Apocalypse Please
by Asya55
Summary: When the end comes, and she's all alone, what would Claudia need? When everything is gone, her world, her family, and soon, her life. Will the spark of hope that shined from the past be enough, or is everything already predestined? Dean/OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclmair: I own nothing you recognize... Only my OC and the plot, the rest belongs to Eric - Genius - Kripke.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys – both first timers and my buddies :D this is my newest gig, a story I had its idea from two terrible nightmares – nice start lol. It meant to be one shot but when it got to 12 very long chapters, I knew I had to make it a series, so this is ch1 of 12 already written chapters. I hope you'll like it. _AND_ let's be clear about one thing, this story is going to be dark – darker than the rest of my stories, if you read any of them. All I care about that you guys will like it. **

**One very important last thing, a massive thank you and a dedication to Lucy Colt and cas-sweetevilangel for being so awesome, sticking around through out the whole writing/editing process. And cas-sweetevilangel for being one hell of a beta, seriously, you guys ROCK, this story is for you :D**

**Okay, no more talking, here is chapter one, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Declare this an emergency, come on and spread a sense of urgency<em>

_And pull us through, and pull us through_

_And this is the end, this is the end_

_Of the world_

_And it's time we saw a miracle_

_Come on, it's time for something biblical_

_To pull us through, and pull us through_

_And this is the end, this is the end_

_Of the world_

_Proclaim eternal victory_

_Come on and change the cause of history_

_And pull us through, and pull us through_

_And this is the end, this is the end_

_Of the world_

_**'Apocalypse Please' by 'Muse'**_

**...**

My name is Claudia Morgan, and this is probably my last day on earth.

I was never a fan of writing in general, mostly writing my diaries. I thought the act of writing journals was meant for greater people, for someone who had a very exciting and useful life, that he or she would get a Nobel for or something, but my life was normal. Not so normal considering I used to hunt at some point, but it wasn't that exciting, that I'd waste paper and ink writing about what I used to do. I mean writing down on any particular day that I went out or got milk today instead of orange juice isn't that interesting and won't light up the future of the younger generations. So, other than taking notes, hanging them on my laptop or on my fridge, I didn't do much writing at all. But, as I heard or read once, there is a certain point at IN a person's life that makes them write down about themselves, something very important, for them or for the world, that moves them towards writing, for some people it's the birth of a child, for others it's falling in love, and for a few it's simply to see how writing feels like.

So, what was my breaking point? Simple, I tell you. It was the end of the world, huge deal right?

Of course it's a huge deal; it's the end of everything. The whole world is coming to an end, a horrible one that I wished I died before seeing it. If I knew better, I'd say that death is walking among us; its nasty smell stains everything, its rotten poisoned touch reaching everyone, getting us all sooner or later. You wish that your life ends peacefully, to be different than the rest of us who died violently, only one deadly smack and gone, but no, that wasn't how things came to be. It all became much worse, worse than the cheap horror pictures we used to watch when we were kids, worse than any hunter would have imagined, and it turned into what a sick writer would get its inspiration from, to bring twisted nightmares into our nights. Life was leaving us; it lost hope on us and collected its shiny suns and stars, leaving us in the dark.

It all started three weeks ago, when we heard on the news about this new virus that started to spread across the world. At first I thought it was something like the whole stupid phase we went through, the Bird Flu and the Swine Flu crap, and I didn't pay attention, I had this small rule that if it's away, it won't happen to me, so I didn't care.

But, I was wrong, as it turned out it wasn't just a phase of some Flu crap that was all made up for big corporations to get bigger, no, it was on a much larger scale, it was something coming out of humanity's worst nightmare, _my_ worst nightmare. It was a virus called Croatoan. Something that turned people into monsters, remember these old zombie movies? It was something like that. And all it takes is a direct encounter with someone infected by this abominable virus, once their blood gets into your system, jackpot you've got a day give or take before turning into a freak of nature, a walking zombie with nothing in mind but pure and utter destruction. Though after seeing those monsters in action, I doubt that there is any mind involved at all, it's even hard to imagine they were humans once.

People freaked out, leaving their homes and their comfy lives behind. The truth was, this thing came to stay, and was intend on finishing us all off. No one knew where it came from, or how it was made, or even how to cure it – of course. But, that was what I thought then, when everything was still in the beginning. Later – 10 days later to be exact, I knew that I was one of the many who were kept in the dark, while others knew where exactly this shit came from, who made it, why it was even created in the first place, and most importantly they probably had some tips on how to survive this shit of a virus too. One word, hunters. But I wasn't one of them anymore, and since I cut everything and everyone out, I was kept out of the game.

But how a hunter becomes one and then leaves it all behind? That's a good question.

I didn't become a hunter out of a tragic like many other hunters – most of them actually. Having a friend or family getting killed off by a demon, a ghost or even a vampire which is pretty common in their world, I became a hunter with on own free will. Weird you say? Life is weird man, but we all gotta handle it to survive, and I'm no exception. But how it really started? That has a small little story in tow, stay tuned, it's about to get bumpy…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nine years ago, <strong>_

I was 19 years old, young and stupid, I decided to on a road trip on my own, or as I told my parents then 'exploring the country before I go to college and get buried in books' even though it was a bad idea for someone like me, knowing that I don't do well being on my own, it was time to step up and do something different, maybe get into some kind of trouble and have a awesome stories to tell and brag about to my friends. I did take the jump at the joy of my parents, I was excited seeing new things, meeting new people, and really exploring. I used to call my parents now and then to check on them and tell them I was still alive, not a dead body in a swamp or in a car belonging to some serial killer preying on road trip lovers.

Anyway, I went camping with some friends I met, I barely knew the guys but that didn't stop me from tagging along, I knew how to handle things if they got out of control. The problem was, that place was deep in the woods and I couldn't get any phone reception, mostly when we were in the 90s and mobile phones were crappy.

"I can't get any signal from down here," I huffed standing up trying to make my phone work; it was the time to call my family or by dawn my picture was going to be on milk cartons. "I might need to walk out of here a little." I told the guys I was with.

"Claudia, come on, it's not like you're 10!" Emma said standing up as well. "We are going back to town tomorrow anyway, to get some stuff for the rest of the trip, you can talk to your parents then." She said trying to convince me to stay, she was a wild but sweet girl and she introduced me to her friends shortly before going to this camping trip.

"Nope, it won't work, trust me, you don't want cops on our asses, and I know my folks will call them if I don't make that call." I told her, and she rolled her eyes sitting down again, some of them were underage and we had alcohol and drugs, she knew that the last thing we needed was cops coming looking for me. The forest was massive, but not away from civilization, and it also was a favorite spot for local kids to hang around at.

"De, come on, wait a few minutes and I will take you up the hill myself." Said Mike if I remember well, which I should 'cos I didn't like him. Basically, he only wanted one thing, to score with me one way or another. He was the reason I didn't drink any booze at all, I wanted pathetic Mike to suffer and I sure needed to be sober for that to happen.

"My name isn't De, it's Claudia." I corrected him, snapping a little, getting sick of his attempts. "And thanks Walker Ranger, I don't need your help." I mocked grapping my waist bag. "I'll go up the nearest hill, it's the full moon and plenty bright still, plus I've got my torch, I'll be fine."

"Full moon, it looks pretty!" Emma said looking up in the sky; she was wasted, after all the stuff she took, dreaming in her own world. She was more talking to herself than to anyone else, including me.

"Watch out Claudia, full moon," Turk said, he was Emma's always stoned boyfriend. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Werewolves!" He whispered to me, as another guy let out a dreadful howl, "Awoooooo!" Turk joined his friend, and when they were done, both burst out laughing, the rest joined them while I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so mature," I huffed sarcastically. "There is no such things as werewolves, dork!" I said walking away from them, I won't say their talk got to me, because I was already scared, not that there was anything like werewolves, but the forest around the camp was creepy, dense and dark, god only knows what kind of animals were lurking in there, or psychos.

I kept walking up the hill, it was much higher than I thought and I hoped to get a signal from there. But even with my hiking boots and gloves, it was a hard climb, still I kept on going. Eventually I got to the top, with less bruises than I thought. There was a signal, but so weak I had to settle for a text only, telling my parents that I'd call them when I can, I knew that wasn't going to cover it for them but it wasn't my fault, the place wasn't made for girls with cell phones, and we all had to deal with it, so.

I was getting ready to hike my way back down, knowing that it was going to be epic, as the pretty moon was now hiding behind thick clouds. I had my torch but who said that was of any help in this dense canopy? I knew it was stupid going on my own, I should've listened to the guys or at least let someone come with me, _other than Mike that is_. But, it was too late now, I was alone and I had to deal with it, so I walked around the edge of the rough path trying to find a less dangerous way to go back to the camp. I was still trying not to slip and break my neck. When all of a sudden, I heard the heart stopping sound of howling. Oh yes, it was as a howl should be, so wolfy, like the stuff we hear on TV, in horror movies or the documentaries on Nat Geo. But I didn't want to wait and see, something in this growl had shaken me, it wasn't completely animalistic, there was something more that I couldn't understand. At this instant all I knew was that I needed to leave and get back to the camp pretty fast, Mike didn't seem so bad anymore.

I tried to hurry up and go back to my friends, but when someone starts to freak out, the last thing they do is to do anything right, and I was one of those people. As soon as that scream made my blood run cold, I panicked as I could feel someone getting close to me, I could sense pure danger was upon me so I ran and ran down the hill so fast I wasn't paying any attention to my steps, of course I slipped and tumbled down that damn hill. I felt the branches scratch my face and my body, my shirt got caught and out of shear panic I didn't even look back I just pulled hard and kept on running, dirt was covering me and got under my clothes as my shirt was now ripped. I didn't realize then that I was being stupid, the sudden move was enough for the dead to rise. When I finally landed to the ground flat on my face, I felt – heard something coming towards me fast, but I was too scared to look, I started to panic and I kept my face into the dirt breathing it, while praying that this thing wouldn't hurt me. I looked like a lost kid, a feeling I didn't have since I got lost from my mum in a Carnival once when I was 9, only that time I wasn't being chased by God knows what.

My breathing was getting steady, not so much, but enough for me to sit straight and breathe air instead of dirt. When I wiped my face and looked around I saw nothing, no one, human or animal. I also saw that my phone and my torch were broken, which made things peachy. Yes the moon was at its best again, but who said it was useful to me, was I supposed to use that faint silver light to reach the freaking camp and what if that thing came back after me? Well it wasn't useful whatsoever.

I had to suck it up and start to walking again, I was only ten minutes away, which in my predicament was probably going to take at least half an hour more. I had keep on going, I wasn't going to stay there till sun comes or any of the idiots to come looking for me, they were probably too stoned to even remember I was with them in the first place. I was dusting up my clothes when I heard the shrill again, the wolf, and this time it was louder and clearer, which only meant it was closer too. This time, I didn't stand still in my place instead, I started to run in random directions, I was too scared to remember where I was supposed to go, fear had taken over me again. It looked like a cheap horror monster movie, that if I was watching, I'd probably mock and laugh about, but this was real, plus, I didn't know what was after me, if there was even anything at all. I didn't wonder for long.

It hollered a loud scary growl and jumped on me, dropping me on my face again. It was heavy and even though I was on my face, I could smell its pungent breath, it stunk. I didn't know what to do, I tried to push it off me, but it was too strong, and suddenly it did something, something strange; something I didn't understand. It made me turn around to face it.

"Holy shit!" I screamed seeing what the animal was, it was a werewolf like the ones we see on movies or read about in books. The whole package, the teeth, the claws and the hairy body, everything was there, it had a yellow animalistic cold hungry stare. My eyes widened seeing that thing was about to bite me, and at that moment our eyes met, I was crying looking into the eyes of my killer. Those thirsty bloodlust eyes were looking down at me while it was sizing my power before starting its night meal. For a second, I thought I wouldn't make it, that I was going die on the food list of a voracious wolf. _Shit, even worse, what if that thing turned me? They do that, right?_ That was it all I needed, I could handle being dead, but not turned into a monster. So, I snapped out of my panic attack and suddenly pushed the werewolf away with all of my strength, I might scare easily but I'm tough, I only needed a chance, and there was nothing worse than this situation.

But my push didn't do much damage; the son of a bitch was strong.

"Hey!" I heard someone demand. There were people around finally; I had to do the only thing I was able to do then, to scream.

"Help! Help me please, HELP!" I shouted praying that this person would hear me, and that the werewolf wouldn't snap my neck right there and then.

The man, I heard his voice, but he didn't talk much, I only heard three gun shots. And shortly after I felt something warm and sticky splashing on my face and neck, as the wolf dropped on the top of me, pinning me to the ground. _It didn't eat me, but it was gonna suffocate me under its weight, awesome_.

"H-he-ll-lp," I choke, barely able to breathe with the beast's body on the top of mine.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now *Smirk* I hope you liked the first chapter of this story, I'd LOVE to know what you all think about it, so terrified right now, be kind and drop me a little review telling me what you think about the chap, and if you want more? Thanks for reading guys :D<strong>


	2. II

_**Author's Note:**_

**dandy44, xxjempa1112luvSPNxx, ginkies, Jannine90, sam and dean crazy ass wench: THANK you guys for your awesome reviews, so glad you liked ch1 and I really hope you'll like this one too :D**

**All the alerts, fav, me or the story, thanks again for everyone, you guys rock :D**

_**NB:**_** Starting this chapter there will be a character called 'Jared' lets be clear, it has nothing to do with Jared Padalecki whatsoever. It's only a name, just wanted to say that so no misunderstanding or confusion would happen.**

**cas-sweetevilangel, you rock, massive thank you for being awesome and for all the help :D**

**Here you go, 2/12, enjoy..**

* * *

><p>I felt my consciousness slipping away, the heavy beast lying on top of me was killing me slowly. It was changing back into his human form but there I was unable to move or breathe and all I could feel was the wetness of its viscous blood oozing from the gunshot wounds it sustained. It was getting all over my skin and was splattered all over my face, hair and chest. A horrible smell of dead animal lingered on me and was making it harder to take any intake of air.<p>

"Hang in there!" I heard a man say, his voice was coming from a far away land, or so I thought since the lack of oxygen in my brain wasn't helping. Finally he took the now dead body off me, and I could breathe again. "Are you alright?" The guy asked kneeling down next to me.

I opened my eyes and didn't bother answering his question, of course I wasn't alright. I got attacked by a werewolf, it was gonna eat me, and three seconds ago I was squashed underneath it, plus, I was all covered in werewolf juice.

"Is she alright?" Another guy asked. _There were two guys?_ "Check if it bit her, or if there is any of its blood in her mouth." He ordered.

"She is breathing, but looks like she is in a shock." The first one replied, while taking my pulse. He reached over to check on my body, I could feel his hands searching fast, he was holding a small light to check for wounds, or so I thought, I was still hazy. "She isn't bitten, and no blood around her mouth other than what came out when we shot it, she is human." _Of course I'm human._ I didn't know what that guy meant then.

The other guy – the older one – sat down next to me on the other side, he started to wipe off the blood that was covering my face with a piece of cloth, while the other helped me sit up, holding me in his strongarms.

"You're alright now, it's gone." The older guy said smiling down at me. "If you are unable to speak, just nod answering my questions. Okay?" He asked. I gave him the tiniest nod I could manage. "I'm agent Kroeger," He pointed at himself. "And this is agent Brown, we are FBI. What is your name?" He asked.

"I'm Claudia," I said, coughing. "But since when the FBI hunts werewolves?" I asked, but my voice came out hoarse and low, I coughed again from all the dirt that was in my throat. Agent Kroeger took a bottle of water out of a duffle bag and handed it to the younger agent, who helped me drink it; he brushed my bloody hair off my face, cleaning my face some more before putting the bottle on my lips. I felt a little bit better after those much needed small sips of water.

"Don't talk, you're still in shock." Agent Brown said – the younger one. I shook my head.

"No, I'm better now, thank you." I said my voice still rough and low. "But, you didn't answer me," I started looking into the older man's eyes. "What has the FBI got to do with werewolves?" I asked again, trying my best to get a grip over my emotions, and voice.

"And who said it was a werewolf, Claudia?" The younger agent asked. "Look at him, it was only a guy." He told me pointing at the dead body that was fully human now.

"What kind of an idiot you think I am? The thing that attacked me wasn't human, I saw it." I asked looking up at the agent, who looked down on me; he was pulling off a poker face, a good one too. _That is the last thing I should think of at the moment, but this guy has such beautiful eyes_.

"You are no idiot," Agent Kroeger told me, making me look back at him. "You were in shock and you thought you saw a man wolf." He said calmly trying to convince me.

I smiled sarcastically shaking my head. "It wasn't." I said stubbornly. "If you're afraid I will tell anyone what I saw, don't worry, I won't because no one would believe me anyway. But this was a werewolf, no offense, but I won't listen to you, I know what I saw."

The agent rolled his eyes at me, while agent Brown stifled a laugh. "Are you guys like the X-Files kinda cops?" I asked curiously. It was weird, what kind of men would go through such danger, voluntarily?

"No, we are just cops!" The older agent told me. "Come on, let's get you out of here, were you camping here or you live near by?" Agent Kroeger asked, giving me a hand to help me stand up.

"Yeah, I'm here with friends, their camp is close-by." I told him, but then something snapped in my mind. "Oh my god! Do you think that werewolf hurt them?" I asked the agents.

"No, we tracked the," Agent Kroeger paused, figuring out what he should say. "Your friends are fine, Claudia." He told me, cutting it short.

"Thank God!" I sighed in relief. "What are you going to do with the body?" I asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." The older agent told me, again trying to shut me up.

"Here, put that on." Agent Brown with the gorgeous green eyes said, taking off his leather brown jacket wrapping it around me. "Your clothes are pretty torn up." He said smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said taking off my bloody clothes before I let him put the jacket on me. I had been wearing a jacket and a top underneath it before the attack, but both were no longer clothes anymore, while the small bag I kept around my waist was gone, no idea where. So I was now only in my underwear in front of two strangers, but I was too cold and shaken to think about it. The older agent looked the other way when he saw me undressing, but the younger agent, well not so much. His eyes were fixed on me. I stretched my hand to take the jacket from him, but he was faster putting it around me, I held onto the jacket pulling it around me tightly, taking in the scent of the leather, it was comfy and warm since agent pretty eyes just took it off. The smell of the leather and the faint after shave he was wearing were so much better than the smell of blood and dirt I had on me.

"You're welcome." He said smirking at me, the silver moon light met with his eyes making them spark, they looked dazzling-er if that was possible. I nodded staring at him.

"Come on, we will walk you to your camp." Agent Kroeger said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, thank you."

* * *

><p>The two <em>agents<em> took me back to the camp, where my friends were super drunk and wasted, but when they saw me they snapped out of it, I was covered in blood and dirt, even with the agent's jacket on me, I still looked like shit. _What a wake up call_. The agents told me that I shouldn't talk about anything and just say it was an animal attack, even though I didn't buy it, I didn't want to freak the rest of the guys out, what I've been through was plenty already.

I only waited till next morning and left the camp, I couldn't handle another night in the woods, who knew what might jump me then. Obviously I didn't go on and finish my planned road trip, I went back home instead. I was too shaky to keep going, but mostly I was curious to know what happened, I knew these guys were not FBI or anything like they said they were. I was also sure I saw a werewolf, it neither animal nor human, it was both. Plus, the FBI doesn't go hiking in woods waiting for some helpless girls to be attacked to rescue them. Besides that guy, agent Brown with the disturbingly magnetic emerald eyes was too young to be an agent; he was around my age, maybe a couple of years older, and seriously, what kind of FBI agent wears a MacGyver leather jacket? I thought that was odd, foxy, but odd.

And of course I started a massive nation wide research, tried to track down all the weird accidents like what happened to me, and I was shocked by the results. Series of attacks that were still unresolved; weird cases that ended up even weirder, people who came to save the day, and vanished into thin air. It was X-Files meet Buffy. And it took me a year and a half to track it all down and get to know the truth.

But my search for the truth was sidetracked with other normal life stuff. Not a huge deal, I only dropped college, it was my parents' dream not mine. Of course they didn't like it when I told them I wasn't going anymore, they had been saving for a long time for that. But I came up with a better plan to use that money, and they kind of liked it. To open a small diner with a bar in our modest town where no one ever says no to food and drink, and we started working on that, three months later we were done and ready to open. I have to admit I loved that place, plus working with my family was great – as it was one of the first times we all agreed on something and did it together. My mum ran the place as dad couldn't quit his job, but he helped us when he could, while me and my older sister worked in the diner. As the place got popular two waitresses were not enough and we had to hire more people, and I was happy about that, it gave me time to work on my research, my own secret obsession.

I worked so many hours on tracking the hunts, reading the papers, having my eyes glued to the TV news and investigating everything I could lay my hands on, I had a very good insight on what was going on, I knew that every nightmare I had and every monster my parents told me wasn't real, was actually out there. It freaked me out a little, scared me enough that I bought a gun and a silver knife that I kept with me most of the time. For over a year I kept my secret hidden, no one knew about it, not even my sister who basically knew everything about me, she was my best friend too, but I couldn't tell her. And of course I didn't tell anyone about the gun or the knife either, it wasn't unusual for people in the town were I lived to own guns, some of them were hunters, like animal hunters, not ghost-busters. But I didn't want my family to know, because they were going to ask questions I wasn't ready to answer. Neither did I want to spend the rest of my life in an asylum.

But as life has it, I had to stop working on my obsession for a little while and get busy with two other things, the first was my sister's wedding. She got engaged to her high-school sweetheart, Jared, and they decided to get married that summer. Of course being the sister and the maid of honor, I had to do everything with my sister and it was exhausting. I love my sister, but before her wedding she turned into a bitch, a bride-zilla as they call them, and I had no choice but to agree with her and do whatever she asked me to, it was her wedding after all, but I knew I'll have my payback when I get married, doing the same to her.

As for the second reason, it was work. Since my parents decided to move out of town, and retire, the responsibility of the diner fell on my shoulders, and Martine's – my sister. At first, I wanted to shoot myself, it was too much and I was aching to go back to tracking the unusual. But once things got settled down, I had more time to myself. I didn't want to go live in a new place while some strangers would take our house, so with the money I saved I bought my parents' house, and my dad was kind enough to go easy on me with the payments.

And things got even better, Martine told me that Jared was going to help us run the diner, so I didn't have to be there all day working full time, I could sleep like normal people, or even go out if I wanted to, and that was great news. I didn't want to go out or sleep of course, I just wanted one thing, and I sure got it. I started working on my _'passion'_ again, and it took me another three months to get names.

It wasn't easy to contact or get information about anything. These people called themselves hunters, they hunt monsters like those guys who saved me did, but _hunters_ like to keep to themselves, and I wouldn't blame them, they were helping people, yes, but they used fake names, lived on scams and they had guns, they were basically outlaws. Being hidden like that made it hard to get to any of them, or to meet them at all. And it took me some lying to know more, phone calls, and lots of snooping around to find out a simple piece of information. I knew that among those hunters there were some famous guys, the first class hunters, the ones who were very devoted and feared but did get the job done perfectly. One of those names was Winchester, John Winchester. And I knew for sure that I needed to see this man.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked ch2 too :D Let me know what you think, reviews are always appreciated, so, please review.<strong>


	3. III

**Author's Note: **

**sam and dean crazy ass wench, ginkies, dandy44, xxjempa1112luvSPNxx, Jannine90: Massive thank you to all of you guys, you ROCK, thanks for the awesome reviews and the support, I really hope you will also like this chapter and what's coming next :D**

**And of course, cas-sweetevilangel, dude, you rock my world, love you. **

**So, is Claudia going to find John that easy? Or… this is ch3, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Ever since I heard about that Winchester guy and I was eager to contact him one way or another. I wanted to talk to him and maybe he'd agree to help me get into the hunting business, from what I knew he had two sons who helped him sometimes on his hunts. I didn't know their names, but I was hopeful that if he trained them he'd do the same for me; the first step was to get to him though. And I swear if I were looking for Madonna's number, I'd find it more easily than John Winchester's number.<p>

I sat my mind on being a hunter or at least get close to one. I said before that who hunts monsters must be stupid, but now, I didn't have anything else in mind but to do just that and still I couldn't figure out why.

Anyway, I did get a number, a hunter's number. His name was Bobby Singer, and I was told that if I needed any sort of help, that man would provide it to me. A few more names came up but they all took me back to the same road called Singer. I knew he was my one way ticket and I had to get in touch with that man, but I simply couldn't get to him for whatever reason! It was frustrating. It was like fighting fate, every opening kept on being shut right in my face. It was hard to deal with but I was so set on finding that hunter that I did not care if it was either right or wrong. Hunting had become my obsession and I knew I will reach my goal, one way or the other.

The thing I didn't plan on was for my secret to be revealed. I was now living in my parents' house all by myself, I didn't have many friends who'd come by, or a boyfriend at the time, and I made sure no one stepped into my room or checked out my personal stuff so I had nothing to worry about. Well, that's what I thought, and as it turned out I was wrong; I did have something to worry about, my older sister. Yes she was no longer living with me, but she had a key to the house, a key that I gave her for emergencies only. And that day she used it, she had all the rights to in fairness, I didn't go out of the house for five days straight, not to work, not to go anywhere, and I surely didn't call either or answer my phone.

I reached a level of stress and madness that was dangerous, the idea of finding that Winchester consumed me, controlling every living cell of my being. I knew something was wrong with me but I didn't care. And that day, there I was with all my documents, newspaper cuts and pictures sprawled around me as I was trying to find any lead right in the middle of my living room, even my phone was in plain view. I was certain nobody would visit and obviously I was wrong, and I knew it at the first sound of the front door opening.

"Claudie, Claudie," I heard my sister calling as she walked into the house.

"Shit!" I cursed springing off the floor, _she couldn't see this!_ I ran outside to meet her before she even gets into the living room. "Hey, sister." I greeted her, unusually loud, with a goofy smile spread across my face.

"Where the hell were you?" Martine snapped looking mad. "I've been calling you for three damn days, and you didn't show up for work either. What is wrong with you?" She asked worried.

"I-um, I'm fine dude," I said waving her off, grinning at her.

"Uh, you don't look fine to me." She told me looking suspiciously at me. "Why you're standing by the door like this, you look creepy." Martine said trying to look over my shoulders into the living room.

"Martine, hello, my house." I said closing the door fast, if she saw only a glimpse of what I had inside, I knew she'd think I was a serial killer.

"Is there a guy in there?" My genius sister asked me, smirking down at me.

"Yeah, you got me." I said trying to force a smile at her. "Now, you got to go, you kind of …interrupted something, sis."

"Oh, shit, sorry." Martine apologized taking a step back from the door. I sighed in relief. "But," she started looking carefully at me. "Why didn't I hear about that guy? I thought we tell each other everything." She asked me, glaring.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" I huffed; I wanted nothing now but for her to leave so I could get back to my research. "He is just a hook up, a one night stand, nothing major, that's why I didn't talk about him. Happy now?"

"Since when you do one night stands, sister?" Martine asked sounding angry at me. She wasn't planning on leaving me alone.

"Since I do, I'm 22. I can do whatever I want." I told her, snapping a little.

"I don't buy it." She told me, taking a step closer to the door. "First, you look like shit, like you didn't eat or sleep or even shower in days," my sister pointed out. She was right, my hair was a mess, I was wearing a no longer white PJ, and black circles were around my eyes. I didn't sleep for a couple of days, and sure as hell Cheetos and soda were not food.

"Yeah, I've been busy with this guy the whole day, nothing but sex all day long." I said interrupting her. "You got to go."

"Oh really?" Martine scoffed folding her arms against her chest. I nodded nervously. "Okay! Then you don't mind me meeting this guy, right?"

"I do mind. He isn't my boyfriend, and he is naked." I sighed. "Martine, go home to your husband and your kid, please. It's late."

"Late? It's 10am." She told me, her eyes widening. "Claudia, when was the last time you got out of the house? Or let anything in?" My sister asked, activating the mum mood.

I looked at her blankly, not answering. But Martine didn't give me the chance to think of something to tell her, she ran into the living room, and I was too weak to stop her. I heard her gasp from the outside.

"What the hell is that?" She asked me, confused. "What is all that? It's like…" She paused. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"See, I told you." I said leaning against the door frame.

"Told me? You told me nothing Claudia, you better talk now, or I swear to God," Martine said about to threat me. I knew she was crazy enough to fulfill any of her threats; I had nothing left to do but talking.

"Woah, wait, I will tell you, jeez." I sighed crashing on a chair as far from her as possible, seeing that she was now glaring down at me, her arms folded against her chest. She was intimidating.

"Spill it." Martine ordered.

**...**

"You're so fucking nuts!" My sister yelled at me when I was done, I told her a short version of what I was doing. And that was her response, she didn't even know about the gun I bought.

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell anyone. Because I knew you will say something like that." I huffed looking at her innocently.

"No, no sweetheart, those puppy eyes won't work on me." Martine snapped. "You know you are on the highway to insanity, that's why you got paranoid and kept this to yourself." She told me, still angry. "Since when is this going on?"

"Um, uh, I," I stuttered making her glare at me with a raised eyebrow. "Three years, give or take." I sighed seeing how her face shifted from anger to shock.

"Again, you're so fucking nuts." She said shaking her head. Martine sighed sitting next to me on another chair. "Claudie, where are you going with that? Not that I buy the whole monster thing, that's just plain crazy."

"I don't know, I want to know what's going on," I sighed looking at her. "I swear to you, all of what I said is true, two guys saved me from a werewolf." I told her, seeing the look she gave me. "Don't look at me like I'm some kind of freak, I know what I'm talking about, see the papers." I said getting defensive.

"Okay, alright." Martine said trying to calm me down. "Let's say you're right, and all these monsters are real, what are you going to do? Go fight them, Buffy?" She scoffed.

"Don't mock me, alright!" I grunted standing up. "I don't know, I'm not planning anything, I just want to know the truth." I lied to her, making sure that I was looking the other way; she'd know I was lying if she looked into my eyes.

"I can say you already know, sister." Martine told me, still in her seat. "You have all these cases or whatever; it's all telling you the same thing. What else do you want?" She asked me, this time standing up. "Claudie, I know you, and I won't push it, but," she paused sighing, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid, I couldn't handle losing you. This is a dangerous road that you might not come back from, at least safely."

I sighed turning around to face her. I knew my sister had a point, and I knew I was wrong, but it was too late to go back. "Fine, I'll find this guy, talk to him and get my answers, then; I'll forget everything about this." I said to her, I wasn't quite honest though.

"I know you're lying right now." Martine told me, staring into my eyes with her brown ones. "But, you're a big girl. You better not hurt yourself or I will kick you ass."

"God, you start off in a nice way and then go all bitchy." I whined seeing the smirk on her lips. "Bitch." I muttered.

"Not a good way to talk to your older sister." Martine said giving me a head smack.

"Ow, hey!" I protested rubbing my head. "You should go back to work, or just go back to Jared and annoy him instead of me." I pouted.

"I'm not leaving till you clean up this shit, and take a shower, then you're coming with me to the diner," She said firmly, I was about to protest but she raised her finger stopping me instantly. "No, you're not allowed to talk. I left work and came to check on you, and you're going back with me, you need some food, and sun, you look like a vampire." Martine told me screwing her face. "Go grab a shower, I'll clean up here till you finish."

"Fine, Mum!" I huffed walking away from her. "Can't believe we are sisters, you're so annoying." I said hearing her chuckle.

"Don't be a baby, hurry." She teased still laughing at me. "Buffy." She added with a giggle.

"Oh, bite me." I groaned, but that was very amusing for my sister, you'd know that from her laughs.

So, I went upstairs to my room – which was now the master bedroom – and took a long refreshing hot shower. When I was done I dried my hair and applied some light make up, I needed it because I looked like shit. My sister was right on this one. Then I grabbed my favorite denim shorts, a light gray tank top, and a pair of flip-flops. I was done, so I headed downstairs to my sister. Who made the living room looking terribly good, and finally after a few days, the sun found its way into the house, all that in only 45 minutes.

"Wow! You're better than a fairy god mother." I said looking around the clean house.

"And you look less shitty than before." Martine said smiling at me, teasing. "You're welcome by the way. I left my work, my husband and my little baby girl to,"

"God," I huffed stopping her. "Thank you, thank you, and one more thank you. Enough thanks for you, Martine?"

"I can deal." She said, acting like she was humble. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Are we going or not?" I impatiently asked my older sister. I grabbed my bag and stood by the door.

"Yeah, come on." Martine said taking the lead and heading towards her car. She got into the driver seat and I sat down next to her.

"For how long you're going to keep me locked up in the shop?" I moaned. The lack of sleep and food gave me a major headache which my sister's yelling didn't help with and that hot shower just made me feel sleepy, it was all starting to make me cranky.

"What? Locked up, no one can lock you up Sugar." Martine laughed starting the car. "I'll feed you and make sure you're alright, and then I will let you go."

"Martine, you know that when mum told you to look out for me she meant the total opposite of what you're doing now, right?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Well, we can ask mum." She said pulling her mobile phone out of her jeans.

"Shit, damn you." I cursed snatching the phone from her hand. "I really hate your guts now."

"Aww, my heart is breaking for you, Claudia." Martine mocked me. "You know you're wrong, so suck it up and deal with it, consider it a punishment for making me worried sick about you for days." She told me, her tone shifting, she was about to snap again.

"Okay," I sighed. "I'm sorry for not calling you, and for all the terrible things I've ever did, happy now?"

"Don't be a smartass," she said slapping my arm.

"Stop hitting me." I pouted rubbing my arm. "I'm sorry, for real, I didn't mean to get you worried, I only lost the track of time, my god you're worse than mum."

"Well, you ain't dying in my watch, kiddo." Martine said glancing at me while she was driving.

"Don't kiddo me," I sighed. "We are only six years apart, dude." I told her knowing that it wouldn't matter. Martine was my older sister and since we were kids, she felt that she was responsible for me. Yes six years were not huge, but it never stopped her from taking care of me, she was more like a second mum. But she never treated me like a kid, only when I do something wrong, like now, she was mad at me because I was hurting myself. I looked up at her seeing that she was obviously mad, but didn't want to talk till she felt better. "I can see you're trying to deal with your anger issues." I teased hearing her growl. Martine glared at me, the sun hitting her eyes making her almost scary. She shook her head turning back to driving, keeping herself in check. Something I'd never do when I'm mad, she – even with her snappy nature – always managed to get a grip of her emotions, I wouldn't, I'd snap and crack a fire.

We were sisters, but we also had our differences. For starters our looks, with my dark hair, tanned skin, and my brown eyes, and her with light brown hair, lighter skin and taller too. But, if you came upon us in the street, laughing and talking loud like two loonies, you would know we were sisters.

Martine sighed taking her eyes off the road for a second, catching my attention. She tucked her light brown short hair behind her ear, before she looked back at me, keeping an eye on the road. "You're my little sister, since we were kids, it's been my job to take care of you, and," She paused sighing again. "If you pull off something like this again, I swear to God I will kick you fucking ass." She yelled at me angrily.

"Alright, just don't get scary, damn it." I said fast, trying to calm her down again. "Sorry again." I said softly, as I gave her a loose hug.

"Yeah, yeah, suck up." She teased smiling.

"You know you love me." I teased back.

"Yeah, I do, you know that." Martine told me still smiling. "Now, back off, I'm driving."

"I knew it wouldn't last long." I rolled my eyes getting back in my seat looking at the sightless road. I heard her light chuckle teasing me, but I huffed and focused on the road.

**...**

When we arrived at the diner I jumped out of the car walking before my sister, I saw it was somehow busy as I walked in. I sat on a stool by the bar, when I saw Jared – my sister's husband – waving at me with a grin on his face as he made his way towards me.

"Look who is alive." Jared said smacking my head.

"You all need to stop doing that." I moaned rubbing my head. Jared was like an older brother to me, I'd have kicked his ass, but I knew he must have been worried. "Lay a hand on me again Jar and I'll break you in half." I threatened him.

"Like that?" He said and smacked my head again. I glared at him angrily standing up from the chair.

"Douche," I said slapping his arm. But he made a face at me pushing me a little, and I got pissed. We were used to this kind of shit, we kept teasing till we were wrestling on the floor like kids.

"You two, stop." Martine said walking into the diner. "I've got a kid and I don't need two more." She told us firmly, walking to stand next to Jared, who leaned in to kiss her. "Hey baby." She said cracking a soft smile.

"Hey honey." He said smiling back at her. These two were going to kill me, I mean I hated them at this point being all over my head, but seeing them together always made me smile and sigh, wishing I will end up in a relationship like the one they had. They were now together for ten years, married, sharing everything, and having a little baby girl, Eve, whom I got to name, just like my sister named me.

"Ew, I'm gonna retch." I teased them. "Where is Eve?" I asked about to go around to the back of the diner were Eve usually played.

"No Eve for you, sit down." Martine – _bitch from now on_ – said. "You eat first, and then you see Eve, who you didn't check on in days." She said, typically trying to make me feel guilty.

I huffed looking at Jared for help but he shook his head shrugging. "Fine, I want some pie, and coffee." I asked sitting back on the stool. "Chocolate dude." I told Jared.

"No," Martine said. "Make her pancakes instead; no coffee, orange juice, and no chocolate, fruits are better."

"Okay baby," He said giving her a quick kiss walking away.

"Wuss!" I called after him. And again, I got a slap on my arm, this time from my sister. I growled glaring at her. "Leave me alone, don't you have fucking customers to deal the fuck with?" I told her, feeling eyes on me, looking around I saw that half the people in the diner were looking at me. "Not you guys," I said grinning at them.

"Just sit there," My sister told me, walking around to the back. "I'm going to check on Eve and start my work. I'll bring her to you later, we'll be busy. She is all yours today."

"Yay!" I cheered. My sister shook her head smiling at me before she walked inside.

**...**

Twenty minutes later I was sitting at one of the tables eating my delicious breakfast. It was fresh and awesome, even with no coffee. I made Jared fix me a fruit cocktail, and I stole the chocolate syrup too, so it was all perfect. It got even better when I felt my phone ringing in my pocket; I pulled it out and saw a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello!" I answered.

"_Hello, Ms. Morgan_?" I heard a man's voice asking through the phone.

"Yes, who is this?"

"_It's Pastor Jim Murphy_." The man answered. "_You called me earlier but I wasn't available, I was told you needed me in something important?_"

"Yes, yes, thank you sir for calling me back." I said fighting the thought of standing up and dancing around the shop. He was one of the men I got information about, but when I called him he wasn't there, and the man who answered promised me to let him know I called as soon as he was back. From what I gathered Pastor Jim wasn't a hunter – not exactly – but he helped them, if anyone needed a shelter, or help of any kind. "I wanted to ask you about a hunter called Winchester, John Winchester."

"_What do you want with him_?" Pastor Jim asked me, not losing his decent firm tone of voice.

"I need his help in a case, but I couldn't reach him, I only need his phone number." I said eagerly. "Truth is, I'm new to all of this, and I heard he is the best, I need his help. I wouldn't lie to you Pastor."

"_Well, if you were lying_," He started but I cut his sentence off.

"No, I'm not lying." I said defensively.

"_I was going to warn you, if you're a hunter or you knew how things work, you should know that lying won't take you anywhere._" Pastor Jim told me, warning me.

"I know sir. I do know." I sighed. He was basically warning me from messing with hunters, or I was going to end up headless.

"_Alright then, I will give you his number, even though I haven't heard from him in a while, that's the only number I've got_."

"Its okay," I told him. At this point an out dated number was much better than nothing. "I can deal with that."

"_Alright then, that's John's number_." Pastor Jim said and gave me the number; I didn't have anything to write it down on, so I memorized it.

"Thank you so much Pastor." I said sincerely. "Thank you for helping me."

"_You're welcome. Good luck_."

I had barely hung up on Pastor Jim that I was dialing John Winchester's number. As it was ringing, my heart raced, waiting for anyone to pick up, anyone at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked this one; it was a little bit longer. So, let me know what you guys think, drop me a little review please. Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	4. IV

**Author's Note:**

**Dandy44, xxjempa1112luvSPNxx, ginkies, Jannine90: Thank you guys for your awesome reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you're going to like this one too =D**

**Adaddario: Thanks for the review; I hope you're going to like the rest of the story as well.**

**Everyone alerted, fav, the story, thank you guys, and always let me know what you think :D**

**And of course, a special thank you for the awesome cas-sweetevilangel for being awesome as usual, best beta ever, thanks babe (L)**

**Okay, okay, here is chapter 4, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?<em>" A man answered the phone. I hoped it was John.

"Hi, may I talk to John Winchester?" I asked politely.

"_Who are you?_" The man asked.

"My name is Claudia, are you John?" I asked anxiously.

"_No, I'm his son. Dean_." The guy said. Bummer, it wasn't John, but close enough. "_Is there anything I can help you with, miss?_"

"I wanted to talk to your dad about a case, to ask him about something. I got this number from Pastor Jim." I told him. I wasn't sure yet if I should tell him I needed him in a hunt or that I was a hunter, I didn't want to lie so much, Pastor Jim's warning still ringing in my mind.

"_Dad isn't around, but if it's urgent I can come and check myself_," Dean offered; I wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah, sure," I said, silently cursing myself, not only I didn't know this guy but I didn't even know if he would be of any use. "I live in a small town in Wyoming, are you anywhere near?"

"_No, but I can be there in two days_," Dean said. And I couldn't back off; part of me wanted to say thanks but don't come and hung up, while the other part wanted to go further.

"Yeah sure, there's only one diner in town called The Spot, meet me there when you arrive." I said. Obviously my curiosity bug won, and now I was to meet up with a hunter, whom I didn't have a clue how he would react upon learning the truth about me. God, I was indeed nuts like my sister said, but what the hell, it was too late to back off now, I've worked three long years for this to happen and I sure as hell wasn't going to waste any more time!

"_Sure, what's your name again?_" Dean asked.

"I'm sure you got it just fine the first time, ask for me at the diner, I'll be waiting." I told him. One thing I learned in my research, hunters have very good memory they don't forget a name or location that easily.

"_Okie dokie_," He said. Okie dokie, really? This will be fun. "_I'll call you when I arrive, but this isn't urgent right? Like people in danger or something?_" Dean asked me sounding worried.

"No, no nothing like this, not yet anyway." I said fast. "It's something that needs more expertise than I have."

"_Great, see you then, Claudia_." Dean said in a calmer tone.

"Yeah, see you then, Dean, right?" I teased.

"_Yeah, Dean_." He said laughing a little.

I hung up the phone putting it on the table in front of me; I was both excited and worried. The fact that I got to John – more like his son – that I was gonna get my answers and just maybe he'll help me to become a hunter or at least to get into this world was awesome. All I had to do now was to keep it away from my sister, because nothing was set in stones yet, that Dean guy could turn out to be a douche bag and refuse to help me or worse, maybe he simply didn't know a thing about this business. So, I had to wait and see.

"Liked your food?" Jared asked suddenly making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I exclaimed blinking a few times, I didn't realize he was here until he talked.

"Wow, you were day dreaming," He teased sitting on the chair in front of me.

"Is there a reason you're here? Trying to eat in peace if you don't mind," I said taking another bite of my pancakes. Jared made a face at me reaching for my juice and took a sip. "Hey!" I protested but he didn't care, he got comfy on the chair.

"I made it; I've the right to taste it." Jared said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, before I forget, someone has been asking about you the whole five days you were missing,"

"I wasn't missing, jerk!" I corrected but he ignored me.

"Don't you want to know who?" Jared smirked, looking behind my back at the door, and subconsciously I looked in the same direction.

"Him?" I asked softly looking back at Jared, who nodded still smirking at me. I looked towards the door again. And there he was, the new hot cop in town standing tall after entering the diner, his eyes were scanning the place until they spotted me, he didn't stare but I did notice a ghost of a smile when he saw me sitting there.

"Yep, him." Jared told me. "He asked about you when your sister told him you were taking a day off, and he kept on asking the days after, he even offered to go check on you." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said like I didn't care, looking back at my food. Jared let out a sarcastic chuckle knowing I was pretending. And pretending I was, I did care, the new guy was hot, and the uniform, damn it wasn't helping any. I was secretly drooling over that hot stuff since I saw him on his first visit in the diner about two weeks ago. I did try to keep it to myself but apparently we clicked under the watchful eyes of my family, and it was time for one of us to make the move to the next level.

"Dede!" I heard a cute baby voice calling, looking up I saw that my sister came out with baby Eve in her arms, who chuckled giving a 'dede' version of my name.

"Hey cutie." I giggled taking her in my arms. "Aww, you got bigger, haven't you hun," I told her and she laughed out loud making me laugh as well. "How are you doing, Princess?" I asked kissing her chubby cheek.

"Dede." She giggled again wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"Wow, who saw her cranky when I got here, wouldn't recognize her all giggly now that she sees you." Martine said shaking her head.

"I've got a special effect on kids," I teased hugging Eve, keeping her still so she wouldn't fall down, the little one had a tendency to move suddenly so it wouldn't have been the first time. "Evie here loves auntie Dede." I laughed. "Right Eve?" I asked the baby girl who gave another giggle.

"Great, she is all yours today; you should go back to the house though, you need some sleep." Martine told me, and I couldn't agree more.

"Yep, give me your car keys." I asked her, but my sister shook her head.

"Nope!" Martine said. "You're sleepy and Eve is restless, she won't let you drive." She explained.

"So what, I'm gonna walk home or something?" I asked getting annoyed. But again my sister shook her head, this time with a smirk.

"Hey Brad!" She turned around calling. Brad was the new cop, shit! I knew what my freaking sister was trying to do.

"What are you doing?" I whispered angrily, hearing Jared's laughs from behind.

"I should have bet on that." He muttered still laughing.

Brad – the hot cop looked up at my sister. "Can I ask you a favor, please?" Martine asked him sweetly.

"Sure, anything." He said smiling at me more than her. I looked away feeling myself blush. Martine smirked walking towards him.

"Claudia here needs a ride home, she can't drive being so tired and, with Eve, if you don't mind," She asked and before she finished her sentence, Brad was up nodding.

"Sure, sure. I can take her home." He said shooting me a charming smile.

"Aww, thank you, this is on the house." Martine said smiling at him, pointing at his coffee.

"Guys, there is no need, Ow!" I started but the hit I got on my back from my sister made me cut off my sentence forcing a smile. "Thank you, Brad." I said looking at him. He smiled again, another killer smile.

"My pleasure," He said. "Let's go." He said grabbing his coffee taking a few steps towards the door.

"You'll thank me later." Martine whispered in my ear. She kissed Eve patting on her back.

"I will make you pay for this," I told my sister. She laughed and gave me Eve's baby bag.

"You'll be too busy with Brad to do that." Martine teased.

"You mean on Brad!" Jared added and both of them laughed. Jerks.

"Now go." My sister said pushing me towards the door.

"Grr, fine, but only because I need to sleep." I said huffing.

"Claudie has a boyfriend, Claudie has a boyfriend." I heard Jared singing. I'd have slapped him if Eve wasn't in my arms.

"Jerks!" I said walking away with Eve giggling in my hands. "Your mum and dad are bad and evil, Evie." I told her, she laughed waving to her mum and dad goodbye.

"Mama," She said waving some more. "Dede,"

I laughed walking to Brad, who was a gentleman opening the door for me as I walked out, he followed behind. "Thank you Brad, you really didn't have to do this." I said nicely.

"No problem, I'm happy to help, Claudia." He said smiling walking next to me. I smiled at him and kept walking till we reached his car.

* * *

><p>Two days later I was on edge, Dean didn't call me back, and he was supposed to be in town by then. I thought he might have ignored the whole thing and simply took me for a crazy chick. I was so worried about this; it took me forever to get through to anyone at all. I was desperate.<p>

Finally, he did call, took him two extra days to do so but he called. Dean told me the hunt in that town took him longer than he expected to. We decided to meet up at the diner; my idea was that I had the early shift so I could meet him up when I was done.

So, the next day you could imagine how I was like, jumpy and impatient. Every time the door opened I was snapping to look at it, and that damn convention we had in town didn't help any, a shit load of people were coming in and out of the diner. But I managed to finish my shift more impatient than ever. Of course, I had to sit and wait till Mr. Dean Late Winchester decides to show up. As it was still pretty busy and I was still there, I had to work, I own the place after all, and without Martine around, Jared needed some help.

* * *

><p>"What can I get you?" I asked a guy who just arrived at the diner, he didn't look like he was from around here; he looked familiar though.<p>

"Coffee please, black." He said. I nodded writing it down.

"Anything," I paused cutting my sentence off, when I heard that someone changed the music that was playing in the shop, I was always clear on the fact that nobody ever touches the music.

"Everything okay?" The guy asked seeing me snapping. I forced a smile at him and nodded again.

"Yeah, they changed the music and no one touches my music!" I told him as he nodded with a smirk. _He really looked familiar_. "Never mind, can I get you something else?" I asked smiling at the handsome guy.

"Some good music, please." He said with the same playful smirk on his face, while he checked me out. He was hot but not my type, he looked like the kind of guy who hooks up with a different girl every day.

"You can bet on that." I smiled walking away, to kick Jared's ass, he was always the one messing with the music. "Jared!" I called. "Didn't I say do not touch my music?"

"Your shift is over honey, you shouldn't be here." He told me poking his head from the kitchen.

"Screw you, I own this place." I told him, snapping. "And what the hell is this shit you're playing anyway?"

"Better than the rock shit you put all day, it gave me a headache." He said, looking back at the food he was making.

"Yeah, a headache because your tasteless brain doesn't get the awesome music I'm playing, douche!" I yelled walking inside to fix the damage. We were lucky Martine wasn't here, we were loud and fighting, she wouldn't like that at all, and she will be back soon, as she only went to get Evie from the daycare. I changed the crap Jared was playing and put a new track-list, some Nickelback, Sick Puppies, Within Temptation and Three Days Grace too, they were new but their music rocked, it was a kick ass playlist. I added a few AC/DC and Zeppelin songs too. I was happy again. "Next time you do shit like this Jared, I swear to God I'll hurt you." I threatened Jared as I walked out to the diner.

"I'm pretty sure this music you're playing would work for your Gothic friends, not here." Jared said rolling his eyes on me.

"Well, I'm pretty sure your shit Pop music would work for your girl friends on slumber parties, when you sit around and dream about boys. Not here." I teased him seeing how he glared at me. "I love you Jared, but stay away from the music."

"Just get out," He pouted looking back at the stove.

I chuckled and walked out; I poured a cup of coffee for the hot stranger. "Here you go," I smiled putting it on the table in front of him.

"Thank you." He smiled, and looked like he wanted to ask about something, I knew that look.

"Something else?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually yes," The guy said, "Is there a girl who hangs around here named Claudia?"

"Yes, she's the best waitress here," I laughed. "And she is standing right in front of you," I said, shit, it was Dean. "Oh my god, it's you." I snapped startling the guy.

"Easy there tiger," He laughed, and checked me out again, like it was his first time seeing me.

"Dean, right?" I asked taking a seat in front of him; he was sitting in a booth near one of the windows. He nodded.

"Yes, so, did we meet before?" Dean asked staring at me.

"I don't know, did we?" I asked staring at him too. Okay, I was wrong, the guy wasn't only hot, he was freaking handsome, and a playboy for sure, but still one of the hottest men I ever laid my eyes on. Speaking of eyes, he had … _That was the last thing I should think of at the moment, but this guy has such beautiful eyes_ … Oh God, I remembered where I saw him before, my eyes widened looking up at him, Dean raised an eyebrow looking back at me, and when he moved his head a little the sunrise shined in his green emeralds. … _The silver light from the moon met with his eyes making them spark, they looked dazzling-er if that was possible_. … "Oh yeah, we did meet before, Agent Brown." I said seeing the confused look on his face. "Around three years ago, I was saved by two FBI agents, from a werewolf in the woods, I take that the other agent was your father, right?" I watched as the confused look turned into a smirk.

"Well, I saved a lot of girls with my dad, so." Dean told me with a shrug. "But yes, I remember you, you look better though," He smirked. "You were all covered with blood then."

"Yeah, well thanks again for saving my life." I told him. Dean looked at me carefully sipping his coffee.

"You're welcome," He said staring at me again. I saw that he was thinking of something. "So, what this is all about? You said you need help, I usually don't do home calls, we find a hunt, we go." Dean said, serious.

"Well," I cleared my throat leaning against the table. "What happened to me back then made things different, I spent years seeking out the truth,"

"Truth, what truth?" Dean asked interrupting me.

"The hunting! The monsters, everything." I told him. "Not everyone gets attacked by werewolves you now, if you're used to this I wasn't." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but that's no reason for going after hunters, or any of this." Dean told me, he sounded annoyed.

"Look, it might not make any sense to you," I started but he cut me off, again.

"You think?" Dean scoffed. I glared at him; he was getting on my nerves with the attitude.

"Listen dude, let me finish my damn sentence first and then talk, okay?" I hissed glaring at him. But Dean didn't even blink; he rested his back on the seat folding his arms against his chest and gave me a 'keep going' look. "What happened three years ago, werewolf, two mysterious guys saving my ass back there, and then leaving without another word after making sure I was fine, that was weird. Come on, you didn't expect all that to happen and no one notices."

"Usually they don't," Dean sighed. "We save people all the time, they thank us and we leave, usually, Claudia, when someone is in shock they don't think too much about what happened, most people care about the result, that they are alive." He told me in a serious tone.

"Well, I'm not most people." I told him, shrugging.

"I can see that," Dean said sarcastically. "I remember first thing you said when we saved you was 'since when the FBI do this?' or something like that." I smirked giving him another shrug.

"What can I say, I'm a smart girl." I told him not losing my smile.

"Another reason why I don't like smart girls," Dean said teasing.

"Yeah, I think you're more of the bimbos' type." I teased back, hearing his chuckle.

"Smartass too, lovely." Dean told me still laughing. "So, what exactly do you want? I drove a whole day to get here."

I looked at him silently for a minute, I was going to say it, and…, I was just going to say it. "I want to be a hunter." I told Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta ta daaaa! I hope you liked that chapter guys, next time we will see what Dean reaction is and answer on Dede's demands. You wanna know, huh? :D Review then :P Let me know what you think, see you next time.<strong>

**Asya ;)**


	5. V

_**Author's Note: **_

**I wanted to say sorry for taking so long to update, its been so freaking busy and I didn't have time. Sorry, and hope everyone will like this chapter.**

**dandy44, adaddrio, ginkies, xxjempa1112luvSPNxx, Jannine90: thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will like this one as well :D**

**cas-sweetevilangel, once again, thank you, love you, and you rock =D**

**Here is chapter five, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Dean exclaimed confused.<p>

"Yep, you heard right, I want to be a hunter." I confirmed seeing how he was looking at me like I was some kind of a freak.

"Why? What is so appealing about being a hunter?" He asked me still looking confused.

"I want to save people, what you and your father did, changed my life." I told Dean, "Being a hunter is," I started to explain.

"Don't tell me what being a hunter is," Dean interrupted me. "I've been hunting since I was a kid, so don't even go there!" He said snapping a little and glared at me.

"Look, Dean, I'm not trying to get on your nerves here or anything, okay? I heard your dad is the best in this, so I asked for his help," I said to Dean, who, once again, interrupted my talk.

"Trust me, if dad heard you saying that, he'd probably kill you." Dean said in a cold sarcastic tone, his green eyes piercing my soul. Have you seen an angry cat with very beautiful eyes, how such a look would shake you? That was exactly the feeling I had, expect Dean was much scarier.

"Why? Your dad wasn't a hunter by birth, neither were you," I snapped back, his glares had shaken me, but I tried not to show it. "Every hunter out there became the way he is because of something that happened to them; do I have to lose family to be a hunter? Or go after revenge? I just want to help people the same way you and your father helped me." I told him, firmly. "And Dean, do not interrupt me while I'm talking, that's rude." I added. Dean shook his head and huffed.

"Claudia," He sighed my name. "You do not want this life, I was raised in it and I'm telling you." Dean told me in a calmer tone, I could see he was trying so hard not to snap. "I can see you're stubborn as hell, and the fact you got my dad's number makes you a number one stalker, but this isn't going to work."

"Stalker? I'll take that as a compliment." I said sarcastically. "And yes, Dean, I'm stubborn, very." I told him resting back in my seat. "For three years straight I haven't stopped going after your world, until I got your dad's number, and trust me, I will not back off so close to my goal." I said firmly not backing down an inch.

"You don't understand," Dean said in an angry whisper, someone was walking by our table and he had to lower his voice. "You don't understand." He repeated once that person was away. "Hunting isn't easy; you're hunting monsters, things that only purpose is to hurt us,"

"I'm better now, I can fight, I took lessons," I said interrupting him. "I wasn't that good before, but now I've trained."

"Talk about rudeness," Dean mocked raising an eyebrow. "What happened to do not interrupt me talking?" He asked teasing; still, he had a serious look.

"I'm sorry." I huffed frowning. "Keep going." I told him rolling my eyes.

"And what training? You got jumped by a werewolf. Remember that?" He asked, again in a sarcastic tone.

"You just said it, I was jumped." I said rolling my eyes one more time. "There is a difference between expecting the danger and being ready to fight, and the sudden shock you get, and that werewolf thing," I said lowering my voice leaning towards Dean so no one would hear me. "It came after me from the back, I didn't really see it. So,"

"So welcome to Monster-Land honey," Dean scoffed. "Monsters aren't the noble type, they don't attack you face to face, and they hunt you like you hunt them. It never was a fair game, and never will be, ever!" He told me, staring into my eyes with his beautiful green ones.

I sighed breaking our eye contact; it was a bit too much for me. "If you hate it so much, why you're doing it?" I asked him. Dean didn't answer me, he shook his head looking at me again, making me stare into his eyes.

"Because I have to," He sighed, his eyes flashing me a sad look, as the spark in them fainted and I felt that something was broken inside of him. "Look, I'm not bitching here, but being a hunter needs commitment, its not a fun thing you can do in the summer, its serious shit, you can get hurt, no, you're possibly going to get hurt." Dean told me seriously, I could feel he was fed up with me. "This isn't a game."

"I fucking know that!" I snapped. "I know that, thank you. Remember, I was about to die, I still have dreams of that werewolf son of a bitch, I still feel his blood pouring on me, throbbing through my clothes and reaching my skin, and I can still remember its smell. Dean, I don't sleep in complete darkness, and I make sure I don't go anywhere when it's a full moon, so trust me, I know this isn't a damn game."

Dean closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "All that, and you were only attacked once, and we saved you." He said softly opening his eyes. "Imagine dealing with that everyday of your life," He said laughing bitterly, his eyes almost losing the spark, while he lost all his attitude, I don't know, but the look he gave me made me want to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. "Nightmares aren't going to be only during your sleep; you will see them, feel them and fight them restlessly."

"I don't want to hurt myself, if I wanted that there are easier ways," I said honestly. Dean gave me a nod agreeing. "I only want to do something good., I don't know how many hunters are out there, but I made a nation wide search, I know how many shit is out there Dean, I- I just want to help people the same way you and your dad helped me, call it charity dude!" I said joking the last part of my sentence, seeing the half smile he gave me.

"There are easier ways to do charity, Claudia." Dean smirked, glancing up at me. The attitude was coming back, so was the spark. "Hunting would be charity only in one case," He said making me raise an eyebrow. "If you were considering yourself monsters food," He teased shrugging as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Funny, very funny." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't hide the smile that crept on my lips. "I don't mind getting bitten for a good cause though, call it charity, too." _Shit, I couldn't believe I just said that_. I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

Dean almost chock on his coffee, grabbing a tissue to wipe his mouth, "That was close." He said coughing.

"Sorry, I was just teasing. Sorry." I apologized feeling bad, his face was red now.

"Nice sense of humor; almost killed me." Dean said. "But the getting bitten idea isn't that bad." He said with a cheeky grin. Great, he was flirting now, I was stupid letting my smartass tongue take charge.

"Back to business," I said seriously. "Let me put this straight for you Dean, if you're not gonna agree on taking me hunting, or at least show me the way, or letting me talk to your dad, I'm going on my own, and I will ask someone else." I said firmly. "But, when you hear about a dead newbie hunter, a 22 year old chick, you should know it'll probably be me, my blood will be on your hands."

"That supposed to scare me?" Dean said sarcastically, smirking at me.

"Yes actually," I nodded with a confident look; it was my last card to play. "If you're a real hunter, who is doing this job because he wants to save people, you won't let me do this on my own," I said as Dean now was studying every feature of my face, and every emotion. "Because you know I will go hunt, and I'll die without help, you didn't save me to see me dead, did you? So, all I'm asking for here is a little chance, you're allowed to kick my ass later," I saw his eyebrow rise as the smirk widened. "I take that back, you're allowed to call it off once I get sloppy or scared or anything." I told him, from the outside I looked confident, but the truth was I wasn't, I was desperate.

"You're one stone headed chick!" Dean told me shaking his head.

"Just think about it, alright?" I huffed. "You've got nothing to lose,"

"But you do, your life, plus I don't want you to die because of me." Dean told me. "I didn't save you to see you dying, remember?"

"If I died, it would be because I fucked up Dean," I said. "Not because of you, it probably will be because I was stupid." I smiled shrugging. "Think about it." I said slowly. He stared at me for a second, he was about to say something but I heard my sister's voice walking into the diner. "Look, this is my sister; do not talk about anything in front of her, please." I asked Dean in a low voice seeing the look he gave me. "She is scary dude, more than the monsters, trust me on this one."

"She looks," Dean smirked pausing as he checked out Martine, his eyebrow raised.

"Dude, she is married, don't check her out like that." I told Dean whose smirk was now sarcastic.

"She doesn't look that scary to me." He told me still looking at her. Great, he was drooling now over my sister, he didn't even care she was holding her baby by the hand. As I said before, a playboy.

"Dede!" I heard Eve's voice. Her mum was holding her but she was now trying to get away once she saw me. I smiled waving at her.

"Excuse me," I told Dean hurrying up to catch Eve. "Hello princess," I said taking her from Martine's arms.

"Choco yum, yum." Eve said, I looked at my sister for translation, I didn't speak baby. "Choco," Eve said again grabbing my hair and pulling it.

"She wants chocolate." Martine told me while talking to one of the staff and handing him some papers. "Claudie, take Eve now, I've some work to do. And give her a tiny piece of chocolate, I kinda promised her."

"Alrighty, we will go get cutie Evie some chocolate!" I told Eve who giggled clapping.

"Oh," Martine turned back looking at me, she had a confused look on her face. "What are you doing here anyway, weren't you supposed to be home by now?" She asked me frowning.

"Yeah, but I had a friend coming over, so I had to wait, and don't worry, your husband worked my ass off." I told her not realizing Eve was there.

"Claudie, no curses." Martine said rolling her eyes, "You know she will catch it and sing it all day."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Who's that friend anyway?" Martine asked me. "Give me a second," she said before I started talking, she finished her other conversation before she looked back at me. "So?"

"Nothing dude, it's just a guy I met when I went road tripping, he was in town and we met." It wasn't a complete lie; I did meet Dean during my road trip. "He's sitting in that booth over there." I said pointing at Dean, who had his hawk eyes on us.

"Oh, hello there," Martine said checking Dean out. "Damn, where they made that? In a candy store?"

"Are you kidding me?" I said in disbelief. But my shameless sister wasn't going to care much; she poked me leaning to whisper in my ear, her eyes still on Dean.

"At least tell me you hit that Claudie, it's a crime not to hit that." She told me. "Road trip, so in his car? Your car? Around a lake in a camp, give me something here."

"My God!" I exclaimed. "Martine, get your head out of the gutter,"

"What? Not that I'm gonna do anything, but the guy is just," She paused sighing. "Damn." She mouthed in order for Eve not to hear the curse. "But seriously, go for it."

"Shut up and go work or whatever you were doing, he is about to leave anyway." I huffed about to walk away from her. But Martine pulled me back holding my arm.

"You are taking him back to your place? Hand me Eve then," She said stretching her hand for her daughter.

"No," I said holding Eve tight to me. "I'm not, God woman." I huffed walking away.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, your loss." Martine said after me. "Because this hot piece of ass…" She paused daydreaming. "Take my advice Dede, tap that." My wise sister told me, making me roll my eyes on her.

I made sure Eve wasn't looking as she was playing with my necklace now; I flipped my older sister the finger. "Bitch!" I mouthed.

"Prude!" She said loud enough to piss me off. I watched her walking inside when I got back to Dean at the table.

"Sorry, my older sister." I said bending over to sit Eve in the booth without hurting her, making sure she was sitting properly, but she was holding into my necklace and for her to leave it, it was a battle. The whole time I was busy with Eve I didn't notice that by bending like that my ass in my tight denim shorts was right in Dean's face, whose eyes were locked on my body.

"Nice view," I heard him mutter. I turned around to look at him, "Even a better sight." He said since he was now getting a high definition image of my boobs in my damn stupid low cut top.

"Great, would you stop doing that?" I huffed trying to take off my necklace and give it to Eve instead of trying to make her letting it go.

"What? I'm doing nothing you're the one who shoved your humm…, well, in my face." Dean said innocently.

"Yeah, sure." I huffed finally getting Eve to sit still. "You're one naughty girl," I told her as I sat next to her and in front of Dean, the baby gave a sweet chuckle playing with the necklace in her hands, trying to ruin it like it was her main goal in life. I smiled at her, and then turned my attention back to Dean.

"You know you could have given her something else to play with, right?" Dean said pointing at Eve. "She wasn't gonna see the difference, she only wanted something in her hands."

"What? I know how to deal with kids!" I told him, protesting.

"Doesn't look like it." Dean said sarcastically. He stood up smiling at Eve. "I've got to go now; I've just arrived and didn't get any sleep yet, so,"

"Where are you staying?" I asked Dean getting up.

"There is a motel a few blocks from here, I'll check in." Dean said simply, like that was the most obvious answer.

"Okay, um, when you are going to tell me," I started to ask but his chuckle cut me off.

"You still think I might agree with your crazy plans?" He asked me still laughing.

"Yes I do think you will." I said stubbornly. He shot me a sarcastic yet flirty smirk taking a step closer to me, I could smell his cologne, the same scent I smelled when I wore his leather jacket.

"What I think is that you should take your sister's advice." Dean told me softly. My eyes widened hearing what he said.

"What? You heard that?" I asked shocked and confused.

Dean smirked winking at me. I was speechless; I didn't know what to tell him. He smirked at me one last time before he started to walk towards the door.

I wanted to say something; anything, but he was half way to the door, when Eve screamed out loud. "CHOCO!" Eve said banging with the necklace stone on the table.

"Not cool Eve," I said taking the necklace from her hand. She pouted at me looking down with her puppy eyes. I watched as Dean walked out of the place and walked to a very pretty car, I wasn't sure but it was Chevy Impala? Anyway, it was a hot car for a hot piece of ass. I sighed shaking my head. "Let's go get you some chocolate now." I told Eve as I turned my attention to her.

I was still wondering what would Dean make out of all I told him, was he going to ignore the whole thing and consider me crazy and just leave? Or, was there really a chance he'd agree taking me with him? I didn't know for sure, and for that, I was worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, me again :) I hope you liked the fifth chapter, we still don't know if Dean will agree or not, Humm? Let me know what you think guys, as you know reviews are love. Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	6. VI

**Author's Note: **

**dandy44, adaddario, ginkies, Jannine90, sam and dean crazy ass wench: Ladies, thank you all for your awesome reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you will like this one as well :D**

**cas-sweetevilangel, I know you know it already but, you rock, and thanks for everything :D**

**Half way through the story, ch6 :D Last chapter in the year. Happy New Year everyone, enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>Another day had passed, and I still didn't get any calls from Dean. Technically waiting a day isn't such a big deal, but not when you're on edge. Waiting for that call was like slow torture by needles, it hurt so deep and so much that I had nothing else left to do but to go to Dean. I was so restless, food and drinks got spilled all over the place and on a couple of unfortunate customers, even a few plates didn't survive, I had to take a break before all hell broke loose. I wanted and needed peace of mind, a final answer whatever it was, let it be a yes or a no, though I was ready to throw punches at the latest answer. I had to ask him, the uncertainty was killing me slowly and painfully.<p>

* * *

><p>"Martine, I'm taking my break now." I sighed sitting at the bar in front of my sister.<p>

"I was about to ask you to take the whole day off honey, you seem off and you're so not helping here." Martine told me softly. "What's wrong with you? Did you get back to the no eat, sleep and work all day thing?" She asked me about to get mad.

"No, nothing like that," I shook my head, "My brain is overloading, and I'm just," I sighed banging my head on the counter. "I'm just tired." I said smelling the faint lemon fragrance from the wood of the bar.

"Well, you were a disaster today, worse than me when I was pregnant," Martine laughed putting something in front of me; I looked up and saw a super tall milkshake. "That will help."

I smiled sitting straight again, "You're an angel," I told her grabbing the glass starting to drink the sweet smooth drink.

"What happened with that guy from yesterday?" Martine asked leaning against the counter.

"What do you mean?" I asked her back, she raised an eyebrow staring at me.

"I mean that since he left you're a walking disaster, who is he?" I took another sip of my drink, acting dumb, not answering her. "Oh great, now you're deaf." She scoffed rolling her eyes. "You know I'll find out sooner or later sweetie pie, you always come around and tell me."

"I know, and I will tell you, when it's the right time. Happy now?" I told her huffing.

"Yeah, sorta." She teased leaning off the counter, she patted softly on my arm. "Drink that and get the hell outta here, get some rest, or," Martine paused smirking. "Action."

"Dude, enough with the smutty jokes," I huffed rolling my eyes. "Enough that Dean heard you yesterday." I pouted hearing her laughs.

"Did he? Which part exactly?" She asked curious. I shook my head taking another sip of my chocolate shake.

"The part you gave me an advice to tap that!" I said as my sister's laughs got louder. "Funny, huh?"

"Well yeah," Martine said wiping her eyes. "The guy wants it; give it to him little sister." She said winking at me. "He was checking you out dude, dirty checking you out, like he was stripping your clothes off, imagining all the bad stuff he was gonna do to you." She said teasing me.

"And you saw all that from a 15 seconds glance, wow, we should call you Sherlock now." I teased.

"Uh yeah, when you're my age you get that wise and," She started but I cut her off laughing.

"Dude, you're 28." I told her rolling my eyes again.

"Well, yes, but I meant the age of experience." Martine said winking at me.

"Eww, you're nasty and I'm going." I said standing up, sipping the last few drops of my milkshake. "Thanks for the love though."

"Anytime sis. And don't be so freaking picky! You didn't give Brad an answer so far, and this Dean guy would totally shake you all night long, he looks like the type if you don't want a serious relationship at least get some action going." Martine advised smiling at me. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"We are so not going to talk about my love life now, are we?" I said sighing, and it was my sister's turn to roll her eyes.

"Stubborn ass, like always. Okay, we won't talk now, but soon we will." She told me, putting her arms on her hips. "Take care, sis." She said to me, I smiled back at her.

"Always," I said with a smile before waving goodbye at her walking out from the diner. The weather was cool and awesome; it was a little bit after 7pm, summer was almost over and the weather was the best, neither hot nor cold, but perfect for a nice evening walk, which I did.

Once I got out of the diner I walked aimlessly for a while, I eventually meant to go and meet Dean at the motel he was staying in, but I kept thinking it over while walking around town. I thought about calling first but I wasn't sure he would answer, so a surprise visit was going to work the magic. Or so I thought.

I reached the local motel and Dean's little beauty was parked there. But I didn't know what room he was in, and asking at the checking desk wasn't going to be helpful, for two reasons. First Dean probably wasn't using his real name, that's something hunters do, _sometimes_. The second reason was I didn't want to look like a hooker asking about a random dude in a random motel. So, it turned out I had no other choice but to call Dean and ask what room he was in, if he picked up.

Pulling my phone out of my jeans pocket I dialed Dean's number, it took a while till he answered. "_Hi_," He answered grumpily.

"Hi, it's Claudia. What is your room number?" I asked fast.

"_What, why?_" Dean asked confused, his voice was muffled for a second, like he was doing something else or in a hurry.

"Because I'm standing in the parking lot right now, open up and I'll see you." I told him standing by the Impala. _Yep, I checked and it was an Impala_. "I'm standing by your pretty car."

"_Well, my pretty car is parked right in front of my room_." Dean said and I saw him opening the door to me. "See, not that hard." He told me as he stood with the door open.

I rolled my eyes walking to the room, he was right, I was kinda stupid but I didn't think clearly. Outside of the room was darker than inside, I had to shut my eyes to make them adjust with the shiny lights, as I saw little sparkly suns once I walked in. "Damn it." I cursed shaking my head.

"You alright?" Dean asked me closing the door. I nodded my eyes still closed.

"Yep," I told him turning around to face him. And shit, Dean was standing in only a towel! I didn't see him when I was outside, only a body figure as the light was coming from inside, his whole body was covered in shadows. But now, I had a full frontal view of Dean Freaking-Hot Winchester in nothing BUT a towel, and as if that wasn't enough torture for me and my poor mind, he was just out of the shower by the looks of it. His hair was dripping, his toned tight body was sleek and covered with droplets of water making their way down his skin, as for the towel if it could be called such a thing, it was a nothing more than a tiny piece of cloth that barely wrapped around him, and Dean was holding it to keep it from slipping down. "Shit," I muttered to myself feeling the temperature of my body rising, how couldn't it? The guy was smocking hot with his clothes on, now, he was… there isn't a word for it, this whole language needs to be reconsidered, making up a new word just for that view of Dean. My eyes darted up to his face; he was watching me like a hawk, with a smug smile.

"You know, the way you are staring at me now, makes me feel dirty." Dean said, teasing me as he threw me an innocent look.

I took a sharp breath trying so hard not to stare at his sizzling body. "I'm sorry," I said above a whisper. My voice came out so shaky and hoarse; I had to clear my throat. "I'm sorry," I repeated with a heavy sigh. "I think, really think you should put something on." I said nodding along with my sentence. Dean smirked at me, as my eyes landed again on his left hand that was holding the towel tight to his waist, it slipped a little and he picked it up.

"Why? I think you're having fun here." Dean said. _Such a tease_, I was having fun, I mean that guy had a body of an athlete, or a statue of a Greek god, toned with muscles that just scream 'touch me'; but that fun was too much for me right now knowing that I could not touch him. _I couldn't, I just couldn't_.

"No, I am not!" I said meaning it to be firm, but it came out shaky and weak. "Put something on, please." I sighed and turned around swallowing hard; feeling my chest heavy, and my heart racing as my body was still on fire.

"Okay," Dean said walking in front of me back to the bathroom, and damn, I couldn't tear my eyes away from watching as he walked in that tiny towel right pass me and boy wasn't that towel a close-fit around his tight ass.

I bit on my bottom lip turning the other way. "God, that's too much!" I muttered wiping my forehead that was now sweaty. "Damn it," I said fanning myself, feeling the heat of my body, I knew I was sweating, and…, I'd rather not say what else. I took a deep breath sitting around the small table that was in what seems to be a very small motel room.

"You know I was going to call you, right?" Dean told me from the bathroom. "You didn't have to come." He trailed off.

"Well, I wasn't sure you would, hint why I came here." I said back, raising my voice a little, it was still heavy and I had to snap out of it.

"Thanks for the trust." Dean said sarcastically.

"I don't really know you, Dean, so." I said back, as he walked out of the bathroom, he was decent now. Wearing a dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt, he was bare feet and his hair was still messy, he pulled out the amulet he was wearing underneath. I forgot to mention he was wearing one, a golden charm on a black necklace, I wasn't sure if it had any meaning.

"Yes, still, you want to travel around the country with me." He said sitting on his bed, grabbing his socks. "Hypocrite." Dean mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, shut up!" I said rolling my eyes. "You saved my life and you didn't ask for anything in return, so yes, you're a good guy, but you probably think I'm some crazy chick."

"You, noooo," Dean said sarcastically stifling a laugh.

"You are a jerk, you know that?" I huffed.

"Ouch, that hurts, you know?" Dean said smirking at me as he stood up, reaching for a clean green shirt that was on the bed, he wore it and walked back to the bathroom.

"Are you going to ever finish getting dressed?" I sighed getting impatient.

"Well, you didn't mind staring at me naked, or… you want me naked again, that's what you askin'?" Dean said innocently poking his head from the bathroom door.

"Are you always like that?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Flirting shamelessly with anyone? Offering yourself?" I teased seeing the smirk he had on his face.

"Only when they're hot!" He said with a wink. _DAMN_. Dean made sure he saw my reaction before disappearing into the bathroom with a grin on his face. My heart was racing now, he was obviously flirting with me and he nailed it. The guy knew which buttons to press, and exactly what to say and do.

"Thanks for the compliment, but we really need to talk!" I said trying to stay strong.

"We were going to, and you weren't going to have to wait for me to finish dressing up," Dean said walking out of the bathroom, his hair was all nice and spiky as he brushed all the right way, not that anything wouldn't fit his face, I don't think anything dares not to fit that face. "But you interrupted me with your call, I was taking a shower and was going to call you to meet up, see, I'm not all jerk after all." Dean told me sitting back on the bed, putting his shoes on.

"I was impatient and I wasn't sure you would get back to me, sue me!" I said watching his every move, seeing the smirk he gave me, _that guy smirks a lot_.

"Careful what you wish for, Claudia." Dean said getting up off his bed.

"Always ready with answers, right Dean?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Dean shrugged smiling walking to me.

"Always sweetheart," He told me smugly.

"So, you're ready with an answer for what I asked you yesterday, Dean?" I asked him, smirking.

"Sneaky much. That was a tricky question." Dean said glancing up at me with his beautiful eyes. "Oh, give me a second." He said suddenly rushing back to the bathroom.

"Yeah, go ahead." I muttered to myself, he was already out of my sight, even before he finished his sentence. But it didn't take long; when Dean came back out of the bathroom I could smell his aftershave. _Mi Dios, that was way too much_.

"So, what did you want to know?" Dean asked simply standing in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest. I was about to answer when he waved me off. "What about we go get a drink, and then we talk?" He offered.

"What about we talk now, and then go get a drink?" I told him. He rolled his eyes on me.

"Fun lover, it's written all over you." Dean mocked shaking his head. "I was going to call you for that, I knew you wanted an answer and I was going to give it to you. Call you, meet up somewhere and talk. You weren't going to wait, or anything, and I still want my drink, so," He paused smirking at me again, grabbing his car keys from the nightstand. "I say we get out of here, get a beer, maybe eat too, I'm starving, and I'll give you the answer then." He told me.

"But," I started but Dean shook his head.

"Nope, this, or nothing," He told me with a shrug. _Blackmailing son of a bitch_. "What do you say?" He asked me with a sweet innocent smile.

I sighed and stood up. "Like I have a choice." I huffed walking to him, Dean opened the door for me, and I walked out. He followed closing the door after us.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it ;)) let me know what you think of it, please review :D See you next year with ch7 ;P :D<strong>


	7. VII

**Author's Note:**

**Dandy44, adaddario, ginkies, Jannine90: Thank you guys for the reviews, so glad you liked the chapter and hope you'll like this one as well.**

**Cas-sweetevilangel, a massive thank you, and as usual, you're awesome, thanks for everything.**

**Ta ta daa, its time for Dean to give Dede an answer ;)) Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Dean and I went to the local bar; it sure was a different scene. Our diner was more of a family-friendly place, where friends came to hang out and chill, while the bar was a bit more "rough" on the edges and definitely an adult only kind of joint, I liked going there once in a while.<p>

Once we walked in, all eyes were upon us. Of course! I was a local girl so everybody knew me, as for Dean well he was the stranger to be watched carefully. Like in every small town, everybody was a busy bee and knew everything and anything about each and every single person so when someone new appeared, all bees turned into hawks. As you would have it the rumors of me and Brad – already spreading faster than wildfire – made them believe they had a right to watch me and anybody with me very carefully, and Dean having his hand on my waist to guide me inside as we walked in, was big shock factor for them, but secretly I was smirking, loving how confused they all looked.

"Why they are staring at us like that?" Dean asked leaning to whisper in my ear.

"That's normal, you're a stranger." I told him softly hearing him chuckle. "Yep,"

"Well, it feels weird." He said pointing at a booth at the end of the bar. "Let's sit there, away from the nosy people."

"Sure." I nodded walking to the booth. "Rob, stop staring and get us two beers." I called at the bartender; he smirked at me and nodded.

*_Said you know I love you, baby. My love for you I could never hide._

_Oh, you know I love you, baby. My love for you I could never hide._

"Nosy people but they've got some good music." Dean said as we heard Zeppelin's music coming from across the bar.

"Wait till you try the drinks." I said slipping into the booth; Dean sat on the other side of the table so he was facing me.

_When you hear me moaning and groaning, baby, you know it hurts me deep down inside._

_When you hear me moaning and groaning, baby, you know it hurts me deep down inside._

"What can I get you?" The blonde waitress asked Dean, "Hey Claudie," She said carelessly.

"Hey Sally." I said forcing a smile. But the girl didn't even care; she was way too busy smiling like an idiot at Dean.

"Cheese burger, and two shots, please sweetheart." Dean told her with a cheeky grin. "You do shots, right?" He asked me and I nodded watching the blonde who was about to lose her panties.

"Anything else, handsome?" She asked Dean, obviously flirting. I rolled my eyes looking the other way hiding a smile.

"Not at the moment," Dean said winking at her. And as sure as hell he made sure to check her out in her tiny skirt as she giggled and walked away.

"Thanks for taking my order too, bitch." I mumbled, she took Dean's order and didn't even bother to ask me.

"Did you say something?" Dean asked taking his eyes off the waitress.

"No," I huffed. "So, you are planning on talking or what?"

"What? Can't you wait till I eat?" Dean asked me throwing me another innocent look, but I was done. I shook my head leaning against the table closer to him.

"No!" I growled. "You're going to talk now, you're toying with me dude, and I don't like it. Give me an answer, now!" I demanded.

Dean smirked, leaning in towards me as well. "Am I supposed to be scared now?" He teased, his eyes staring into mine. "Because I'm not." He said, his eyes lowering down to my cleavage, smirking at the sight of me in a low cut top. _I need to stop wearing those_.

"Eyes up here, Dean." I said pointing with two fingers up to my eyes catching his attention. I leaned back in my chair and automatically Dean did the same.

"Your drinks," a female voice said putting a tray on our table, Dean and I looked at the blonde waitress who smiled at Dean. "Your food will be right up." She said before hurrying away.

Dean grabbed one of the shot glasses waving it at me so I picked the other one. "Cheers." Dean said hitting my glass softly with his, before he washed it down.

"Whatever," I said drinking mine, all at once too, feeling the burning heat rushing down my throat.

"I agree." Dean said putting the empty glass on the table.

"What?" I asked confused, coughing a little. He smirked at me while he reached for his beer.

"I know I will regret this but I agree taking you with me." Dean told me as I stared at him in shock.

"Really?" I asked him my eyes widening.

"Really," Dean chuckled taking a sip of his beer. "My dad would kill me if he knew," He laughed to himself. "But, I swear, one mistake and I'll drag you back home."

"Understood," I nodded with a big smile on my face, I fought against the urge to stand up to do a little victory dance around the place. "I won't let you down."

"You better not," Dean said. "But," He started, his tone getting serious as he lost the smile he had on his face. "I only agreed because as you said, I didn't save you to see you die again, and I know you sat your mind on doing this with or without me, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." I told him honestly.

"Exactly," Dean sighed.

"But hey, I must be special, right?" I teased seeing the look he gave me.

"From now on, I'm the boss, no smart-ass-ness, alright?" Dean told me.

"Ai, Ai Captain." I smirked as he rolled his eyes on me. We stopped talking for a few minutes as the waitress brought Dean's food, starting her second session of obvious flirt. "Come on Sally, it's just a burger, for God's sake." I huffed making her glare at me.

Dean chuckled watching her walking away. "She has a nice, humm, name!" He said checking her out.

"Yeah, name, right!" I said sarcastically. "Sally has nice everything, but brains." I told him and Dean looked at me with raised eyebrow. "We all went to high school together. She worked in our place for a while but Martine fired her, lazy ass bitch. Sally, not Martine."

Dean chuckled and started digging in his food. "Did you tell your sister about hunting?" He asked me.

"No, not yet." I shook my head.

"Well, you better hurry because we are leaving tomorrow morning." Dean told me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Tomorrow like tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow like tomorrow." Dean mocked. "I've a hunt and we need to hurry, you always have a choice, though." He said with a sneaky smile, trying to make me back off.

"No!" I said firmly. "I'm coming, I only need to tell my family I'm leaving," I sighed.

"As I said, you better hurry," Dean said taking a big bite of the burger. "This tastes awesome."

"Enjoy it." I said standing up. "I'll meet you up at the motel, early morning." I said snatching some fries from his plate.

"Another rule," Dean pouted. "Don't ever snatch my food." He said and I laughed at him.

"Like this?" I teased grabbing a few more and eating them. Dean glared at me and that made me laugh even more. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving." I laughed reaching for my beer, "But taking this with me, see ya tomorrow Dean. Thanks for the beer."

"You're welcomed," He smiled. I smiled back at him before walking out of the bar.

**...**

_I Can't Quit You, Baby,_

_So I'm gonna put you down for awhile._

_I said I can't quit you, baby,_

_I guess I gotta put you down for awhile._

_Said you messed up my happy home,_

_Made me mistreat my only child._

_Yessir, you did!_

**...**

I danced my way out of the bar; I was so excited Dean agreed taking me with him in a hunt. I knew he was probably going to make it tough so I give up and quit, but he didn't know me yet, I'm tougher than my looks, and Dean was about to get a taste of that.

I was walking in the street humming 'I Can't Quit You Baby' it was stuck in my mind since I heard it in the bar. I danced on my bad singing, still drinking my beer, and I bet I looked like a crazy ass drunk chick, but it was a Saturday night, it was understandable, _sorta_.

"Claudia?" I heard someone calling, hearing footsteps coming closer to me. I turned around and saw Brad, _the hot cop_. He wasn't in his uniform but wearing summer casual clothes, jeans and a tight fitting black Bon Jovi t-shirt. "Are you drunk?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No, no," I laughed walking to him. "Only hyper, but not drunk, I only had this one beer."

Brad laughed shaking his head. "Nice performance there, you rocked that song." He teased.

"Uh, don't be mean!" I said slapping his arm playfully. "I just spiced it up a little. You don't know anything about art."

"Right?" Brad said sarcastically. "So, do you want company? Where were you heading anyway?"

"Back to the Café," I informed tossing the empty bottle in the trash.

"Great, I was heading there too." Brad said with a sweet smile. And I knew he was lying, he was probably heading to the bar to meet up with the rest of his friends or something, but he offered to walk me back, and I wasn't going to say no.

"Great, you can walk me, Sir!" I joked.

"Oh, don't sir me!" Brad frowned.

"I thought you liked people calling you that, Deputy!" I said teasing him. Brad rolled his eyes on me and chuckled.

"Only when I arrest you, you can call me that." He said.

"Humm, I'm not sure I want that to happen, Brad!" I laughed shaking my head as Brad nodded laughing too.

"Yep." He said walking next to me. A moment of silence passed as the two of us walked side by side. "So, um," Brad started and I looked up at him waiting for what he had to say. "Do you, you know, um maybe," He stuttered.

"Brad, take a deep breath and then talk!" I smiled patting on his firm muscular arm.

He stared at me with his chocolate brown eyes for just a second before smiling, braving himself. I didn't describe Brad, did I? Well, Brad was around 26 or 28, I wasn't quite sure. He was tall, like tall, Sasquatch tall. Black short hair, deep brown eyes, and a hell of a body. He looked like he hit the gym twice a day or something, I mean the t-shirt he was wearing was so tight fitting that it showed off his abs. Brad was cute, even with his firm cop looks he had this softness in his eyes that would make you trust him instantly.

In that split second those eyes looked down on me a few thoughts were going through that little brain of mine, I mean with the way he looked and being so obviously nervous, I couldn't! I couldn't help but compare him with Dean, I didn't know why I was comparing the two men, but I was. They were two opposite person, they acted differently and looked totally unalike, it was silly to compare them but there I was doing just that. It was strange, mostly because there was nothing between me and Dean, and well technically not Brad either – not that it couldn't change either way. On one hand I knew that Dean's attitude made its impact on me, and I was gonna go hunting with him, it was going to be tough on me, and on the other hand there I was standing in front of a very fidgety Brad who was getting cuter by the second...

"So, I was saying," Brad started talking again snapping me right out of my thoughts. "If you ever want to go out, sometime this week, maybe?" He asked, more like stuttered.

I smiled nodding as I felt myself blushing. "Sure, I'd love to, Brad." I giggled like an idiot.

"Great, um, I'll give you my phone number and we can set this, if you want to, of course." He asked shyly.

"Dude, of course!" I laughed. Seeing him all messed up like this was cute. We exchanged phone numbers, but I had to tell him something before he gets all hooked up.

"But, um," I sighed. "I'm going out of town for a couple of days, but promise, once I get back we sure can go out."

"Sure," He smiled widely, making me smile as well.

"Awesome," I said nodding. What happened today was getting too much for my nerves system, from the stress I had since last night, to Dean in a towel, and him agreeing to take me with him, and now Brad asking me out, it felt like having a heart attack.

I stopped as we reached the busy diner. "We are here." I said turning around giving my back to the diner looking at Brad.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me walk you." He told me, smiling.

"Aw, Brad thanks for walking me." I chuckled, and I had to tiptoe to give him a soft kiss on his always scruffy cheek. "Can't wait to get back." I told him honestly.

"I can't wait for you to get back." Brad told me softly as I stood now right in front of him. I smiled nodding about to walk into the diner, when Brad leaned down and pressed an eager kiss to my lips, while his hand softly cupped my face. I kissed him back, quickly; before he pulled back staring at me. I was still pretty much shocked and he probably saw it all over my face. "I'm sorry if I," Brad was going to apologize but I shook my head cutting him off.

"No, no." I said smiling. "I'm just surprised, in a good way, no need to say sorry." I told him seeing that he sighed in relief.

"Good, better." Brad said. "Okay, I'll head back to the ba…" He stopped himself, too late, and I laughed, his tongue slipped, he lied just to walk me here.

"Have a nice time." I told him. "See ya." I said watching him walk away before I turned around and walked into the diner with a wide smile on my face.

**...**

_Oh, when you hear me, honey, baby,_

_You know you're my one desire._

_Yes, you are_.

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Song: I can't <strong>__**quit **__**you baby, by Led Zeppelin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Two surprises, not one. I hope you liked the chap, please, always let me know what you think, don't be shy guys, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading. <strong>


	8. VIII

_**Author's Note:**_** Sorry guys for taking so long to update, I hope you will like this chapter, and promise will update sooner next time.**

**adaddario, ginkies, dandy44, Jannine90: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you will like this one as well :D**

**Undertaker's Hattress: Thanks for the review, and hope you will like what's coming up next in the story.**

**Subscribers of all kinds, thank you and hope to hear from you in the reviews.**

**cas-sweetevilangel, thanks babe for everything (L)**

**Here you go, 8/12, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I walked into the busy diner with a huge smile on my face; thinking back I am still amazed that I didn't notice my sister who was already waiting for me at the door.<p>

"Yo," Martine said waving her hand to wake me up. "From Earth to Claudia!" She joked finally snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I sighed looking at my older sister. "What?"

"What? Wow, that must've been one hell of a kiss to get you all worked up like this." I wasn't shocked she saw me and Brad. "Little sister, I'm so proud of you." She said grinning at me.

"Dude," I rolled my eyes blushing. My sister laughed loudly at the sight of me.

"Aww, look at you all bashful." Martine said still laughing, as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "When I saw Brad kissing you dude, damn, I almost jumped up and down."

"I didn't think he'd do that." I said honestly. "He asked me out too."

"Wow, finally he grew a pair, he's been here for like three weeks, and he spent them staring at you, barely talking." Martine said.

"Well, he did just now." I told her still smiling.

"Hey Martine, get me some more ketchup! I called for that like five minutes ago, and I still didn't get any! You've got some lazy staff here, no wonder." Both me and Martine heard a female voice, even before looking we knew it was grumpy Elta. An older woman who wore her nickname to perfection as she loved to annoy people, she was once someone or so she thought, and she made sure to live up to it by being a real pain.

"Go get it yourself, Elta!" Martine snorted. "You know where it is, back off and leave my staff alone, don't like it, don't come."

The woman glared at us and huffed looking the other way.

"That was rude, Martine." I told my sister softly.

"No, that bitch deserves it, next time I will kick her out once and for all." She told me, fuming. "Plus, now it's sister time!" Martine said smiling at me.

"Dude, there is something we need to talk about. Can we go to the office?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Sure, let's go." Martine said. "Helen, take care of the place while I'm inside please, and give grumpy Elta some freaking ketchup." She asked one of the girls who worked with us, who nodded and went away.

Martine and I walked into the office and I closed the door behind us. I went to sit on the cozy couch and my sister sat across me. "So, what's so important that you had to talk in here?"

"I'm taking a few days off." I said seeing how edgy my sister got.

"What? Why? Are you sick or something?" She asked, worried.

"No, no, I'm fine! I'm going out of town, only for a few days, promise."

"Why?" Martine asked curious.

"Martine, do you have to know everything?" I sighed, that was a rhetorical question, because I already knew the answer.

"Yeah actually, you're my little sister; I want to make sure you're alright." Martine told me seriously. "And that includes weird out of town visits."

"I'm just going to help Dean with something." I told her. Martine looked at me suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you said Brad asked you out, I assumed you…," Martine started to say confused; _man __she got the whole thing wrong__!_

"No, that's a whole different thing." I said interrupting her. "Brad, I did agree to go out with him. But Dean, it's work, it's …about the hunters' thing." I muttered.

"I didn't hear you well, raise your voice sweetheart!" Martine demanded getting snappy.

"It's about hunting Martine, don't make me regret being honest with you." I huffed.

"I knew you wouldn't give up," She snapped getting up. "So, what now?"

"Nothing, I asked Dean to show me how things work, and he agreed, I'm taking off for a few days that's all, I'll be here next week."

"So, you trust some random dude just like that? And you're going to travel across the freaking country with him?" Martine snapped.

"He won't bite Martine!" I shouted as she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't be so sure about that, Claudia!" She said with the same tone. "And you'll miss Eve's second birthday too."

"I won't!" I told her. "I said it will only take a few days, I promise, I'll be here by Eve's birthday, and I will be back in one piece too. I have a date, remember!" I joked, trying to make her feel better. My sister knew she couldn't stop me; even then I was an adult who could do as she pleased. But I get that she was worried, and that was the main reason I told her, I didn't want to lie to her in case something happened to me, she'd feel betrayed.

"You better come back in one piece, or I will hunt this Dean guy, and kick his sexy ass to hell!" Martine said. "Don't die!" She told me. I smiled nodding as I got up and walked towards her.

"I will do my best." I said hugging her. "And I will call you everyday, too." I promised feeling her hugging back tightly.

"You do that, or I will tell mum." Martine teased.

"Yeah, we don't want that, death will be easier than handling mum when she's angry." I laughed and my sister nodded smiling.

"When you're leaving?" She asked me.

"First thing in the morning," I said seeing the shock on her face. "I'm spending the night with you, I'll just go get my bag ready and I'm staying in your house tonight, okay?"

Martine stared at me with her teary eyes and nodded. "Okay, I hate you for doing this."

"Oh no, you love me." I smiled and hugged her again. "I will be alright sweetie, I promise."

"You better be," Martine sighed hugging me tighter.

**...**

The next morning I woke up around 5am, not that I slept in the first place. I spent the night with my sister at her house, we kept talking and joking till 3am, and when Martine went to bed I laid down wide awake until the fainted light of dawn came up. I only got, around half an hour of sleep, being too hyper and impatient to close my eyes for more than a few minutes at a time, but surprisingly I wasn't tired when I woke up, but a lot more excited.

"Morning Jared," I greeted walking into the kitchen. Jared was supposed to open up the café that day, it was almost 6am and he was wide awake and ready to roll.

"Morning Dede," He smiled pouring me a cup of coffee. "Did you enjoy sleeping in my bed?"

"Oh yeah, very comfy, but your wife kicks sometimes." I laughed and he nodded at me.

"See what I have to deal with every night?" Jared teased.

"Poor you! You get to sleep everyday next to the hottest mommy in the whole county, boohoo better suck it up." I laughed, sticking my tongue out teasing him. "But, sorry for sleeping in your bed, sis over there insisted, she scared me man, it's like I'm gonna die or something."

"You know your sister," Jared said and I nodded confirming. "Okay, let's roll, leave this mug and I'll make you a fresh coffee when we arrive at the café, gotta hurry!"

"Jared, it's Sunday, everything is lazy and awesome. Don't rush me." I pouted walking out of the kitchen grabbing my duffel bag.

"I'm not the lazy type if you haven't noticed, so, come on, come on, come on!" He laughed holding me by the shoulders and hurrying us towards the door.

"Dude, you're nuts!" I said laughing at what he did. He grinned at me as we walked out of the house.

"Isn't that why you love me?" Jared grinned getting into his truck.

"Who said I even love you, blondie?" I got into the car next to him.

"No coffee or muffins for you, Dede." Jared said making me laugh.

"I like how all of you are using Eve's name for me." I laughed shaking my head. Jared laughed and nodded.

"Better get back before her birthday or Evie will be super mad. And when I say Evie I mean your sister." He told me.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'll be back, as soon as possible." I promised.

**... **

When we arrived at the diner, I helped Jared cleaning up, getting the coffee and the rest of the stuff ready. It was still early to even open but that was Jared, always up and ready to kick before anyone else, he was devoted and that was another reason to love him. I waited till he got the doughnuts ready and grabbed four of them and two cups of coffee before I hurried to the motel to meet up with Dean, it was 7.30am and I knew he was awake as he texted me half an hour ago.

I walked to the motel holding my bag and the food, it was a short walk to the motel, but when I arrived Dean wasn't by his car yet. So I dropped my bag and leaned against the pretty Impala sipping my coffee slowly humming with the music blaring in my ears through my MP3 player. I texted Dean telling him I was waiting for him outside, and five minutes later, his room door opened, but it wasn't Dean who came out of it… oh yeah, it was Sally, the waitress. She was still in her clothes from the night before, showing off her skills at the famous Sunday morning walk of shame. I smirked watching her as she walked right pass me, but she didn't even bother looking at me, she was too wiped out to notice anyone, she must have had _A_ long heavy night.

"Wow, Dean, not wasting your time, are you?" I called seeing Dean walking out of the motel smirking at me.

"Nope, life is too short to waste it." He laughed. "Tell me those are for me!" Dean said pointing at the small doughnuts' box. I nodded laughing, handing him his coffee too.

"Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we may die." I said. "Love your 'Carpe Diem' spirit King Henry."

"Didn't I say I'm the boss here? No smart-ass-ness." Dean frowned at my mocking, walking around the car holding his coffee and doughnuts.

I rolled my eyes and put my duffel in the backseat. "Yeah, the boss, whatever." I said getting into the shotgun seat. Dean put his bag in the trunk and got into the car as well.

Once he got into the car he eyed me up and down. "You know we are going to hunt, right? Not to the beach!"

"Yeah, so?" I asked confused. He pointed at my legs and up to my body.

"You're wearing a skirt, Claudia!" Dean huffed. "Not that I'm not enjoying it, but you can't hunt wearing this."

I – again – rolled my eyes at him. I was wearing a dark blue denim skirt and a plain blue tank top, sandals and my sunglasses were resting on my hair like a band. I didn't put any make up but a lip gloss and mascara, while my hair was held in a simple ponytail. "Dean, I can do anything wearing a skirt." I told him resting my small bag in my lap, un-wrapping my MP3 wire from around my neck.

"We didn't even leave the town yet, and I'm already thinking of ditching you." Dean moaned starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." I said sarcastically. I wanted to play some music, before catching up on some well needed sleep, so I reached towards the music player, which was old. "Do you have any wires here… is this cassette player?" I exclaimed confused, I mean the car was pretty and old, but who said it couldn't be updated?

"Yeah, my car, remember?" Dean said defensively.

"I don't care; I just want to hook your wire in my MP3. Can I do that?" I sighed, getting sleepy and impatient.

"Well," Dean looked at me smirking. "You sure can do that anytime, sweetheart." He winked at me, licking his bottom lip.

"Dean, ew!" I frowned realizing what he had in mind, making a mental note that I should be super careful when I talk to this dirty minded guy. Dean laughed turning the radio on.

"Another rule," He started. "Don't touch my music,"

"I thought you wanted me to!" I teased and he chuckled again. He was a bad influence, that's for sure, because I'd never joke like this with a guy, Dean brought out the dirty side of me.

"You have no idea!" Dean told me, teasing back. "But as for my car, I'm the only one allowed to drive, or to pick the music. Want to listen to your MP3, use headphones."

"Awesome, this is gonna be fun," I huffed. "Dean, how many rules do you have?"

"As many as it takes, for you to listen," Dean said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Did anyone tell you before that you're a jerk sometimes?" I scoffed hearing his chuckles.

"Oh yeah, I lost count a long time ago," Dean said still laughing. "Now," He said in a shifty tone, he was serious, in a second. "You look like you haven't slept in ages, so why don't you take a few hours till we arrive? We have some work to do, I need you sharp."

"Sir yes sir." I said making a face at him. "We aren't talking about the case?"

"Now?" He asked me raising an eyebrow. I nodded and Dean shrugged. "Alright, dad told me about that case last night, he is far so he can't work it, it's a simple salt and burn, you know what that is, right?" He asked testing me.

"Yeah, I know!" I sighed. "So, that ghost, it's haunting someone, somewhere or both?"

"Usually ghosts haunt a place, it's an old house. We are going to meet up with the owners, but you don't get to speak unless I ask you too." Dean instructed. "I still don't know where the body is buried though, or who the ghost is, but there are rumors about that house, it's not clear yet."

"Well, if it's an old house, then people around would know a thing or two about it, and its past, I don't think this is a first time thing, places like this always have a history." I told Dean. We were starting to get into the business mood, no more teasing or flirting, pros style, and that was more comfy for me.

"I think so too, but I don't have enough information yet," Dean sighed glancing at his phone that was still on the dashboard. "Dad said I should work more on the case, he only gave me the initial info to start with, but only the basics leaving the rest to me."

"That's a way to do it," I muttered. "But it's a start, I'm good in research, stalker, remember?" I said pointing at myself and Dean smiled. "Once we reach the town, you go talk to its people and I'll find my way into the documents and the old papers for any accidents."

"Great, now, I kinda like you." Dean said grinning at me. "The research part isn't my favorite."

I laughed resting my head against the seat getting comfy, and putting my sunglasses on. "Good because it's my favorite." I sighed closing my eyes. "I knew you'd like me Dean Winchester." I teased hearing his laughs.

"Don't get cocky, Shorty." He laughed.

"Jerk!" I said and slapped his shoulder. "Wake me up when we arrive, green eyes."

"Okie dokie," Dean said making me laugh to myself.

**...**

My eyes fluttered open when I felt the car stopping, but I wasn't quite awake yet, that's when I felt Dean's hand shaking my shoulders softly.

"Claudia, wake up," He said. "Come on Sleeping Beauty." He joked. I yawned and stretched my body.

"I'm up," I said still sleepy and taking my sunglasses off.

"I'll go check us in," Dean informed me getting out of the car. We were parked in front of a crappy motel, the same crappy motel we were going to be stuck in for the next few days.

"Great, I'll get the bags out." I rubbed my eyes putting the sunglasses back on.

"No, wait till I come back." Dean called hurrying to the check-in desk.

"Whatever," I stretched my body yawning some more, I saw that Dean still had the doughnuts box open in the back seat, one was left, so I grabbed it and walked out of the car stretching my numb legs.

I waited for ten more minutes until Dean came back with a key in his hand. "I have bad news!" He said. I rose an eyebrow questioning. "They only had one room left; you're stuck with me till we are done."

"Peachy," I sighed obviously annoyed; I wasn't used to share motel rooms with guys I barely knew. "At least tell me we are sleeping in separate beds."

Dean smirked and nodded. "Yes, don't panic."

"I'm not! Let's just drop our stuff and start working." I said trying to hide my embarrassment. I hated motels and I sure as hell wasn't happy staying in one, not to mention now that I was going to share a room with a guy, I knew it wasn't going to be that great, and mostly awkward.

"Let's just drop our stuff and go eat something." Dean said walking to the trunk to get his duffel. "I drove for six hours straight, I need to eat."

"You can eat that!" I teased waving my doughnuts in his face or more like what was left of it.

Dean laughed closing the truck. "Aren't you a funny one?" He came close to me and softly said, "Let's get inside." Dean put his hands on the small of my back guiding me to our room.

"Easy there buddy," I protested grabbing my duffel quickly and walking in front of him.

"You're paying for lunch." Dean teased me. "You wanted to come, you got to pay."

"As long as you're paying for dessert," I teased back.

"I'd love to!" Dean said whispering in my ear. His warm soft breath on my neck made me shiver. I knew it was going to get _very_ interesting, and this, it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter, please, review and let me know what you think :D Thank you for reading.<strong>


	9. IX I Have to Quit You, Baby! P1

_**Author's Note:**_** Sorrrrrrrrrrry guys for taking so long to update, but I was terribly busy with so many things, plus, didn't get much reviews last time which was a bummer. But anyway, here you go, ch9, and hopefully you will like it, and promise I'll try to update this story – and the other SPN ones – sooner ;))**

_**Dandy44, and adaddario**_**, massive thank you girls for your reviews, I hope you will like this chapter as well :D**

_**Subscribers**_** of all kinds, thank you and hope to hear from you in the reviews. **

_**Cas-sweetevilangel**_**, thanks babe for everything, love you (LL)**

* * *

><p><strong>IX. I Have to Quit You, Baby. (Part One)<strong>

**...**

The next day Dean and I were in our room going through all the info we gathered since yesterday about the case. I was sitting on my bed with papers scattered all over it and on the floor too, while Dean was sitting at the small table in the middle of the room, eating.

"Well, the fact that no one ever thought about burning down that house amazes me!" I said looking at a copy of an old newspaper I got from the local library. "In only ten years over twenty families came and went, they never stayed there for longer than two weeks, some got badly hurt and the strange thing is, huh I mean the stupid thing is that really no one has talked about ghosts at all! I'll be damned; this is the Amityville shit all over again."

"Not many people believe in that," Dean said with a mouth full of food, before almost chocking on his food and drowning it down with his soda. "Most people just say it's a big old house that comes with lots of plumbing problems, and if you haven't noticed, haunted places don't sell."

"Uh, yeah!" I said throwing the piece of paper I had on the bed to join its friends. "No one wants to live in a haunted house Dean. I mean if you heard about a haunted hotel room or an old hospital, you'd stupidly go on a dare and maybe spend the night, but going to live in such a house, nope."

"Especially if it's a dead witch's house," Dean added and I sighed. The case wasn't that hard but we still couldn't figure out who the ghost was.

"It's not the witch's ghost though, she was burned or something," I said getting up; my head and eyes were hurting. "And each one of the families were specific it was not a woman they saw in the house but a man. This is so damn confusing!" I huffed, sitting next to Dean at the table.

"Welcome to the club," He said handing me my burger. We got food but I couldn't get myself to eat when I was on a worried or pissed off mode and in that moment I was both.

"You heard and read everything about this house including the witch thing, you only need time to process it all, now eat!" Dean said almost shoving the food in my mouth.

"Dude," I put the burger down. "If you stopped eating and helped me, maybe we would figure this out," I huffed as Dean smirked at me.

"We are figuring this out," He told me. "Cases take time, and I still have no idea how you managed to get and read all that in one night!" Dean said pointing at all the documents on my bed.

I shrugged reaching for my food. "I'm used to it," I simply said taking a bite out of my burger. "And telling someone you're a student with a deadline assignment works like a charm. Add teary eyes and a pout for the effect", I winked giving the thumbs up. Dean laughed looking impressed.

"I couldn't be more proud of you as I am right now!" He said and both of us laughed. Dean got up walking to my bed; he sat down and silently checked some of the papers. "Did this witch have any family?"

"Yep, she had a husband and a daughter as far as I know. Everything is all mixed up right now." I answered. "But her husband died right after her, and her daughter left town shortly after that, she couldn't stick around for long with everyone knowing her mum was a witch."

"Did she ever come back?" Dean asked again.

"No record after she left, why?" I wondered turning around to look at him. "Dean! Feet down, hooker sheets are gonna be ruined." I said seeing that he was sitting on my bed with his shoes on. He rolled his eyes and took his feet down.

"I'm thinking it's the daughter," Dean told me. I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to explain. "I think she didn't move out, but she was killed,"

"Why? Her mother was the witch, not her." I told him, getting up to go and sit on the bed as well.

"Well, people don't really see this line, the witch's daughter is a witch, don't forget this happened a long time ago." Dean told me.

"You have no faith in humanity whatsoever, right?" I mocked. Dean shook his head.

"It's not that, thing is, when people panic they do stupid things, the people in town killed the witch, and probably killed the husband and the daughter too."

"But the husband didn't die right away," I shook my head and dived in for the husband's death certificate. "Here," I picked it up and gave it to Dean. "It says he died ten days after his wife, in a hospital, from multiple stab wounds."

"And here," He handed me another piece of paper, it looked like a diary. "It says that the daughter left right after her mother's death, so not after her father's but before."

My eyes widened taking the paper from him to read it. "Shit, they did kill her."

"Yeah, and probably stabbed the dad too." Dean nodded. "What doesn't make sense to me is that the families said they saw the ghost of a man,"

"It's possible they weren't sure, I mean you see a ghost and stare at it?" I told him. "People see a ghost and they run, no time for staring, it's the _go nuts_ time, scream and run like hell."

Dean chuckled and nodded. "But, um, bad news," I said remembering something. "There is no record of the daughter anywhere at all; we have no idea where she is buried."

Dean stared at me for a while with a frown on his face, he was thinking. "In the house!" He burst. "Makes sense to me,"

"Not to me, but hey, you're the boss!" I sighed, something was off in that case, _or maybe I was just paranoid because it was my first case?_

"What's bothering you?" Dean asked. "I'm a democratic boss," He smirked.

I laughed a little and laid down on top of the papers and stared at the ceiling thinking out loud. "The witch was killed by some 'righteous' a-holes, who thought they were doing the world a favor burning a woman alive – even if they didn't have any evidence of her being evil – and then they killed her daughter, and probably hurt the husband, who died a few days later in a hospital,"

"Yeah, so?"

I propped up on my side supporting myself on my elbows, looking at Dean. "Dude, something is off, I know I just explained that people see a ghost and run but, in all the stories they say it's a bloody shape, remember the little girl, the daughter of the family who lives in the house now? She said it was a scary man, who had blood on his clothes, a lot of blood, holding a bloody knife." I paused taking a breath. "First off, she is a girl, we notice better, secondly, she was the only one the ghost talked to, and she said his voice was deep and hoarse, but he told her he will kill her like he killed her mother."

Dean huffed scratching his head. "Okay, a ghost of a man who attacks families, and threats little girls,"

"Yeah, pretty much sums it up," I sighed. "I don't really think the witch's daughter is the ghost," I paused feeling Dean's eyes on me, I looked up at him and he was waiting for me to talk. "Okay, let me see something, and then I tell you what I got." I said snapping up off the bed; I sat on the floor resting on my knees so I could still reach for the papers on the bed.

"Where are you going with this?" Dean asked confused. "Come on Shorty, give me something here."

"Stop calling me that, jerk!" I told Dean, still looking for the paper I wanted. "I'm looking for a pattern," I said hearing him grunting. "Dean, just give me a second."

"All the time you want, Shorty!" He said and I had to hit him, which made him laugh.

"Distracting idiot," I muttered. "Got it!" I jumped up with a grin on my face. "Check this out," I said handing a confused Dean a list of the families that had been into the house in the last ten years.

"And? We checked this already!" Dean said like he was talking to a crazy person.

"Yep, but we missed something," I said sitting back on the bed in front of Dean. "All the families saw a ghost, but only families with little girls got attacked. Check this police report, some of the families thought there was a guy in the house so they called the police, but it was only a ghost, OUR ghost."

"Police report, how did you even get that?" Dean asked confused, he loved to focus on the wrong things. _Distracted idiot_.

"I flashed the deputy," I said fast seeing the look on Dean's face. "Dude, focus," I huffed.

"Alright, alright, so you think this ghost is?" He asked shaking his head.

"The husband," I informed. "He killed his wife, or at least he was the one who told the town people about her, then he moved to his daughter, who stabbed him and ran out of the house and the whole town. He died in pain knowing his killer, and now, he is stuck in the house, attacking only families with little girls, who remind him of his own daughter, a bloody man – from stab wounds probably – telling them he'll kill them like he killed their mother, he is actually talking about his wife thinking he is talking to his daughter." I finished gasping for air.

"Wow!" Dean exclaimed. "You sure can talk fast,"

"What? That's all you have?" I exclaimed. "I brilliantly figured out this whole case, and that's all you got for me?" I pouted.

Dean laughed getting up off the bed. "I'll get you some candy,"

I looked at him for a second, smirking "Deal! And, another good news, we know where the husband's buried." I held a piece of paper to Dean's face.

"Let's go then!" He said grabbing his jacket.

**...**

"You had to wear shorts, huh?" Dean panted as he was digging the grave.

"Why do you care? I'm the one who's gonna get dirty, not you!" I said, barely able to breathe.

The son of a bitch made me dig with him, and when Dean told me he will make me do it, I knew I had to make him suffer. So seeing as I was so smart, I didn't change my clothes at the motel but decided to keep my tiny denim shorts and my cami. Thing is digging the grave in front of Dean in that outfit, was sure making it harder. I saw how he was checking me out the whole day, remembering what my sister told me, but hell no, Dean Winchester was not going to lay a hand on me. Not that I didn't want it, but because I knew that was probably the last time I'd see him, I wanted to prove that I wanted to hunt, not to sleep with a hunter.

"Just shut up and keep digging." He snapped glaring at me.

"You're the one who started talking," I rolled my eyes and kept digging. It was night, but we used the car lights to do this dirty mission. "Oh, it hit something,"

"Yeah, back off, it's the casket." Dean told me, still panting, resting his back on the dirt wall. Then he leaned down to wipe some dust off the coffin opening it.

"What now?" I asked gasping for air.

"Salt and burn," Dean said climbing out of the grave, stretching his hand to help me climb up. I took his hands and fought to get out of this shit ass grave, and when I saw how much dirt I got on me, I knew that Karma was really a bitch.

"Peachy!" I huffed dusting off my clothes. Dean chuckled taking the salt can out of the duffel.

"Told ya," He mumbled sprinkling the salt into the open casket.

"Bite me," I spat out hearing him chuckle again.

"I'd be more than happy to!" Dean told me, turning around just to wink at me before he laughed one last time, and then he turned his attention to the grave. "Matches!" He called, but before I could hand Dean the matches, a shape appeared between us, in front of me and behind Dean, it was our ghost.

"Dean, watch out!" I screamed but it was too late, the bloody ghost of a man in his early fifties hissed something I didn't recognize, as Dean flew hitting the headstone of another grave nearby.

I knew I didn't have much time to think, that was the husband's ghost who came for us, he was on a mission of finding his daughter to kill her and he wouldn't rest until doing just that. It wasn't over yet, but for me, his time was up, this guy needed to go to hell with all his psycho killer buddies. So, I ran fast to stand on the edge of the grave, facing the danger of slipping down and breaking my neck, but I managed with shaky hands to light up a match throwing it in the grave. And oh my god, it was the first time to see something like this. I heard the ghost screaming before it burst into flames as his body burned.

"Wow! That was cool." I said with wide eyes still staring at the spot the ghost was standing at.

"I'm fine, no need to check!" Dean said wincing, he was in pain and still a smartass. I got up and hurried to check on him.

"You alright?" I asked as my legs gave out on me, I sat there next to Dean.

"Yeah, you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, too much adrenaline I guess," I sighed collecting my breath. "Dean,"

"What?" He asked, both of us still sitting on the ground, all dusty and beat up.

"I just saved your ass!" I said starting to laugh. "That's my first hunt, and I saved your sweet ass." I told him laughing harder.

Dean glared at me making me laugh hysterically. "That's only the rookie luck,"

"Luck or no luck, I own your muffin now!" I said getting up, offering him my hand, he stared at me for a second before reaching for it. But Dean wasn't that good, he only took my hand to pull me down again, and I lost my balance falling in his lap.

"I still can beat you!" He said holding me down.

"Yeah, I'm a tiny girl, you can beat me, but you couldn't beat that ghost, I did, ha!" I teased laughing some more. "Let go dude, I was just waiting for a thank you, jerk!"

Dean rolled his eyes letting go of me, we stood up and gathered our stuff ready to leave. "Let's not forget the candy I promised you." Dean said walking in front of me, and, I couldn't help but checking him out as he walked in his tight fitting jeans. _Depends on what kind of candy you mean Dean_. That was what I thought of saying, but I bit my tongue forcing the dirty thought to stay in.

"Sure, I deserve it!" I said smiling weakly, the rush was over and my body was starting to hurt. "Oh, Dean, can you give me a ride back home? I think since the job is done, I should get back." I told him getting in the car.

"What? Already, we still got time to celebrate." Dean frowned, getting in the car as well.

"Yeah, but I promised my sister." I told him. "But, I promise you, the next time we hunt together, we will celebrate." I smiled seeing Dean rolling his eyes.

"Fun lover, just like I said before." He shook his head starting the car. Dean looked at me smirking.

"What?" I laughed nervously.

"Nothing only that you think I'll take you with me again." He teased laughing.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." I smiled confidently. Dean smirked at me, his beautiful green eyes lingering for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the road. And I knew that this was the first hunt with Dean, but sure not the last.

* * *

><p>The next morning Dean and I drove back home, he dropped me off and left right away. That case – my first case – took only three days, and from what Dean told me, it was a record, rookie's luck. But I was glad it didn't take long, I needed to get back home before my sister calls the cops and starts freaking out.<p>

I didn't hear from Dean for five weeks and I thought he forgot all about me. I didn't hunt on my own either, I got stuck with my normal life again, work, family and dating. For a while I didn't even bother myself checking for hunts, still, I was itching for a call from Dean, and to be honest, I did want to see him again, and it wasn't only about hunting. It was strange, we were supposed to be hunting buddies and the awkwardness was somehow silly, but, I just couldn't shake that feeling off. So, I didn't call him, for five weeks.

But Dean was a better 'hunter' than I was, he didn't need that much help, and our next case proved it to me. When he finally asked me to join him on a hunt, I couldn't wait to go. Forgetting all about being normal, remembering how exciting last time was and how good it felt when we were done with the hunt, the after rush, nothing felt like it. So, I gathered my stuff in my always ready duffel, putting my extra weapons and tools – I got more stuff to help me hunting, couldn't use Dean's weapons every time. I told my sister I was going to take off for a couple of days and then waited for Dean to pick me up again. And I have to admit, it felt good seeing him.

The strange thing was that hunt was easy, it was a simple salt and burn and Dean already figured out everything about it, who was the ghost, where it was buried, everything. The only thing I helped him do was to salt and burn the remains. It kept me wondering why he even called me if he knew what to do, it certainly didn't seem like he needed any sort of back up.

* * *

><p>"That was one cookie ghost!" I laughed getting in the impala. "Even you Dean could have taken care of it, alone."<p>

"I like company, what can I say?" Dean teased getting into the car as well, after returning the shovel and the rest of the tools in the trunk.

"Should I be flattered now?" I teased back smirking at him.

"Oh, you should!" Dean nodded with a small smile on his handsome face. "And remember, you owe me,"

"I owe you what?" I laughed.

"An after hunt party!" He said in a duh kind of tone. "Last time you took off fifty seconds after the hunt, not this time Missy!"

"Sir, yes sir!" I laughed. "As long as you have booze Dean, I'm on board."

"Always honey, always." Dean said giving me a heart stopping wink. He reached for his pocket fishing for something. "Here, take that." He said tossing something to me, I caught it and it was a bracelet.

"Oh, ow!" I said as Dean looked at me confused. "You're trying to get in my pants," I teased hearing his chuckle.

"Well, that'd be awesome," Dean smirked making me slap him, which made him laugh harder. "But, that's a protection bracelet; many hunters wear some form of protection. It's a thank you for last time, for saving my sweet ass."

"Ohh, well, it was a pleasure to save your sweet ass Dean," I smiled checking the bracelet out, it was silver with way too many charms, a cross, a pentagram, and charms from half a dozen other religions and beliefs, Muslims, Jews, even Ancient Egyptian and Celtic ones, and some others I didn't see before. It was a carnival of charms, and I liked how it looked on me, and the dangling sound it made when I moved my hand. "Thank you, not only it's for protection, but it looks awesome." I grinned.

"Try to keep it on at all times," Dean told me and I nodded. "Now, party time."

"Wow, you're really excited about this! Like you didn't party this whole time." I laughed, teasing.

"Well, I didn't." Dean told me, his eyes on the road. "I went to hunt with dad again, and you can say he isn't the partying type."

"Ooh, well, I'll make it up to you Winchester," I said patting softly on his arm. "See, I'm not much of a fun killer now."

"Yeah, my influence," Dean said smugly, smirking.

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "Where are you going anyway? This isn't the right way to the motel."

"Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious," Dean mocked. "We are going to have an outdoor celebration." He told me and winked.

Dean took us to this massive park right in the town we were staying in, well not only us but also what I found a few minutes later, a huge amount of liquor; it looked like he robbed a store or something. It made me laugh so hard seeing how excited he was.

At first we sat on the hood of the pretty impala drinking, talking and listening to the music that came out of the radio. We talked about hunting, our families, how Dean and his father came to be hunters, and he told me for the first time that he had a brother, who left the family and went to live a normal life, the whole college deal. Dean wasn't too happy about what Sam – his little brother – did. But I didn't give him my opinion, he was talking and I was listening, didn't want to tell him that Sam did what he wanted and that it was his call, Dean was pretty emotional talking about his family and I didn't want him to regret confiding in me.

I also talked about my family, my work and we had lots of fun, and of course that talk wasn't so serious, we were flirting and teasing every few minutes. It didn't take much for us to drink more and more. Dean challenged me for a drinking competition, which he won, twice, when he drank all the shots while I spat half of them, mostly from laughing. And he got me drunk, because when I told him I didn't get drunk in a long time, Dean considered it his holy mission to get me there.

Two hours later we were lying on the grass laughing like idiots, it was kinda late and cold but the amount of alcohol in our systems made us warm enough. I took off my jacket and laid on it. I looked around seeing the empty beer bottles around me and Dean.

"Dude, we have to clean this up before we go." I said kicking his leg feeling him moving closer to me.

"Oh yeah," Dean said resting on his elbows looking around. "Shit, did we drink all that?" he asked laughing, and I thought what he said was hilarious laughing so hard till I cried, that was the booze laughing.

"Yeah, see, I told you I can handle my liquor." I said as he nudged me.

"Yes, you do!" He said sitting up next to me. "Even though you spilled half of it on your clothes,"

"Hey, you made me laugh. Your fault Winchester," I laughed looking up at him under the moonlight. And hell, Dean couldn't look hotter than he looked at that moment, and that wasn't the booze. "Dean,"

"Yeah?" He answered staring down at me with the green eyes that made me melt.

"Did anyone tell you that you're so fucking hot?" I asked him. And that was another reason I didn't get drunk often, my tongue tends to take control, which is only the beginning.

Dean laughed getting closer to me. "Do you think I'm so fucking hot?" He asked and I nodded slowly biting on my bottom lip.

"Yeah, I do." I whispered, as it was harder to breathe now, since Dean leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"Good, because I think you're hot too!" He said in a husky sexy voice, his breath tangling my skin sending shivers down my spine, I felt my body's temperature rising almost screaming for him to kiss me. And it was like he heard my thoughts; Dean looked up at me, smirking before he brushed his soft pouty lips to mine kissing me softly.

I kissed him back, of course I couldn't resist. The kiss started off softly but when I kissed back showing Dean he was on the right track, he deepened the kiss turning it into a more passionate one. "Oh God!" I gasped pulling back for air. He was killing me.

But Dean didn't back off, he got on top of me and leaned down to kiss me again, and this time the kiss was more eager and full of lust, he knew I was enjoying our making out session and he decided to give me more. Dean very slightly brushed his warm tongue against my lips asking to be let in, obliged by giving him just enough room to tease me some more. A soft moan escaped my lips, when I pushed Dean away, both of us panting, he was driving me crazy. He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. "You want me to stop?" He panted, and I shook my head no, I was too weak to say no, I did want him and I knew he was up for it, at this point I didn't care if it was the alcohol or not, I only knew that Dean shouldn't stop what he was doing to me.

"No, don't stop." I sighed pulling him into another kiss, and that time the kiss was fierce, we knew where we were heading to and it felt so good. Dean kept kissing me, harder every second while his hands were already working under my shirt, stroking my bare skin that was burning for more.

"I won't," Dean groaned his lips heading down to kiss my neck, I moved to give him more access as he started to nip and suck making me moan harder, my hands pulling him closer to me, stroking his firm back. I slipped my hands under Dean's shirt and tried to pull it off. And when he felt that, he took his lips off my body straddling me, he took off his shirt and then his white tight t-shirt followed.

"Damn," I cursed swallowing hard, I remembered the first time I saw Dean wet and naked in nothing but a towel and how hot he looked, and now, he was all mine. He smirked down at me, one hell of a sexy smirk, leaning down slowly putting his hands on my hips, reaching for the hem of my shirt that was tugged under my jeans; he pulled it out of the jeans and started to unbutton it revealing my bare skin underneath. He took a moment eyeing me up and down after he was done with the , that look in his eyes; my heart missed a few beats.

Dean started to kiss my body, up till he reached my bra; he looked up at me waiting for a silent permission to take it off. "Claudia!" He groaned his chest rising up and down, as I felt his body's heat against mine.

"Dean," I moaned breathless, I wanted him to take my bra off, and to get done with the rest of my clothes, but, but something told me I shouldn't, that I couldn't let him do that. My body wanted him, yearned for his touch, but my brain said no. "I-I think we should stop," I said taking a deep breath, hating myself for saying that. But knowing the risk, it was for the best to stop now.

"What? Why? I thought you wanted this." Dean asked in confusion, his eyes and hands still on my aching body.

"I do, there is nothing else I want more right now," I admitted. "But, but I'm," _Oh god, I sucked_. "I'm seeing someone else."

"So?" Dean asked simply.

"So? So, I'm not a slut," I replied. Dean sighed staring into my eyes.

"You know, if you didn't reach third base, you're free to do anything." He wanted this so bad, but, it just wasn't right.

I shook my head letting out a small laugh. "Well, I already did. So, this is cheating. I'm sorry Dean."

Dean sighed and rolled off next to me on the grass. "It's fine," He said sounding disappointed. "We got so drunk and," He stopped, not finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," I said getting up and I buttoned my shirt, seeing as Dean was putting on his clothes. "I'll gather all these bottles, can't leave it like that." I told Dean putting my jacket back on, I wasn't cold, hell, my body was still feeling Dean's touch.

"Good idea," Dean said standing up. "We should get some rest too; I'm dropping you off tomorrow morning. You better get back early, before your boyfriend gets worried." He mocked.

"Jealous?" I asked, annoyed. Dean let out a sarcastic laugh walking away from me.

"Of course not," He told me, but I couldn't see his face. "Let's just finish up and leave." Dean said opening up the Impala trunk, putting the empty bottles there in order to throw them away later.

"Whatever," I muttered walking back to the car. I got into the passenger's seat as Dean got in, silently; he started the engine and turned on the radio. 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC was playing on the radio. I sighed one more time resting back my head on the seat closing my eyes, cursing myself for ever letting this happen.

I hate getting drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>We are done for now ;)) I really hope you did like the chapter, pleeeeeeeeeeese, be nice and drop me a nice review. Thanks in advance.<strong>


	10. X I Have to Quit You, Baby! P2

_**Author's Note:**_

**dandy44, adaddario, ginkies: Thank you SO much for your reviews guys, so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you're going to like this one as well.**

**Aya Salim: Special thanks to you for the awesome reviews, hope you'll like what's coming up next too.**

**And of course, massive thank you to cas-sweetevilangel, for being super awesome, and for beta this story.**

_**BEFORE**_** we start, this chapter is rated M, R, or whatever rate that might be applied on it, so dark, so just a warning, all I hope that you guys will like it. So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>X. I Have to Quit You, Baby. (Part Two)<strong>

**...**

Honestly, I thought I was never going to see Dean again after what happened that night, but I was glad to be proved wrong when he called me a few weeks later.

But that time was different than any other time, Dean was nervous, on edge. He didn't call me as usual, a day before picking me up to join him on a hunt. Instead, he came by and asked me to go with him, leaving me no time to get ready or gather information about the case. I didn't know Dean for a long time, that's true, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that something was wrong. But, I left with him.

And, I wish I said no.

* * *

><p>"Hello," I answered my phone walking away from the noise of the café.<p>

"_Are you free tonight?_" Dean asked, not even answering my greeting.

"No, actually it's pretty busy, birthday party and shit, lots of work ahead," I told him getting in the office, the noise was impossible. But Dean didn't answer, I heard him sighing, "Dean, what is it?"

"_A hunt, a damn hunt_," He answered sounding rough and anxious.

"Duh, Dean, it's always a hunt. What's so special about this one?" I asked, getting worried.

"_That I'm pretty much fucked_," Dean spat out, "_I thought I could work this hunt alone but it turned out it's…,_" He paused sighing. "_I can't get a hold of my dad, and there is no time to call on any help. I wouldn't call you in such a hunt Claudia, its dangerous, but I have no other choice_."

I never heard Dean talk like that; hearing him say that he was stuck got me worried. When someone like Dean gets so nervous, you know that something terrible is about to happen. I knew I had to help him, if my guess was right; people's lives were at stake.

"Okay, give me half an hour to," I started but Dean cut me off.

"_No time, trust me_." Dean said. "_I'm outside your café, meet me up, I have weapons and everything we need, I only want you out, now_."

"Okay, okay, shit Dean, I'm freaking out right now." I said grabbing my purse out of my small locker. "I'll be out in a sec,"

"_Alright, I'm waiting in the parking lot_." Dean said, his voice was somehow calmer.

"I see the car," I said waving at him once I walked back to the café, I saw the Impala through the glass walls. Dean nodded at me and hung up.

What was left was telling my sister I had to bail out on them in the middle of a busy day, it was around 10pm in a weekend night, but I had no choice.

"Martine, I have to go." I told my sister who was talking to a local guy; she excused him with a smile plastered on her face turning around to look at me.

"What?" She snapped.

"I have to go, something came up, and I really have to go, I'm so sorry." I told her in a hurry, pleading with her.

"What's going on?" Martine asked me worried.

"A hunt, people are probably going to die, I just have to go. Dean is waiting outside." I told her seeing the confused look she gave me.

"When are you coming back?" She asked me, sighing.

"I don't know, I don't know anything, he just called me now," I said. I had a bad feeling in my gut; something was wrong, or about to go wrong.

"Alright be careful sis," Martine said pulling me into a hug. And I hugged her tight, "You alright?" She said and I nodded against her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am." I lied forcing a nervous smile at her. "I'll call you when this is over." I told her pulling back walking towards the door. My sister smiled and nodded silently at me as I ran out of the café to the car.

"Nice dress!" Dean said once I got into the car next to him.

"That's why I wanted to change," I sighed. I was wearing a white halter short dress, and sandals, there was a birthday and it wasn't just work, I knew those people, so I had to look nice. Nice dress, make up, and hair.

"Well, there isn't time, you will have to deal." Dean said starting the car. "And I wasn't teasing, you look nice."

"Wow, no teasing, no flirting?" I asked him laughing. Dean smiled at me shaking his head. "Okay, I'm worried now, what the hell is going on?"

Dean took a deep breath shooting me a nervous look. "Have you ever heard of the 'Zugarramurdi Witches'?"

"No, should I?" I replied shaking my head.

"Well, I don't think so," Dean said. "Long story short, a place in Spain was called 'the Basque village of Zugarramurdi'. Zugarramurdi was a town near the French borders, where some of its citizens were accused of being witches; it was during the Spanish Inquisition in the 1600s, the Witch Hunts or the Witch Trials,"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" I said, waving for Dean to keep going. He nodded and started to explain.

"These witches were accused of killing over 300 people, mostly kids, it was said they used them for sacrifice. They used to kidnap kids from their beds, and," Dean paused taking a deep breathe. "And eat them."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. The image of Eve flashed in front of me, hurting a kid was not and never will be acceptable, but eating them, that's terrible! These witches were human not monsters, and that's why I hated them more than anything else. They were given a choice and made it to be evil bitches going after the most innocent souls of all humanity.

"Yeah, the blood sacrifices are part of the ritual, to prove their loyalty to their master or whatever demonic ass they answer to. The more hard core the witch goes, the more she proves her allegiance." Dean explained to me. I was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Tell me they aren't back after over 300 years!" I said. "You know in those times, from what I read, things were conflicted, it wasn't only witches war. There were a few economic and racial issues too, and just like Salem, it wasn't only about the witches, it was also about the land."

"I know, I know," Dean huffed. "But the freak show in that town, it's unbelievable. That group thinks they are the descendants of the Zugarramurdi witches, and made it their mission to sacrifice the bloodline of those their ancestors didn't get to."

"No one heard about the killings and kidnappings? Where the hell did the authorities go?" I asked. Dean let out a sarcastic laugh.

"With them!" He said making me startle.

"Oh, peachy," I huffed. Witch Police, well that was new, a new term for a dirty cop.

"Oh yeah," Dean agreed. "The town is near; we will reach it in…" He reached for my hand checking my watch. "In about an hour, I only hope we aren't too late." He said putting my arm back in my lap.

"Dean, I'm not sure we are capable of,"

"Of getting this job done?" Dean finished interrupting me. I nodded. "I know, but it's Saturday night, they are making the final sacrifice tonight at midnight. And no one is near, it's only you and me, we have to try."

I wiped my face sighing, I never felt so trapped in my own life like I did at that moment, and then I knew why I felt terrible since Dean called me. "I hope it's not too late." I muttered looking at the clock, that said it was almost 11pm, we didn't have much time left.

"Me too!" Dean added.

**...**

We arrived at ghost town 45 minutes later, it was quiet, that type of silence that climbs on the top of your soul and pushes it down, silence that's worse than a dozen thunder storms. And I was getting scared; the deeper I walked into the town, the more insecure I felt even with Dean. I was so terrified that I grabbed his hand for some kind of comfort; he squeezed it getting closer to me as we walked together. But Dean and I weren't completely alone, there were with us around ten more people; later on I learned that they lived in town, some of them lost their kids while others saw the changes that happened and they believed Dean when he told them about the witches. Now, they were ready to help us and save their families.

"Dean, how many witches we are talking about here?" I asked softly, whispering to Dean so no one else could hear.

"Around 40 or so," Dean whispered back seeing the shock on my face. "That's why I asked for your help."

"Dean, 40 against 12, I don't see us getting out alive." I said honestly, but Dean didn't answer me back, he just squeezed my hand tighter, walking silently next to me.

We kept walking through the town till we reached the woods where we heard the ritual was being held. The town now was divided in two, the witches and their victims. As for us, we probably were going to be the witches' dessert, after they kill the rest of the town.

I walked next to Dean in the middle of our small group; we had weapons of all kinds. Personally, I had a shotgun and a big silver knife, but since I had nothing but a dress on me, I was holding the gun, while the knife was in my bag. My other hand was in Dean's, the whole situation made me feel like a little girl again, walking towards the unknown, and the further I walked into the woods, the further fear's grip tighten around my heart. It was like walking to my own death. _And I wish I was_. I found myself muttering prayers along the way, it was getting darker and darker the deeper we went, and the silence that kept us company throughout most of the journey, was backing off, it wasn't its territory anymore. We heard the drums, and saw the fire, at first it wasn't clear, but when we got closer we saw it, and we saw them.

From behind the bushes we saw men and women in black clothes, they were bowing in front of a carved shape, it looked like an ugly Gargoyle, one of these statues that portrayed the devil in the Middle Ages. But we couldn't see anyone's face, not only that most of them were bowing, but that the fire was only making their shadows visible to us. The only clear vision of a person was one of an older woman, mid fifties, thin, pale with messy hair, and she was wearing a black cloak. The old hag was holding a bowl, I couldn't see what was in it, but I was pretty sure it was blood. It was confirmed to me when she started to splatter the blood all over the ugly statue, herself, and the rest of the coven, whilst chanting in a language I never heard before.

"Is that Latin?" I asked Dean, my voice came out shaky. But Dean – who had his eyes glued on what was going on – shook his head.

"No, I never heard this language before." He whispered back to me. Then, he tore his sight off the witch to look at me. "Claudia, you won't stand a chance in a full on fight, you should go release the kids." Dean instructed me, looking at me straight in the eyes, as the fainted light from the fire lit up half of his face shining into his eyes, while the other side remained in the dark.

"But, but I don't know where they are," I told him, feeling myself shaking. I was new, and I wasn't used to this, hell, I don't think anyone would ever get used to this.

"They are nearby; there is an abandoned chapel on the other side. One of the men told me the kids are probably there." Dean informed me. "Can you do this?" He asked and I nodded hesitantly. "I need a clear answer, Claudie!"

"Yes," I sighed nodding with more confidence. "Yes, I can do this." I confirmed.

"Okay, and if anyone or anything come near you, shoot, no talking, just shoot!" Dean ordered me, firmly like a commander.

"Okay, I will." I said taking a deep breath, trying to reduce my fear, and stop myself from shaking, but that wasn't working. "Don't die! I still need a ride home." I told Dean who gave me a small smile nodding.

"I won't," He said. "Now, go! And never look back, not until you're done. You hear me?"

"Yes, yes." I said gripping the cold metal of my gun tight in my hand, taking the knife out of the small bag that was wrapped around my shoulder. "I'm ready." I told Dean who nodded and let go of me, and I started to run.

I was running for two minutes when I heard the gun shots and the screams, Dean and the rest of the men walked gun blazing. The men had lost their families, learned that their children had been kidnapped by a fucked up witch cult who most likely will kill them and eat them, they were mad, hopeless and blinded by their ultimate loss; they were on a revenge spree, a suicidal mission.

But I kept running, remembering what Dean told me, that I shouldn't look back, even if running was a pain in the ass. The fire was no longer giving me any sort of light; I was panicking and running deeper into the murky woods. In a short dress and flat shoes, it wasn't easy going, I got scratches all over my body, tripped a million times, but I never looked back., I kept running till I was out of breath, and even then, I kept running, not because I was a hero, but because I was too scared to stop, stopping meant death and if any of the witches escaped the villagers and Dean, the first place they would go to was the chapel they kept the kids at. Even though I didn't believe in magic, I knew there was a dark force behind all this, call it the devil, call it whatever, but it scared the hell out of me. I had faith in guns, whatever malefic force was behind all this shit, it wasn't going to stop the villagers from ripping the witches apart, they weren't Superman, only humans – figuratively now – and they wouldn't stand a chance in front of bullet.

After what seemed like ages, I finally reached the chapel. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't in ruins like I thought it would be. It was like an old house or a school, and it didn't look abandoned either, which got me thinking how long did these sons of bitches got to set up all that. I walked into the open field around the chapel, it obviously was a garden once but now it was nothing but dead scary plants and weeds, I took a moment to collect my breath before facing my death.

I knew that I had a mission and I had to see it through, but I was terrified, scared to get into that place, scared of what I might see. Dragging my feet, I reluctantly walked slowly into the chapel, holding both my gun and my knife ready to strike any second – _I was more ready to get a heart attack if anything moved_. I entered the dark place.

Have you ever been to a slaughter house? Remember the smell? The disgusting mixture of blood, water and remains, the smell of rotting flesh, of putrefying chunks of viscera that comes out of the animals when you cut them open, turning them inside out. This mixture of blood, sweat and rot, that was the smell that hit me once I walked into the chapel, it hit me so hard I had to back off a little almost losing my balance in the dark, as there was no light coming neither from the inside nor the outside. I searched my bag for anything that could help me, but the darkness was starting to activate my primal fear instinct, I was scared of what was hiding in the dark, the unseen. I was waiting for something or someone to come out and attack me, and that wasn't the best help for me to get anything out of my bag, and I remember letting place to my panic for a second, a split of a second that made me lose my balance falling to the floor.

I slipped down falling on my back. "Fuck!" I cursed realizing that not only I was on the ground with a probably twisted ankle, but to make things peachy I was also sitting on a cold half dried thick liquid of some kind. I took a deep breath, trying not to throw up from the terrible smell of death that was around me, I started to search my handbag again for a light, finding my phone, at first I almost throw it back in the bag but then I remembered it could help me, so I took it and got ready to turn on the small torch in it. _And again, I wish I didn't_.

I wiped my hand in my dress feeling the sticky substance still on it, I tried not to think of what it was as I lifted myself off the ground, relaying on one leg instead of the two because one of them was already hurting like hell from the sudden impact to the floor. I lit up the torch, the small light hit my hand first thing, and I saw it, I screamed and screamed, it was blood and it was all over me, on my hands, my arms, my dress and my legs. I didn't understand how there could possibly be so much blood, so I pointed the light to the ground, and saw the huge amount of it, even seeing the part I wiped with my body when I fell down. At that moment, I felt panic as I never felt it before in my life, I started to shake uncontrollably feeling tears running down my cheeks, I wiped them but more kept coming, not realizing that by wiping them I was smearing my face – the only part of me that was clean – with blood. As I walked further into the room, I could only cry and shake harder, desperation took over me.

I wanted to scream again, or pray for some miracles to avoid the unavoidable, but nothing came out, my mind stopped working, and it no longer had control over my body, or my legs, that kept walking further and further into the chapel. The smell was getting stronger, the floor was entirely covered in a thick layer of crimson blood so dark it almost looked black, it was covering my feet. I was walking in blood.

I wiped my face again, with the hand I was holding both the knife and the phone on, keeping the hand with the gun ready to shoot. But when I took the light off the floor, I couldn't see anymore, stepping on something hard, almost falling down again. I sobbed, sniffing loudly before directing the light to the floor. Seeing what I tripped on, I let out another scream almost dropping my phone, knife, and gun. I wasn't sure what I felt seeing this, seeing the small tore up hand, yes, it was a hand, a part of a human being, a kid, it was torn up and thrown on the floor, but that wasn't it. It starts with a drop, before the rain falls down heavy. When I looked around the room, through my teary eyes, I knew we were late, hours too late.

There was blood everywhere, and dead people, pieces of them, you couldn't tell who was what, women, men, or children, their body parts were scattered all over the floor. Bloody, torn, and violently ripped off. I never thought I would see anything like this, not even in my worst nightmares. I cried and screamed, backing off backwards towards the door, I had to get out, I had to get away. I was in a shock, nothing made sense I couldn't think, I was disconnecting to reality and again I fell down, dropping my knife but I managed to hold on to my phone and gun, I couldn't see anymore, that bloody room was frozen in my mind everything else was just a blur, that sight was going to haunt me as long as I'm alive. I had to get out! I made my way in complete and utter panic I had to leave this place, I got up and fell down over and over again, so many times I lost count, I am not even sure that I was going forward at all, my legs felt like cotton, in a final desperate attempt I try and crawl my way to the door through this fleshy disgusting mess, feeling every bits as I went on, getting covered in so much blood I knew my white dress was far from being white by then.

After what seems like an eternity I got out of the chapel, I kept crawling till I felt the steps under me, my mind didn't process as I felt myself rolling down violently till I hit the dry grass feeling it hurting my skin. I rested on my hands, getting back on my knees throwing up, the sound of my loud sobs was blaring across the empty silent area.

But hearing the sounds of footsteps getting closer to me made me snap out of it, my brain wasn't functioning yet, not the right way, and all I had was the instinct to survive, I didn't want to end up torn up on the floor. I held my gun high still shaking, starting to shoot randomly not seeing where or whom I was aiming at.

"Shit, Claudia, it's me," I heard someone saying. "Don't shoot, it's me."

"Dean," I whispered still crying, I stopped shooting but the gun was still aimed, I was still holding it up in front of me, with both hands.

"I'm coming…, oh my god!" Dean exclaimed, I wasn't sure at the moment but I guessed that he saw how I looked. "Is that your blood? Claudia, answer me, is that your blood?" He asked me worried, getting closer. But I didn't answer him, or even move. "Okay, I'm coming to you, I'm going to touch you, do not shoot, okay, I'm taking the gun." Dean kept saying, soothing me in order for me not to snap.

I felt Dean's hands stripping me off the gun as he sat in front of me, checking on me to see if I was hurt. "Too late," I muttered, or so I thought because Dean didn't hear me.

"What? What did you say?" He asked me, shaking me to talk.

"Too late, they are gone, all of them, they are dead," I told him, and the more I talk, the more my voice got clearer. "Too late, too late," I kept repeating.

"Claudia, stop talking, please." Dean begged knowing that I was on the edge of a breakdown, in shock, but I couldn't, I already lost control over my body.

"They are all dead, too late, they are dead, kids Dean, kids are dead, all of them," I kept ranting. "They sacrificed them, all of them, too much blood, blood, and the hand, the baby's hand Dean, the blood, blood on me, I- I, blood," I said as my eyes opened widely, I looked at myself seeing that I was all covered in blood, and I had to get it off, all of it, "Make this go, blood, I don't want blood, no, no blood, take it off, take it off." I started to wipe my face and body randomly, but looking at my dress, my now wet red bloody dress, I started to rip it, I couldn't take it being on me, I felt the blood, I smelled it, it was all over me, I had to take it off, to wipe it.

"Look at me, hey, look at me!" Dean shook me firmly forcing me to look up at him. "I will take the blood away, alright, just stand still, I will clean you up, alright, hey, answer me, alright?" He said as he shook me harder, I stopped talking staring at him blankly. "Okay, better, now, just let me take the dress off, okay, you will be fine." Dean told me, trying to calm me down.

I stood in Dean's arms while he was stripping me off my dress, I was shaking and that didn't make the mission easier for him, but he tried to calm me down, kept telling me he was helping me and I was going to be fine. Dean finally managed to take my dress off letting it fall to the ground, I stood in front of him in my underwear, feeling the cold air hitting my skin, but not for long, as I felt Dean wrapping his jacket around me sitting me on the grass again, he took off his shirt and tore it into pieces, starting to wipe my face with it.

"You're alright now, no more blood on your face." Dean said softly starting to clean my hands. "And now, I'm cleaning your hands, alright? Just," he paused sighing. "It's over now."

I looked up at him for the first time since he came to me, "We didn't save them." I muttered. "They are all dead, because of us, we didn't save them."

"We didn't know," Dean told me, he was doing his best to stay calm. "We can't save everybody,"

"But we didn't save ANYBODY," I said starting to sob again. "They were dead, before we even got here,"

"We, me and the rest of the men killed the witches, they won't hurt anyone again." Dean said letting go of my hands. "We can't take back what happened, we did our best." He added taking my face in his hands, making me look into his sad green eyes. "We can not save everyone, that's not how it works."

I looked up at him with my teary eyes, I didn't have anything to say, no breath to argue with, no brain to process, I was numb. "I want to go home." I said plainly, in a monotone voice. "Take me home."

Dean sighed nodding at me; he took a deep breath before getting up helping me to stand up too. He supported me, not letting me walk alone knowing that I was not able to, he held me closer to him as we walked away from the chapel, and out of the whole forest.

* * *

><p>I don't remember much of what happened next, it is vague, I was still in shock. But later I knew that Dean and the rest of the men killed and captured the cult, and everyone that was with them, and then they called the cops; that was Dean's cue to leave. He came looking for me when he saw me on the ground sobbing; he came for me, not for the victims, the witch told them they were too late and she already made the final sacrifice killing everyone, and she showed them the proof, which was the last thing she did in her damned life before one of the men shot her.<p>

From what I remember, Dean took me to the car and kept driving till we reached home. The drive took long, we were not in a hurry anymore, and even if he didn't admit it, Dean was feeling like shit, not only he couldn't save the people, but I knew he felt guilty because of me. We arrived at my town early that morning, at dawn; it was still quiet and dark.

Dean told me that I asked him to take me to my sister's house, and he just kept driving because I didn't say much, he took me to where my diner is, and then – he said – when I saw it, I talked again and gave him my sister's address. He also told me that when he put me first in the car, I was stuck to him, more than half the way, but then when I calmed down, I let go of him and sat in my seat, but kept myself close. As I said, I was feeling like a lost child.

Oh, I also remember that Dean dressed me up, he gave me a very wide jeans and a t-shirt, from his own clothes. I still have them. I think that was another reason I got calmer, I didn't smell the blood all over me again, it wasn't gone completely, but the smell of the clean clothes and Dean's aftershave was taking over.

And, finally we arrived at my sister's house.

* * *

><p>Jared opened the door to me and Dean, my sister was standing not far away from him, both of them looked sleepy and pissed off, it was dawn and they probably had a long night working. When they saw me, I heard the gasp my sister gave when she laid her eyes on me, while her husband was so shocked that he didn't talk; only stared at me like an idiot.<p>

"What have you done to my sister?" Martine snapped rushing to the door_. I'd say that even with Dean's clothes I still looked like shit_.

"I think you should let us in first," Dean said softly. But my sister was so mad, not thinking straight, and I couldn't blame her.

"Claudie, sweetie, answer me," Martine shook me trying to get me to talk. "What the fuck did you do to her?" She yelled again at Dean. Her shouts made me snap shuddering in Dean's arms; he didn't let me go yet.

"Leave him alone," I muttered catching my sister's attention. "He did nothing." I trailed off.

"Guys, let's get inside," Jared said wrapping his arms around Martine's shoulders pulling her back. "Come on baby, let's get inside." He said motioning for Dean to get in as well.

* * *

><p>But honestly, I don't remember any of what they said then, all I remember was people talking for a while before my sister took me upstairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Then, I was in bed with arms wrapped around me, until morning.<p>

From what Jared told me, Dean spent the night and left in the morning when he made sure I was alright, my sister spent the night with me, and that I didn't make a move or a sound the whole day.

Long story short, I got better, or I tried to make them all think I did, I still had nightmares, and every time I closed my eyes I saw the blood. But, I didn't want to make them worry about me, and sure enough I didn't want them to put me in some kind of asylum, so I had to get it together, even if I was faking. And I did.

I also took an important decision; that I will never go in a hunt again, not even a salt and burn, not anything. If Dean and other hunters were used to the whole 'we can't save everyone' thing, I wasn't. If I was, I'd be a doctor now or something, they also don't get to save many people, they are used to the loss, but I wasn't, I meant to save people's lives, and I was too weak to believe that I couldn't. Call me a coward, call me a wuss, I don't care, I just couldn't.

But that didn't mean I stopped talking to Dean, he called me a few times, and I did the same, every few weeks we call, but he didn't talk about hunting again. I told him that I was wrong when I decided to be a hunter and that I wanted to stop, and he didn't argue, he knew his job was tough and not everybody could handle it.

Then, suddenly and totally out of the blue, Dean called me. Many months after, that time he wasn't checking on me, at first I didn't know what he wanted, he was confused, but then I knew.

* * *

><p>I heard my phone buzzing on the night stand, looking at the alarm; I saw it was almost midnight. I had a long day at work and I went to bed early, but now my stupid phone was ringing in the middle of the night, and even though it was on silent, the buzz from the vibration made me snap awake, since I was a light sleeper. So, I reached for the phone looking at the caller ID, snapping when I saw it was Dean.<p>

"Baby, why are you moving?" Brad grunted turning on his back. I was sleeping in his arms and my sudden move woke him up.

"Nothing, go back to sleep honey!" I told him softly before slipping out of bed.

"Everything okay?" He asked grumpily, still half asleep.

"Yeah, yeah," I said fast hurrying out of the room, closing the door behind me. But when I got down stairs I saw that Dean hung up. "Great," I muttered sarcastically sitting on the couch in my living room, my phone still in my lap.

I sat there for a while until I started to feel cold. Damn, I was in a comfy warm bed, sleeping with my boyfriend's arms wrapped around me, and now I was sitting in my nighty in the empty living room. But, I didn't wait long, Dean called again.

"Hi, Dean?" I answered.

"_I thought you didn't want to talk to me._" Dean joked making me laugh a little.

"No, I was asleep, that's all." I told him. "Dean, I would never, you know that."

"_Yeah, yeah_," He teased laughing. "_But hey, Claudie, it's not even midnight_."

"That's super late when you wake up at six in the morning Dean,"

"_Ouch_!"

"Oh yeah!" I laughed. "So, I didn't hear from you in months, what has changed?"

"_What? I'm offended; can't I just call to check on you my friend?_" Dean said, faking hurt.

"Come on Dean, I know you better." I teased hearing him laugh. "So, what is it?"

"_My dad_," Dean sighed. "_He's missing and, I might need your help_."

"Dean, your dad? I mean the guy is a pro, he can't be missing." I said in confusion. John Winchester was always missing, not missing like missing, but missing like disappearing for weeks then coming back in one piece and Dean knew that.

"_No, it's different this time. He isn't gone for a hunt and forgot to call me, no_," Dean huffed. "_I don't know but this time, I'm sure he is missing._"

"Dean, I can't help you, I'm sorry. Not only I don't know where your dad might be, but remember that he doesn't know anything about me, what would he say when he sees me?" I sighed feeling terrible, I wanted to help Dean, but I just couldn't.

"_Yeah, I forgot about that_," Dean huffed.

"Dean, why don't you call your brother?" I suggested. If their dad was in any possible danger, Sam – Dean's younger bother had to know.

"_Sam? I don't think he will care_." Dean told me.

"Don't be a baby; he is your brother, even if he is away. He can help you Dean."

"_Just tell me you don't want to come_," Dean said, sounding both sarcastic and upset.

"Dean," I sighed. "This isn't a hunt, right?"

"_No, it's not, it's a family matter_." Dean told me, serious.

"Exactly, a family matter, and trust me, knowing you, it will turn out to be a hunt, and I can't help you, not with the hunt, not with the family stuff." I told him with a matching tone. "Stop being stubborn and call your brother, Dean."

"_You're not sexy when you talk like that_." Dean teased.

"Baby, I'm always sexy." I teased back, laughing.

"_So, you're really done with hunting_."

"Yeah, I'm really done."

"_Told ya, you're too soft for this, Shorty_." He joked.

"Oh, shut up, jerk!" I said and he laughed. "Just call me when you find your dad Dean, not because I'm not hunting anymore means that we should stop talking."

"_I know. I'll call you_." Dean said.

"You better. Good luck Dean."

"_Thank you_." Dean said and hung up.

It wasn't the last time we talked or saw each other, true. It took Dean and me five years.

But that, that is a whole new story…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, we are done, for now. I REALLY want to know what you think about this chapter, so eager and curious, so please, please, please review, thanks in advance.<strong>


	11. Waste Land, Part One

**Author's Note: **

**dandy44, adaddario, thewinchestergospel: thank you guys SO much for your reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter and the story so far, hope you're going to like what's coming next :D**

**Aya Salim, Jannine90: special thanks to you guys, I hope you will like what's coming up next as well.**

**All kinds of subscribers, thank you.**

**BIG thank you to cas-sweetevilangel, seriously, she did a great job beta this, THANK you (L)**

**Okay, with no further talk, here you go, 11/12, almost there. A little warning, dark, sad, and you might need some tissues. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>*<em>Declare this an emergency, come on and spread a sense of urgency<br>And pull us through, and pull us through_

_And this is the end, this is the end. Of the world_

_And it's time we saw a miracle  
>Come on, it's time for something biblical<br>To pull us through, and pull us through_

_And this is the end, this is the end. Of the world_

_Proclaim eternal victory  
>Come on and change the cause of history<br>And pull us through, and pull us through_

_And this is the end, this is the end. Of the world_

**...**

_**Part one: Fully Alive.**_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Five years later.**_

"Anything else?" I asked one of our regular customers.

"Maybe you can smile for once, Claudia." Jenna said sighing. She was one of my mother's old friends, we knew her for years.

"That's off the menu Mrs. Chester." I huffed. After what happened on that day six month ago, they were all over my head, you know typical small town shit. They all thought we were one big happy family and made it their duty to take care of me, when what they were really doing was being nosy and annoying.

"Sweetheart, you are young, and beautiful, just let go, not because of what happened you should…" The woman started but I couldn't take it.

"Mrs. Chester, please," I snapped getting sick of her. "Your lunch will be ready right away." I said walking away from her.

I went back to the kitchen to give the order, when I came back I saw that my sister had arrived, what made it even better, she was talking to none other than Jenna Chester

"Excuse me," Martine apologized to the woman marching towards me as soon as she saw me coming out of the kitchen. "Hey, you can leave now, mama's home." She smiled not looking straight into my eyes, _like she __had been doing for the past six months. _

"Oh, thanks, but I'm staying." I said taking a seat on the empty stool at the bar.

"You opened today, and it's midday now, you should go home." Martine said – _mother mood activated_.

"I don't want to go home, I'm helping, don't forget that Cindy is on vacation."

"I didn't forget Cindy is on a vacation…" Martine sighed. "But you gotta stop doing that little sister, you need food and sleep, you can't just work all day."

"Dude, I'm fine, stop worrying," I snapped getting up off my seat. Martine stared at me shaking her head.

"I know I sound like a broken record, but you do not look fine." She said sounding upset, "Dede, you really look bad, you can't do this to yourself, Brad wouldn't like to see,"

"Shut up! Don't talk about Brad, alright!" I yelled getting emotional. I wasn't ready to talk, not with Martine, not with anyone. "Leave me alone Martine, I'm not leaving, and I can do whatever the fuck I want, mind your own business,"

"You ARE my business, sister!" Martine told me firmly. "And I won't see you ruining your life."

"You better take care of your own," I said walking away. "You're the pregnant one here, not me."

"You're stubborn!" Martine yelled after me but I ignored her walking into the kitchen.

"Mark, please, take Jenna's order to her." I asked one of the waiters, he nodded at me and waited for the chef to give him the order. As for me, I was done dealing with the drama for one day, but I wasn't ready to go home yet, so the local bar it was then. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door.

"Where are you heading?" Martine asked.

"Out," I said plainly.

"Yeah, I can see that, but where exactly?" She huffed, folding her arms against her chest.

"Home, you wanted me gone, so I'm leaving now." I said glaring at her. I knew she wanted me to get better but she was smothering me. It was annoying, I was not a child anymore and I was well able to deal with my own problems.

"You're lying, and I know it." Martine said. "The bar, right?" she asked and I couldn't help but to look the other way. "God's sake Claudia!"

"Stop! Stop doing that!" I told her, I was angry and frustrated; it was not the time to be pushing my buttons.

"I can't stop, you know that. Look at you, you lost half your weight, you don't sleep anymore, and don't try to deny it, those _pretty_ little circles around your eyes said it all." Martine said, snapping at me this time. "You're still wearing black, all the time. You can't live like that!" She said pointing at me up and down with her finger, I was wearing a black half sleeved top and a gray pants.

"Are you done? Can I go now?" I huffed not ready to talk about anything. It was something my sister couldn't understand, she thought six months was enough time to cope, and I didn't agree with that.

"No, I'm not done." Martine huffed. "Jared went to get Eve from school; they are on their way here,"

"Fine, fine, I'll take care of Eve today." I said interrupting her.

"Yeah, but no drinking." My sister ordered, pissing me off.

"Since when do I drink when Eve is around?" I hissed glaring at her.

"I'm just saying," Martine shrugged.

"Yeah, you tend to _just say things_ a lot these days," I told her walking away.

"Like you listen!" She said sarcastically.

"Screw you Martine," I snapped turning around to look at her.

"It's been six months, you're taking this harder than you should." She told me sighing.

"How would you know the perfect way to deal with that? Huh?" I shouted getting emotional. "Yeah Martine, you don't, because it's my fucked up life, not yours."

"Let's talk inside the office, you can't just yell in here like that!" She said grabbing my arm.

"No, we aren't going anywhere, because we aren't talking." I said pulling back from her. "And you should stop worrying; it's not good for the baby." I said pointing at her tummy, she was seven months pregnant.

"You aren't giving me any choices here," Martine told me, getting emotional, starting to tear up. She was like that all the time now, hormones.

"Look, I don't want you to worry, I'm fine. Everyone has their own way of dealing with loss, and you just don't understand." I sighed feeling guilty seeing her crying, even if it wasn't really my fault, _I wasn't the one who got her pregnant__._

"Right, no food, no sleep, work all the time or drink, that's one hell of a way." Martine scoffed. "Oh, not to mention dressing up like a widow." She said not realizing what she said. "I'm sorry Claudie, I didn't mean to say that."

"It doesn't matter," I said taking a deep breath trying not to cry. "It's kind of true, right?" I laughed bitterly.

My sister looked at me feeling guilty, and I knew if I wanted to end this, now was the time. But before I could talk, the door to the diner was opened as Jared and Eve walked in.

"Auntie Claudia!" Eve giggled rushing to hug me. She was a beautiful seven year old girl now, and my only reason to smile.

"Hey Princess," I smiled kneeling to her level to hug her back. "How was school today?"

"Eh, not bad," she said not so excited. "But it's the weekend now!" Eve grinned with more excitement. "Mom said I'm staying with you, is it true?"

"I didn't tell you that!" Martine corrected.

"Yeah, you didn't, but I heard you talking." Eve told her mother, letting out a shrug, making Martine to roll her eyes.

"Well, we didn't spend anytime together lately, so yes! You're staying with me this weekend." I told her, still smiling.

"You better help her with homework then." Jared said as he stood next to his wife.

"Hi to you too Jared," I said sarcastically. "And I'll help her,"

"I don't have a lot of homework anyway." Eve told her dad, sounding annoyed with him.

"You are still going to do it, missy!" Martine said.

"Wow, I'm not the only one who is suffering here with the two of you." I huffed taking Eve's arm as I started to walk. "Come on babe; let's fix you something to eat."

"No sweets!" I heard Martine saying but I ignored her.

"Eve, you're in my world today," I told the little girl who was now smiling widely at me. "Remember what our rule there is?"

"Yeah," She grinned. "Be wild!"

"Yessss!" I laughed seeing how excited she was. "Okay, food, and after that we go to the park, then we go home and go nuts."

"Yeah, sounds awesome!" Eve told me, but she was less excited.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked her as I held her up to sit on a table before making her some food.

"You're going to be alright?" She asked me sounding a little bit upset.

"Yes sweetie, why you're asking?" I asked her, but Eve looked down. "Hey, Eve, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with her innocent blue eyes, and sighed. "Mom said you're always sad now," Eve told me, "She didn't tell me, but she was talking to Daddy, and I heard her."

"Well, Evie, as you see, I'm fine." I lied forcing a smile.

"Really? But, why Mom said that then?" Eve asked me, looking at me carefully.

"Because your mother is just worried, as you can see, I'm good."

"It's because of what happened to Uncle Brad?" Eve asked, both curious and sorry. I stopped mixing the pancakes, taking a deep breath trying not to cry in front of Eve, but it was hard considering the lump in my throat and the feeling that started to consume me, bitterness. "Don't feel bad Auntie, because Mom told me when someone dies they go to a better place where they are happy. Uncle Brad is happy now, you shouldn't be sad."

"Oh God, Eve!" I gasped holding on the counter for support, what she said tore my heart all over again, and I couldn't hold back my tears. I took a deep breath and sniffed trying to control myself, looking back at Eve with tears in my eyes. "Come on baby, go play outside until I finish your food." I said helping her to get on her feet.

"Okay," She said simply, running outside.

And once Eve walked out I collapsed on the floor sobbing as I buried my face in my hands. Not that I forgot, but what she told me brought back all the memories. Brad died six months ago, he was on duty and he got shot, he died on the way to the hospital. Two weeks before our wedding. We dated for four years, and got engaged last year, our wedding was supposed to be last fall. We picked fall because we thought it would be more romantic, no heat, no snow, a perfect weather, and both of our families were going to be around, my parents were already there to spend more time with us, and to help me with the wedding preparations. I was with my mother and sister when we heard the news. And since then, life simply hasn't been the same, even six months and fourteen days later.

"Hey, Claudia," I heard Jared's voice calling for me, as I heard his footsteps coming closer. "Wow, what are you doing on the floor?" He asked concerned, feeling his hands on my shoulders shaking me a little. "Oh shit!" He cursed, "Oh God!" Jared sighed pulling me closer into a hug, and I didn't resist, I was too weak to.

"I'm fine Jared, it's alright." I said sobbing trying to pull myself from the hug, before I breakdown even more.

"I'm sorry, I know Martine is worried but she goes too far sometimes." Jared sighed, sounding upset, rubbing my back slowly trying to calm me down.

I shook my head pulling back as I wiped my face. "I'll be fine, she is worried and I get it, but,"

"I know," He said smiling at me sadly. "Come on, go wash your face," Jared said getting up and helping me up as well. "You so need to get better soon, you look like a skinny-eww model dude. I think you and Eve share the same weight now." He joked.

"Don't be a jerk," I sniffed. "I don't look that bad."

"Pfft, right!" Jared teased. And even though the tears weren't dried from my eyes, I laughed a little. "Wow, I made you laugh, Martine is so gonna pay me for doing this."

"You aren't that good," I teased him. He rose an eyebrow mocking.

"I'm better," Jared said with a smug smile on his face. "Go wash up, and I'll make you and Eve some food, and this time, you will eat!"

"Sir, yes sir!" I smiled wiping my face. "Thanks Jared," I said and he raised an eyebrow at me questioning. "For being the less nosy person in this town, you're the only one who didn't push me to talk." I loved Jared, he was like an older brother to me, I knew him since we were kids and he used to sneak into our house when he was a teenager to meet up with my sister, and at the moment I was thankful he was around, I know if I ever had a brother, I wouldn't love him as much as I loved Jared.

Jared smiled at me and sighed. "I know the feeling, I remember when my dad died, everyone was…, well, you know how people here are like," He laughed and I nodded rolling my eyes. "I needed time, but people don't get that, they only try to help. Close people feel guilty if they see you sad, like it's their fault,"

"I do want to feel better, but," I interrupted, but I paused sighing.

"I know, take your time, and I'll talk to Martine, if she listened, it's a win-win, if not," He shrugged throwing his hands in the air, he made me laugh.

"Yeah, worth a shot," I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Yep, and I know what will help with the healing process," Jared smirked. "My awesome food!"

"Oh yeah, totally!" I mocked.

"Smartass," He laughed. "Get out, I've got work to do!"

"Fine, fine," I said walking to the door. "Make sure whatever you gonna fix me, you add chocolate on it." I demanded, joking.

"Okay, Boss!" He laughed. I smiled at him and walked out of the kitchen.

**...**

I was sitting with Eve eating the happy meal Jared made us, when we heard noise coming from outside, people were talking loudly, but I couldn't figure out what they were saying.

"What's going on?" Eve asked me as she looked outside curiously.

"None of our business sweetie," I told her holding a napkin wiping the side of her mouth that was smeared with chocolate from her pancakes. "Eat, never mind what's going on outside." I told her, she smiled at me and turned her attention back to her food.

"Turn on the TV Jared," A guy named Lucas said marching into the diner, he was another regular, but he was always loud and kind of annoying.

"Why? Another game?" Jared asked him knowing that he loved watching stupid sport games here.

"No, the news, something weird is going on," Lucas said to Jared.

"Since when you watch the news Luc?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"Since we are all fuc…," He paused seeing Eve sitting there looking at him. "In danger," he finished.

"Why? Another war? It's getting old," I mocked but he didn't laugh.

"No, a new virus!" He told me with a solid serious face.

"Swine flu again, dude, again, getting old." I told him getting up walking to him as Jared turned on the TV.

"No, they don't have a name for it yet, not officially anyway." Lucas told me. I looked at him blankly, for a second I thought he was drunk or something, but the TV was on and the news reporter started talking, I looked at the TV listening.

"_One week __after __discovering the __unidentified deathly __virus in Detroit, we are here in Denver, Colorado, as another patient was found by the police forces, after he killed three men. The police managed to capture the patient, Anthony Show__. But the__ 32 year old teacher was shot __dead __after __assaulting__ the officers and paramedics who __were trying to __get him to a hospital, in what seems __to be one of the main symptoms, whereas a normal quiet person turns into a ruthless killer with no to very little incubation period. __So far, __no official statements were issued by the Department of Health and the Police Forces refuse to make any comments on the latest developments.__ But our sources told us that __this __'Croatoan' virus – as __it is known by some people – manifested itself in other states in previous years and that the public was knowingly NOT made aware of it.__T__he question __that remains is__, __are we all facing a new pandemic or is this just another gone crazy cover up story? __Lara Ericson, channel one_." The woman finished and Jared instantly muted the TV. I stared at the silent TV, a bad gut feeling about this whole thing growing inside of me.

"All that over a crazy dude who killed three people, this is just media man, and they always love to make a huge deal out of nothing." Jared said.

"Well, that's what lots of people said, but," Lucas paused looking around lowering his voice. "This isn't the second case man, there are others but they are trying to keep a lid on things till they know what exactly what it is. The reporter didn't make that up."

"So, basically this thing turns people into crazier versions of themselves." I muttered and the two men looked at me.

"Bloody violent versions of themselves, and they always try to bite and kill." Lucas told me. "Have you ever seen these old crappy zombie movies?" He asked me and I nodded slowly. "Well, that's pretty much it."

"How did you know that? It wasn't on the news." Jared asked him.

"I have a cousin in Detroit, he lives near that place where they found the first case," Lucas told us. "He said it wasn't one man, it was two, doctors or something, in a big experimental facility, a science lab, he said that one of the guys tore apart the other one… with his bare hands man." His face was starting to be red from talking so fast. "My cousin has a friend who works for the police; he told him there were more than 4 people, not only one like the news said. This shit spreads so fast guys, one day it was in Detroit, the other day in Denver, few more days, and it will be here."

"Or your cousin lied!" Jared said sarcastically, he apparently looked worried, but he was trying to kick it away.

"No man, he didn't." Lucas said shaking his head. It was either his cousin was right, or this guy really believed what he told us. "Anyway, I gotta go now. Take care."

"You too." Jared and I said.

"Do you believe this crap?" I asked leaning against the bar. Jared shrugged turning the TV off.

"Well, I don't believe everything I see on TV, but this, it's some serious crap." Jared sighed. "Bird and Swine flu, then Croatoan? What the hell does that even mean?"

"I don't know, but," I sighed holding back what I was going to say.

"But what?" Jared questioned seeing that I cut off my sentence.

"Nothing," I huffed. "We will see, we have nothing but time." I shrugged walking away.

"Yeah," Jared sighed.

What I didn't tell him was that since Brad died, I went back to my old obsession as I used to call it. Checking records, accidents, and all sort of crap like this. I went back to check on hunts. I was trying to forget about everything that happened to me, not that I was going on any hunts, hell no, but I just found myself doing that, going through the records of the last five years, since the time I started – and stopped – hunting. And the amount of crazy stuff out there was unbelievable, and in the last year alone, that was a whole new level of weird. That one year had the same amount of "strange" accidents as there used to be over a period of four years!

And I knew that I heard the word Croatoan before, I just couldn't remember when or what it meant. It only sounded familiar, and I knew I would have to back to my records and dig it, even if hunting and new disease didn't match…

But, I kind of forgot all about researching and the new virus. Having family over for the weekend does that, it had been a while since I felt sort of happy. I left with Eve and we spent the rest of the day together, and later that night my sister, her husband and a couple of travelling friends came over. All that – of course – made me forget all about the Croatoan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part two: Sunday, Bloody Sunday. <strong>_

_**...**  
><em>

_Stay low... Soft, dark, and dreamless  
>Far beneath my... Nightmares and loneliness<br>I hate me, for breathing without you. I don't want to feel anymore for you._

_..._

_Grieving for you, I'm not grieving for you  
>Nothing real love can't undo. And though I may have lost my way<br>All paths lead straight to you_

_..._

_I long to be like you  
>Lie cold in the ground like you<em>

**...**

_**A week later**_

It was a busy night in our diner again, and I couldn't handle the noise anymore, so I walked into the office for some quiet time away from stupid teens celebrating a birthday party, that was where I found Martine.

"Hey dude, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, don't worry, the baby is kicking, and I got dizzy." My sister told me with a weak smile.

"Well, you shouldn't be here in the first place, I can take care of it, little Josh is almost here, you should rest, no more work." I said softly sitting next to her.

"Look who is acting like a mother now," Martine teased me. "I'm fine, and everything is sound, I just got a little bit tired."

"Yeah, because you're stubborn, see, it runs in the family," I smiled. "And yes, everything is good but you need to rest, or it won't be stable, lady!"

"Don't lady me!" Martine rolled her eyes. "I'm going home early today, can't handle those punks outside, too loud."

"You got rusty kiddo!" I laughed but she made a face at me. I got up grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge, and gave my sister one too.

"So, you're feeling better?" Martine asked and I huffed shaking my head. "Hey, I kept my mouth shut for a whole week, you know this was coming."

"Yeah, but I thought you might take another week off, or something." I rolled my eyes. Jared told me that he talked to my sister and asked her to back off a little, and she did, for a whole week, but like she said, it was coming and I knew it.

"No," Martine said. "So?"

"I'm fine. Better, happy now?" I said faking a wide smile.

"Smartass," she huffed.

"Look, I'm really fine, don't worry and focus on the baby."

"Me and the baby will be fine," She said getting up, "Because, I'm heading home now!"

"Good girl!" I smiled helping her to get up.

Martine was about to walk out of the door when she stopped suddenly turning around. "Oh, forgot to ask you," She started. "What is Croatoan?"

I was busted. We decided not to tell Martine about the whole Croatoan thing, she was pregnant and we didn't want her to get worried, especially that the virus was spreading so fast, everyone was talking about it. But we tried to keep it on the hush, which was nearly impossible, obviously.

"Why do you ask?" I answered my sister's question with one. Martine glared at me, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not stupid, I just wanted to make sure you and Jared did this on purpose, and heads up, you two aren't so smart, one question, same reaction, idiots." Martine snapped. "I'm pregnant, not stupid Claudia."

"I know that, we only didn't want you to be worried." I told her honestly.

"Well, too late for that now. I'm worried." She huffed. "Now, tell me all you know about this shit, and don't you dare lying to me." Martine demanded, walking back into the room, sitting down.

I sighed feeling the pressure, what I dug up wasn't pleasant, none of it. I had time to research that Croatoan thing and all in all, it was terrible. It wasn't something new; there were a few cases that were reported a few years ago, it got the name from it too. The first time ever was in a small town called River-Grove, Oregon. The whole town almost got wiped off the map from that thing, but no official records were left behind. I managed to dig up some info when I hacked into a _certain_ database. A doctor in that town – one of the very few remaining survivors – reported to the CDC a new virus with the same symptoms, but from the report I saw, she had no evidence so no one cared, but she mentioned the name Croatoan. It was three years ago. And I was sure that was where the name came from, knowing that if I could reach that report, others could too.

I told my sister all that, seeing how her face got pale and worried, I also told her how the virus works, like we heard on the news, not like what I read and knew from my research.

Martine was silent the whole time when I was talking, and she remained silent even after I was done. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head taking a deep breath. "They found a patient near by," She informed me.

"What?" I exclaimed with wide eyes. I knew it was coming, but I was busy living in my own denial-land. Now, the wall of denial I built around me was coming down, the danger was near, it was real.

"Yeah, Lucas Turner told me this morning." Martine sighed. "Is there any cure for this thing?"

I shook my head. "So far, nothing, but who knows, maybe soon." I said trying to be positive.

"Oh yeah," Martine said sarcastically. "Question is when are they going to find it, is it going to be before, or after we are all dead?"

**...**

_You're not alone  
>No matter what they told you, you're not alone<br>I'll be right beside you forevermore_

* * *

><p>Two days later we received the ultimate bad news, our town's patient zero, the first Croatoan case in the town. And as you can imagine, that was only the first drop of rain. Everyone got scared and panicked, people tried to leave town, they didn't see that Croatoan was everywhere, not only here, it was spreading not only nation but worldwide. It was here to stay.<p>

But trying to convince an angry and scared person was a waste of breath.

Patient zero was a local boy, he was in a hunting trip or something, and he rushed back into town that morning, everyone said he was normal then, but a few hours later, gunshots were heard, he killed his parents, and infected his older brother. But when they got out onto the street, they were shot dead by the locals, seeing the blood on them and how they looked like the zombie dudes from '28 Days Later', no one thought about anything else but killing. That was only the first sign of a massive panic attack that was about to spread from one person to another. In one day, our peaceful town was turned into a living hell, we were usually out of the loop, what happened to the rest of the world didn't apply to us. But this time, we got to taste some of the pain everyone else was suffering, living in peace wasn't an option anymore, that wasn't what Croatoan was about, it travelled the world and killed millions in its path, why should we get away from its grip?

* * *

><p><em>And as we lay in silent bliss<br>I know you remember me  
>I long to be like you<br>Lie cold in the ground like you_

**...**

I was sick and tired, having a cold, knowing that I had to take the day off but I didn't know if I was going to have the strength to go. I already took a few days off and I meant to go back to work on Sunday, but I felt too weak. I couldn't even move out of bed, and of course I didn't know about the apocalyptic atmosphere outside, being sick for two days made me disconnect from the world. I was only sure that things weren't great at the moment, and a day off wasn't a huge deal since people were panicking and mostly stayed home, not many were able to go out freely like it used to be. I got up to get my phone remembering that I left it in the living room downstairs last night, I meant to call Jared to check on him and Martine, but when I checked the phone, I saw that I had over fifty missed calls, from my sister alone.

My heart missed a few beats as I redialed my sister's number, praying that she was alright. The connection was shit, I had to redial a few times for the call to go through, and if that wasn't a sign that everything was going to hell, I didn't know what could be. But I kept on trying, until Martine picked up the phone.

"Hey, Martine, I'm sorry I was," I started but she cut me off.

"_Jared didn't come home since last night_," Martine told me, she was crying. "_I'm in pain, I'm bleeding Claudia__!__ I don't know what to do, and I can't go outside, __it's__ madness there, if they __see __blood they might shoot me._"

"Wait, wait, what? What's going on? What do you mean Jared isn't there?" I asked her panicking; I didn't know what was going on. "Did you say you're bleeding? Is it the baby? Oh god, tell me it's not the baby."

"_It is the baby, I don't want to lose my baby Claudia, and_,"

"Hey, hey, nothing is going to happen,"

"_You don't know that!"_ Martine snapped crying, she was getting hysterical. "_My husband is probably dead by now, and I'm going to lose my son. Help me, please_."

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, I never heard my sister talking like this before, she was always the calm one when it came to tricky situations, and hearing her crying and freaking out tore my heart.

"I'm coming, and Jared is going to be okay, I will not let anything happen to you." I promised her.

"_Hurry, please hurry!_" Martine pleaded.

"Ten minutes, and I'm going to be at your house, I'll take you and Eve to stay here with me, and then call Jared to join us." I told her, hearing her sobs, which made my tears roll down my cheeks.

"Just hurry, please." She sobbed and I nodded to the phone unable to talk.

**...**

_And the battle's just begun. There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
>The trench is dug within our hearts, and mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart<br>Sunday, bloody Sunday  
>Sunday, bloody Sunday<em>

**...**

After I hung up with my sister I was shaking, I didn't know what to do or what was going on, all I knew was that I needed to be ready for any surprises. I changed as fast as I could and I went to check my old duffle bag, where gathered all my hunting gears and paper works, I grabbed my gun and made sure it was loaded, I then grabbed my knife and for extra insurance I went to get Brad's old shotgun, I needed it with me. I hid the gun in the back of my jeans, the knife was in its sheath tied around my waist and I was holding the shotgun at the ready. I walked out of the house to my car and braced myself for whatever would be coming my way.

And to my surprise, the town was silent, so quiet that it felt wrong, you couldn't see or hear anything at all, like I was in a ghost town and it reminded me of the last horrible hunt I had with Dean. I didn't want to admit it but I had the same sensation, the same terrible gut feeling I had before that hunt, I was too scared to face my inner demons, I didn't want to think I was going to go through the same pain I went through then.

But driving through town made me realize it was going to be worse, way worse. Homes, shops and places I used to go to were burned to the ground. The local bar, the motel, the police station, everything was either a pile of charcoal or in pieces. And I saw my inner demon, the blood, it was everywhere, but I tried not to look at it, I knew what I was going to remember so I tried to look further, to focus on what was around, under or covered with that blood. I kept driving to my sister's house hoping it wouldn't be too late.

When I arrived at the house I parked the car outside, walking to the front door I saw it was wide open. Unlike my house, my sister's wasn't protected, it was your typical house with no alarm system, no nothing, only a baseball bat at the door, like that would have stopped anything! While my house had a big tall fence, and an alarm system my dad installed a few years back, which Brad upgraded two years ago, my sister's place was pretty vulnerable here.

Seeing the blood drops on the front lawn I followed the trail all the way to the front door, I was tense but alert, all my hunter lessons coming back to me in an instant, I pulled my shotgun walking into the house.

"Martine, hey, Martine, I'm here!" I muttered when I got inside, but I got no answer. I kept walking seeing that there was more blood on the floor, it started as drops but now it was a thin line that was getting thicker with every move I took further into the house. "Jared! Martine, anyone is here?" I said again, and this time I heard something, it was coming from the kitchen, someone was in there.

I ran to the kitchen still holding my gun, ready to shoot at any second. I saw more blood on the floor, but that was like someone was bleeding, I remembered that my sister told me she was bleeding, but it couldn't possibly be that, that was from an injury. I walked into the kitchen and gasped when I saw my sister on the floor. "Oh my god, what happened?" I cried getting on my knees next to her.

"Eve, upstairs, Eve." Martine whispered to me, but I didn't know what to do, panic paralyzed me. She was hurt and bleeding, but when I looked closer I saw she was holding a knife, and defensive wounds were all over her hands and arms.

"Martine, did you hurt yourself?" I asked taking her in my arms, I didn't feel the tears running down my cheeks till my sight got blurry, I wiped them and looked back at her. My sister had a huge gash from up her neck to her chest, it tore through her dress and her skin badly, she lost a lot of blood and now she was lying in a small dark pool of blood, she was dying, and there was nothing I could do to stop that from happening.

"No," She whispered not able to talk, or move. "Jared, Croatoan," Martine said coughing blood, tears pouring down her face.

"Shhh, don't talk, I'm sorry for asking, do not talk, I'm going to go and get you help." I told her feeling how her body was getting limp in my arms, seeing the blood dripping from her wounds, and more from between her legs, little Josh didn't stand a chance, but I knew I could save my sister if I got her help. I was about to get up when she grabbed me by the jacket.

"N- no, no ti-me," She said coughing, she was trying so hard. "Eve, save he-er, Eve," My sister told me, looking me in the eye with her glassy eyes, life was leaving her. I nodded still crying, I was in shock, I didn't want to leave my sister to die alone, MY sister. "Go, please." She pleaded.

"Okay, but I'm coming back for you," I promised her as I laid her head back slowly on the floor. "I'm coming back for you, hang on." I told my sister, but she didn't answer me, she closed her eyes. I knew I needed to work fast, get Eve and then call 911 for help, and see where the hell Jared was.

I got out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. I heard noise coming out of the bedroom, I didn't know where Eve was so I went to check, I had to get her before she could see her mother like that. But when I got into the master bedroom, I didn't find Eve. I found Jared; I found that thing that once was Jared. He was trashing the place in anger, he was bloody and messed up, and his hair was no longer golden blond, it was mixed with blood and dirt, like everything else on him. Jared heard me, when he looked back at me, I saw his eyes, red and full of violence instead of their old blue color, he was infected, he had Croatoan, and he killed my sister, his wife.

I didn't get a chance to be in shock or to even try talking to him – I wasn't just going to shoot my brother in law, the guy I knew and loved since I was a kid. But once he saw me he made a run for me and I knew I didn't have but one choice. "I'm sorry," I muttered before shooting him, I didn't know how many shots, I just shot him, once my finger was on the trigger, I couldn't control it. When I saw Jared's lifeless body on the floor I knew it was over, I shot him several times, to the head and heart. No one could survive that. I knew I should go and make sure he was dead, but I couldn't, I just killed the man I always considered my older brother.

I closed the door and walked out of the room, tears were streaming down my cheeks, but I felt nothing, I was numb, from the moment I pulled the trigger, everything stopped, it was like I shot myself, not Jared.

Now, I needed to go get Eve, and save my sister's life, there was still a chance, _or so I thought_. I wasn't ready to lose my sister, even if she stopped talking to me forever for what I did to Jared, at least she would still be alive.

Walking into Eve's room, I couldn't see her in it. "Eve, Eve, it's aunt Claudia, are you in here?" I called while checking the room, but there was no sign of her. There was only one place left, the closet. "Eve!" I called as I opened it, my gun pointed at it, "Eve," I saw her, curled up in the closet, covering her ears with her hands, while she buried her face in her knees. "Sweetie it's me, its okay, no one will hurt you." I said stroking her hair. "Baby, talk to me." I pleaded feeling her shake under my hand.

But Eve raised her head and looked at me with her puffy red eyes, she was crying and shaking, my princess was in shock. She sobbed unable to talk, once she saw me and made sure it was me; she jumped off her place and wrapped her arms around my neck holding onto me for dear life. I held her tight soothing her, the poor girl was shaking violently in my arms. "It's okay baby, it's okay, everything is going to be fine, calm down, it's okay." I kept saying rubbing her back softly, as I started to cry again, seeing Eve like that broke my heart, it broke me down again. We stayed like that for some time, I didn't know for how long, but I felt her calming down a little, her sobs and shakes were quieting down.

"Daddy, he, he was," Eve started but the girl went through enough, I couldn't let her re-live it.

"Shhh, baby, don't talk, okay," I asked her pulling her back from my arms. "Look at me Eve, look at me," I asked her softly. "Mom needs help, I'm going downstairs to help her, okay? I want you to stay here and wait for me."

"No, no, don't go, please." Eve panicked as she started to cry again, she held me tighter and I knew she wasn't going to let go.

"Okay, okay, don't panic, I'm not going anywhere." I told her softly, trying my best to be strong for her. "Okay, I want you to do something for me Evie, alright? Can I ask you something?"

She looked at me with her terrified eyes, and nodded softly.

"Okay sweetie, I just want you to close your eyes, alright, can you do this for me?" I asked her, she was shocked and probably scarred for life; I wasn't going to add more onto that.

"Yes, I can." Eve said between her sobs.

"Good girl, you're a good girl." I said holding her tighter to me. "I'm going to carry you, and walk out of here, you bury your face in my shoulders baby, do not look around, keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, alright?"

"Okay," Eve sniffed nodding. I sighed and nodded back at her.

"Come on baby," I said getting up. Eve held on to me tight, her small arms wrapped around my neck as she buried her face in my body like I told her to, wrapping her legs around my waist. I held her close to me and started to walk slowly out of the room, Eve wasn't a baby anymore, she was seven and walking as I carried her wasn't easy, especially going down the stairs. "Almost there sweetie, you're doing great." I muttered to Eve, keeping her still, she stopped shaking but I still could hear her cries.

I went downstairs and I wanted to check on my sister, if she was still hanging on, there would be a chance to save her. Walking into the kitchen, I put Eve down, she kept her eyes shut, "Eve, keep your eyes shut, do not open them unless I tell you." I asked her and she nodded again. I walked away from her, but she grabbed my arm about to panic again. "Hey, hey, I'm just going to check something, I'm here, you can hear me, let go Eve, we are fine." I said softly pulling my hand away from hers; she calmed down and stood still. I walked into the kitchen to check on Martine, who was lying still on the floor; the pool of blood was larger than when I left her.

"Martine, hey, sister, don't freak me out." I called taking her in my arms again, resting her head on my knees as I sat next to her on the floor, I checked her pulse and it was barely there. "I got Eve she is safe. I have her." I assured my sister who opened her eyes slowly looking at me. Her body wasn't moving, and except for the fainted pulse, nothing was there.

"Eve!" Martine said through her dried lips, it was barely a whisper.

"Yes, I have her, she is alright. We are going to get you some help, keep hanging on." I told my older sister, I was sobbing, but I tried to keep my voice low so Eve wouldn't hear it.

"No, go." Martine told me, she looked at me with her tired eyes, "Tell Eve, tell h-her," she paused coughing blood, as a tear rolled down her face. "I love her, t-tel-ell her th-that." My sister asked me, she was waiting for a promise.

"I will, I will tell her that, and she will be safe, I swear I'll keep her safe." I promised my sister, she closed her eyes and opened them; she wasn't able to talk anymore. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said leaning on my sister, feeling the life slipping out of her limp body, my only sister died in my arms and I couldn't do anything to help her but watch her slip away, helpless.

**...**

_I wipe the tears from your eyes. I wipe your tears away. I wipe your bloodshot eyes  
>Sunday, bloody Sunday. Sunday, bloody Sunday<br>Sunday, bloody Sunday_

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Songs: Apocalypse Please, by Muse. Like You, by Evanescence. Sunday, Bloody Sunday, by Paramore.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know its hard and very sad, personally, I cried writing it, only hope it was good. Please, as always, let me know what you think, and review. #60Reviews :)) <strong>


	12. Waste Land, Part Two

_********Disclamair: I own nothing you recognize****_

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi guys, this is THE last chapter of this story, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you all for all awesome support. I only want to say this chapter was hard to write and I think its gonna be hard to read as well. It took more time than any other chapter in that story (writing and editing), and all I can wish for that you'll like it. I wanted that story to be as real as possible, its going to be the end of the world, this chapter is long, sad and violent, with some sexual content too. Its sure rated _**M**_ and more sad than the one before, don't shoot me lol, just enjoy it.

_**thewinchestergospel, dandy44, XxRana811, Natali**__**:**_ Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter, I hope you'll like this chapter as well and the ending :D AND of course, a massive thank you to everyone who ever, read, reviewed, subscribed the story. This story is for you guys (L)

Massive, massive thanks to _**cas-sweetevilangel**_ for editing the story, handling my late night drunk writing lol. Thanks dude, love you.

**Okay, I better shut up now. Ch12, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Part three: We are Broken. <strong>_

*_I am outside, and I've been waiting for the sun  
>With my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong<br>My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
>Tell me why we live like this?<em>

_Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me_

_Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore, our innocence?<br>And oh, the promise we adored  
>Give us life again 'cause we just wanna be whole.<em>

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

**...**

For 18 long days I was locked in my house not even able to go out. Everything was gone, Croatoan didn't leave anything but dead bodies on its path. The few remnants survivors were bitter and hopeless, terrified in our own barricaded homes, jumping at every sound we heard, barely able to sleep more than a few hours a day when we could sleep at all and never without the company of a gun and a knife, in my case anyway.

For two weeks but what really seemed like an eternity I didn't see the sun because I was afraid to look out of my boarded up window, scared of what I might see outside, another rotting body, or an animal feeding on it? Even better, what about some Croatoans who'd smell me and run to my house to kill me, or maybe one of those raids that randomly kills anything that moves? As you can see, life was full of great surprises, and what a _life_ that was. I tried to convince myself I was a vampire or some other night creature that couldn't go into the sunlight without being hurt by it, hoping it would make things easier on me. Did it work? Not really, I was lying to myself, things were terrible beyond my worst nightmare, and the only thing that kept me from pulling the trigger putting an end to my miserable life, was my niece, Eve who was now in my charge after losing both of her parents. I knew I couldn't let her down – again – she'd die without me, and I couldn't let that happen. We were the only family left for each other, since not hearing from my parents for three weeks, convinced me they were dead. I was being realistic, only stating a fact, because everyone WAS dead.

Eve and I were now on total lock down at my house, we had enough food and water to last us for another while, two tiny girls wouldn't use much anyway.

There wasn't much left of civilization as we knew it, phones were down, even mobiles, no internet, no traffic – not that we needed it – and the only thing still working was electricity, that we kept on all day but only in the one room we were staying in, not to attract any maniacs to the house. Even with the fence and the alarm system, it was still risky, a Croatoan piece of shit wasn't gonna be able to cross, but a human being had a slight chance to get into our place, if they were fit enough to climb.

And what I thought might happen, did happen. Someone paid us a visit, a sudden visit that almost got me dead on the spot.

* * *

><p>One sleepless night –which was common by then – I was sitting in my living room with Eve fast asleep in my arms, I left my thoughts drift away for just a second and that's when I heard it. It wasn't unusual to hear gunshots every few minutes or screams or any other heart wrenching sounds but this one was different, it was more of a ruffling noise and it was dangerously close, like in my back garden close. I didn't want to freak Eve out and wake her up crying, so I tried to pull myself from her softly resting her head on the couch instead of my lap, but she whimpered and held on to me, not letting me get up.<p>

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back." I told her softly and kissed her hair as she got back to sleep hugging a small pillow.

I grabbed my gun, my rifle, and my knife, cocking the first two at the ready. I walked outside of the house, and as I was closing the door behind me, I saw something at the corner of my eye moving swiftly closer. It was walking slowly towards me, a shadow of a man.

"Stop moving or I will shoot!" I said firmly, but my voice was low, the man didn't hear it, I guess. Either ways he didn't stop, so I fired a few shots close to his feet forcing him to stop. "I said, stop moving you son of a bitch."

"What if I didn't want to?" The son of a bitch replied back. I shot a few bullets around him making him jump. His face was still in the dark, I didn't know him, but it was too freaking late to be nice, he was invading my home, I hated his guts.

"I'll fucking shoot you!" I told him angrily.

"You know Shorty, I think shooting me is becoming a habit of yours," The guy said. _Did he just call me Shorty?_ "I thought five years will change that, but I was wrong."

"Dean?" I asked with wide eyes, his voice, the attitude, and no one else ever called me _Shorty_ but him.

"You got that right." He said walking up to me so I could see his face.

"Oh, wait," I said pointing the gun at him.

"Doesn't mean you're allowed near me, how would I know you aren't infected?" I asked. I knew it was Dean, but I had a little kid inside, and I wasn't going to put her in the danger of getting infected, or killed.

"Simple, look at me." Dean sighed. "I'm not infected, clearly. I got passed your security system that must be something."

"Oh yeah, your hunting skills evaluated," I mocked lowering the gun down. "In a million years, I never thought I'd see you again, and now of all times."

"Well, you were on my farewell list." Dean smiled as he walked to hug me. "You look, thin." He said pulling back.

I sighed looking closely at him. "And you look old."

"That's not nice." Dean pouted making me smile. I looked intensely at him, he looked older, and believe it or not, sexier. But something was different about him, that wasn't the cool loose Dean I used to know, he had that sad look in his eyes, a look of a person who lost way too much, even losing the reason to live. A look I see when I look in the mirror. The green in his eyes wasn't sparkling anymore; it was covered by a shadow, the shadow of burden.

"Dede!" I heard Eve's voice, I snapped turning around seeing her standing by the door looking at me with teary eyes, she must have woken up scared and came looking for me.

"Eve, get inside!" I said forgetting everything about Dean, running back to the house.

"I-I didn't see you," Eve said about to cry.

"Oh baby, I'm here." I said picking her up rubbing her back softly that she would calm down. When I looked back at Dean I saw how confused he look, "Come on in, we better talk inside." I told him and he hurried to get into the house.

"Your kid?" Dean asked curiously once we got inside.

"She is now," I said putting Eve back on her feet, "Sweetie, I'm gonna close the door, so no one gets in, okay? I'm gonna pick you up right away." I told her and she nodded softly. I smiled at her and made sure to lock the door well. "Come on baby." I finished and picked Eve up again, motioning to Dean to follow me into the living room.

"Nice house," Dean said walking into the room. "So not what I imagined," he said sitting on one of the chairs, while I sat with Eve on the couch.

"Well, deal with it." I told him, and Dean waved with his hands like he meant nothing. It was really good to see him again, to see anyone actually, the lack of human company was about to kill me. "Eve, this is Dean, he is a friend of mine." I smiled to Eve. "Come on, say hi."

"Hi," Eve said shyly as she snuggled closer to me. Dean smiled and stretched his hand for her to shake.

"Hey Eve," He said sweetly as Eve hesitantly shook his hand back. "Your sister's daughter, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "You saw her when she was younger, first time we met." I said reminding him.

"Yeah," Dean said staring at me and Eve for a few seconds, a sad – sadder – look flashed in his eyes as he realized the reason she was with me. "I'm sorry." He said like it was his fault.

"Me too Dean, me too." I said bitterly. "Anyway… do you want to drink something?" I asked him and he shook his head silently. "Eve," I called and she looked up at me. "Why don't you go up to my room and watch some cartoons?"

"I wanna stay with you." Eve pouted shaking her head.

"I'll get you some cookies and chocolate, and I'll be here, just call me and I'll be up, okay?" I asked her hoping that the cookies would make her soften, not that I wanted her away, if it was up to me I wouldn't let her out of my sight for a second, but I knew Dean and I had to talk.

"Okay," Eve nodded smiling. "I'm gonna watch Nemo." She informed me getting up from the couch.

"Great, I like that movie." I told her getting up as well. "Dean,"

"Go, I'll wait for you." He said softly. "Bye Eve." Dean said and Eve just smiled at him as the two of us walked out of the living room.

**...**

"Sorry for that," I told Dean coming back into the living room. "I had to get her upstairs, but I got you that!" I handed him a tray that had hot chocolate and cookies on it.

"Seriously?" Dean laughed, and I shrugged.

"I'd have gotten you something else, but,"

"It's okay. Just don't tell anyone I drank that." And he happily picked up one of the cookies.

"If you noticed, Dean, there is no one around anymore." I sighed, sitting back on the couch.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Dean told me.

"It's not your fault Dean," I faintly smiled at him. Dean briefly looked back at me with guilt in his eyes, before looking away. "So," I started, breaking the heavy silence that surrounded us. "I'm happy to see you, but, how and why you're here?"

Dean smiled looking back at me. "That's a long story, Claudia."

"Dean, as you can see, I have nothing but time now." I sighed. "All night baby,"

"I see you're still the same." Dean commented. I smiled at him sarcastically shaking my head.

"Hardly. I'm nothing like I used to be." I sighed looking into his sad green eyes. "What about you? Still hunting?" I asked changing the topic.

"Well, as you can see," He shrugged; pointing at what was going on, there was nothing to hunt or to save anymore, if people are already dying, there was no one left to be saved.

"What about your dad, and your brother, Sam, right?" I asked Dean.

"They are gone." Dean answered breaking eye contact with me. "What about your parents? And your boyfriend?" He asked kind of changing the subject.

"I believe my parents are dead, ninety nine percent sure they are." I said softly. "My sister too as you know,"

"I went to her house first, but it was burned down." Dean told me and I nodded.

"Yeah, they burned all the houses they found infections in, _purifying_, old school." I said as the sight of my dead sister came to my mind. "And as for my fiancé, he is dead too. But not from Croatoan, it was before."

It was sad how our conversation turned out to be, we were counting the dead, and the worst part was talking about it like it was normal, just a regular talk between two people. Who died today? Was the new how you doing? It sounded so hopeless, so irrevocable.

"I'm sorry, for all of this." Dean said sincerely.

"Me too, sorry about your family too Dean," I said reaching out to pat him on his knee. Dean sighed forcing a smile. "You look tired, why don't you get some rest and we'll talk some more in the morning?"

"Good idea. You always were the smart one, Claudia." Dean smiled. I knew we had a lot to talk about but I wasn't over the shock yet, seeing Dean after all those years, just being around another human being, I couldn't believe how 18 days would change me that much, and how long it really felt.

"But hey, you aren't off the hook," I teased. "We have a lot to talk about."

"It's been five years, catching up is in order." Dean smirked making me laugh a little.

"It is," I nodded getting up. "Come on, you can stay in my old room, Eve and I will be in the master bedroom across the hall, if you need me, just call."

"Need you?" Dean smirked checking me out.

"Wow, five years, and you're still the same." I said shaking my head. "Once a Dean Winchester always a Dean Winchester,"

"You know you love me." Dean teased getting up.

"If you say so," I teased back, "Come on, let's get some rest, and we can flirt in the morning."

**...**

For the first time in weeks I actually slept, knowing that Dean was around made me feel a little better, sleeping for five hours was a record. I even woke up earlier than Dean or Eve, and made them breakfast, not much but again, a record.

Being isolated is never a good thing, even if it's for our safety it's still called isolation. That was another reason we felt better with Dean around, even Eve who met him a few hours ago. Dean was nice to her which was a surprise to me, but remembering that he told me about taking care of his younger brother. I was grateful that having him around made Eve better, they kept joking and she felt so comfy around him that she even left my side and wandered around the house without crying.

"Dede, can I go play in my room?" Eve asked me.

"Really?" I asked confused, usually I was the one asking her to do that. Eve nodded smiling at me. "Okay, but if you need anything, call me, alright sweetie?" She nodded again before running straight out of the room. "Easy there tiger, don't run." I called after her.

"Tough kid," Dean told me and I nodded in agreement.

"She is," I said. Dean and I were sitting on the couch, and I knew it was time to have _the_ talk. "So, you gonna tell me what's going on, or?"

Dean smirked at me. "What do you want to know? The reason I'm here?"

"For starters, I mean how would you know I'm still alive?"

"I didn't, but I took my chances." Dean said honestly.

"So, you went to check on all the people you know?" I asked him, mostly teasing.

"Not all of them, only," He paused. "Some."

"To be honest, I never thought I'll see you again, not after that last call. I let you down," I sighed.

"You were right, it wasn't your fight." Dean told me seriously. "And trust me; I'm glad you didn't agree to come with me."

"What happened? Did you find your dad? Your brother agreed to help you?" I asked fast, eager to know what happened then.

"Wow. That is a long story, I'm not sure you want to hear it." Dean told me.

"Dean, again, I have nothing but time, and cookies, but you know that." I winked. Dean nodded smiling, and started talking.

Dean told me everything that happened starting from the moment he brought his brother back in the family business to search across country for their father, killing everything supernatural that got on the way. The vendetta their father started when their mom was killed by a demon when they were young was brought forth when his younger brother's girlfriend died at the hand of the same demon, and changed their lives forever. All that came out of this curse was John Winchester's death, Sam's unearthly powers, and the one responsible for this entire affliction the Yellow Eyes demon – like Dean calls it. That gruesome tale ended with how Sam died in Dean's hopeless arms and how Dean made a deal to bring him back, and got only one last year to live with Sammy before being dragged to THE Hell by hellhounds when that time was up.

"You what?" I exclaimed not able to listen anymore, "No one comes back from Hell Dean; dead people don't come back naturally… Hell? You're a good man, why would you go to hell?"

"Lots of questions," Dean chuckled seeing how confused I looked. "I made a deal with a crossroads demon; I sold my soul, that's why I went to hell." He explained softly. "I had a year to live, Sam tried to break the deal but he couldn't."

I looked at him for a few seconds before I punched his arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"You had a year Dean, never crossed your mind to come and see me before you…, you know?" I said not able to say the D word.

"I did." Dean admitted.

"Why didn't you then?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Because I didn't want to ruin your life, I didn't want you stuck with me, I didn't want demons to trail me back to you and hurt you." Dean told me firmly. "I didn't want to get you hurt, again."

"You didn't hurt me before Dean," I sighed knowing what he meant, that fateful last hunt, when it all went sour and turned into a living nightmare, literally. "It was my call, like it or not. You helped me that night, you didn't hurt me. Lame reason not to call or even visit, I hate you for that."

"You can't hate me," Dean smirked. "And you heard half the story, enough to know I was right when I didn't show up, everyone we met in the last five years either got killed, or got tortured and killed." He said bitterly.

"You can't blame yourself for that, it's their,"

"Don't say destiny!" Dean said cutting me off. "Because it wasn't," He added. "It's my fault, like it or not, our bad luck reached out to everyone,"

"Dean," I said getting closer to him; my hand on his knee stopped him from finishing the sentence. "Tell me what happened after you got out of hell, and how you got back if Sammy couldn't break the deal?"

Dean took a deep breathe before talking again, telling me what happened. The angels, the demons, and the seals that was broken one by one to set Lucifer free from his cage, allowing him to walk amongst us. He told me how things got worse from that moment on. Dean found out he was the vessel of an archangel, while Sam was the vessel of the devil. The Winchesters stood up to their hard head reputation by sticking together, and fought long and hard side by side, but it didn't work out for the best. Eventually Sammy gave his trust to a seemingly helpful demon and betrayed his brother by putting that filth before his own blood and leaving him behind with not much hesitation. He blindly let her guide him down a road covered in blood, lies and deception and wouldn't listen to reason – called Dean – until the deed was done and he broke the last seal, setting the Devil free to roam the Earth. Even though Dean was there by his brother side when it all went down, they both knew things would never be the same again, the powerful family bond, that trust was shattered.

Sam suggested he should leave and Dean agreed with it. They haven't heard from each other directly since then. But Dean knew Sam was last seen in Detroit; where he 'lost the battle', that was the term Dean used, I didn't understand what losing the battle meant, did it mean that Sam died? Or he said yes to the Devil? But Dean didn't tell me, he said his family died at first, but now, I bet Sam said yes to the devil.

"And we are," Dean sighed. "Lucifer launched his revenge on humanity, angels are no longer around, and half of the planet is gone."

"Dean, that wasn't your fault, you did everything you could." I said softly trying to make him feel better. But Dean laughed sarcastically.

"No, I didn't! I should have said yes, but I was too stubborn to," He said getting angry at himself. "I had a choice then, but what? I didn't want people to get hurt; look at us now, Claudia. What's left of Mother Earth is a bunch of helpless hunters, and a pile of dead rotten bodies."

"You still can say yes, call again, maybe,"

"They left, they don't care anymore, Lucifer won, he got his vessel, and he got the planet. He has it all now."

"So, Sam said yes." I muttered and Dean nodded swallowing hard.

"He did," He confirmed. "And like every other thing, it's my fault."

"It's the angels' fault Dean, not yours. They were the ones who let this happen, traitors, and what's left of them are cowards, they left us, after starting it all. And now what, it's on you? You're a man, one man. A strong one, yes, but, at the end of the day Dean, you're just one, the angels couldn't save us, how come you thought you would?"

"I let my brother go, if he was here,"

"And he was an adult; you couldn't make that decision for him."

"I'm the one who got all those people killed; I couldn't stop the Croatoan from spreading." Dean yelled at me. "Your family died because of me! You still think this isn't my fault?"

"Is that the part where I'm supposed to get angry and start hitting you like in movies?" I asked him, mocking. "Because I won't, because I know you did all you could, without help, and without family. It's not YOUR fault that you didn't end this."

Dean looked at me silently with tears in his eyes, he didn't believe he deserved forgiveness, he thought everything that happened was his fault, every soul that was taken by Croatoan, and that every shitty thing the angels did was his responsibility. He was lost, beaten and hopeless.

Dean felt guilty for all that happened, and I knew guilt, I could relate. Blaming myself for letting my fiancé go to work on the day he was shot, blaming myself for not calling my parents and ask them to come so we get to be together, and blaming myself for my sister's death, and the guilt of killing her husband, even though it was the only thing left to do. I could relate to guilt and I knew no matter how much I would talk to Dean, it wasn't going to make him feel any better in witnessing first hand everything falling apart around him.

I stared at him for a minute before hugging him, he felt tense and I assumed shocked. "I have nothing to say to you Dean; I thought maybe a hug would make you feel better for a second. I know I missed being hugged. I can't promise you things will get better, because honestly I don't believe they can, but," I pulled back looking into his teary green eyes. "But you have done everything you could, and I don't blame you for what happened, none of it, if that makes a difference."

"Oh, it does." Dean told me, a tear rolling down his cheek. I was speechless, didn't know what to say when Dean looked me in the eyes, as he slowly closed the gap between us, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "Thank you." He said pulling back.

"You're welcome," I whispered still taken aback from his gesture, feeling myself blushing. "I should charge you for that,"

"For the kiss?"

"No, for the talk," I said smiling wiping my eyes before I start crying. "I should go check on Eve, and then maybe fix us some dinner," I said getting up off the couch, "I can eat, what about you?"

"I can eat." Dean said with a shrug.

"Great then, I'll go get Eve and then we have a nice family dinner." I smiled and Dean nodded getting up.

"Claudia," Dean called. "Staying here all alone isn't safe," He started and I knew where this was heading.

"It's safer than being alone out there," I huffed. "I have enough food, water and protection; nothing can get in or out,"

"I did," Dean said cutting me off.

"Yes, but not an infected person, they won't be fit or with enough brains to do it." I said. "I thought about joining what's left of the town, they are in the church, but I couldn't, I know sooner or later one will turn out to be infected, and by the time they realize it, we would be all dead, it's what usually happens, and I can't risk Eve's life, I promised my sister I will keep her daughter safe."

"Then, there is only one thing left." Dean said firmly. "You come with me."

"What? Come where?" I exclaimed getting confused.

"A survivor's camp," Dean answered. "I built it, and I run it, it's safe and you will be with me, and Eve will be safe, too."

"Dean, I can't leave my house."

"What are you going to do when electricity goes down? Or when food runs out? Or, or," Dean said starting to count.

"I get it, but,"

"No buts," He said firmly. "I came for you, I wasn't sure if you'd be alive but I came, and I won't leave without you. I lost everyone,"

"Can we talk about this after dinner? Please," I asked him. "At least I'll have some time to think about it, and before you say there is nothing to think about, I will tell you that,"

"You're stubborn and you only want this your way, right?" Dean interrupted, teasing.

"Sorta," I smiled. "Let's just get some food, and then we talk. Okay?" I asked him nicely.

"Fine, Shorty." Dean teased.

"Alright, jerk!" I laughed. At that moment I forgot all about what was going on, remembering how things were simple then, it made me feel better for a split second, which in these days meant a lot.

**...**

After getting Eve, we joined Dean in the kitchen and helped each other making dinner, I actually had fun! It was a normal _'family'_ dinner, something none of us had in quite a while. We kept joking and teasing each other with food, Dean and Eve became buddies fast, it was so nice to see her laughing again.

"Come on Evie, finish up so we can get you ready for bed." I told Eve who was done with her food and playing with it.

"Now?" She protested. "Can I stay a while longer? Not that I have a school tomorrow. Please." Eve asked sweetly with her puppy innocent eyes.

"You have school with me, missy." I told her seeing her pout.

"Dede, come on," Dean said poking me.

"Really?" I laughed at him calling me that. "Dean," I started but he gave me his version of puppy eyes. "Fine, but you're the one who will get her to bed."

"Awesome!" Eve giggled jumping out of her chair. "Can I stay in your room?"

"We are staying in my room…" I told her, confused.

"No, the other room, the one with the toys," Eve said, she wanted to stay in my old room.

"You sure? Are you going to sleep in it too?" I asked her and she smiled nodding at me. That was a huge change; Eve did feel better, safer now. "Okay, you can stay in the other room, have fun." Eve grinned at me.

"Can you read me a story?" She asked Dean. He looked at me for help, terrified, and I almost burst into laughter, the guy could handle ghosts and demons but not a little seven year old.

"Eve, I'll read you a story before bed," I told her trying to hide my giggles, but Eve shook her head.

"No, I want Dean to read to me!" She said.

"Okay, I will." Dean said. "But you should know I'm not so good at this."

"Well, Dede isn't good either but I let her read to me." Eve said in a matter of fact, shrugging.

"Hey! I'm an excellent reader." I protested. Dean laughed while Eve just shook her head softly. "I won't read to you again, Eve."

"Dean will. Right Dean?"

"Sure… I guess." He answered her.

"Fine, just go wash up and change for bed," I told her and she nodded running out of the kitchen. "No running!" I called after her, but she ignored me as I heard her giggling still running up stairs.

"She is stubborn, just like you." Dean told me.

"No, just like her mother," I smiled. "She never let anyone read to her, you should feel very special now."

"Oh, I do," Dean laughed. "I'll try to remember how I used to get Sammy to sleep, maybe it will work with her."

"Good luck with that," I said knowing how stubborn Eve was when it came to sleep. Dean smiled at me before going upstairs.

I cleaned up after us, washing the dishes and putting the rest of the food in the fridge. Then I went to my room in order to change, I put on my PJ and wrapped a small cotton robe around me feeling a little bit chill. When I went downstairs I saw that Dean was already there.

"She is asleep!" He told me.

"Already? You have got to tell me what kind of magic you are using!" I laughed sitting down next to him on the couch.

"What can I say? I'm that good." Dean smirked.

"Thank you, really, for everything." I sighed looking into his eyes.

"I had fun, you know, it felt like we are," Dean paused but I knew what he wanted to say.

"Like we are a family," I finished his sentence and he nodded at me with a hint of a smile on his face, a sad one. "That's why I said thanks, Dean." I told him getting closer to press a kiss to his cheek.

"You're welcome then, Dede." He said holding me still. I smiled nervously when he looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. I saw that look before, knowing what he wanted to do.

So, I made it easier for him when I brushed my lips to his, and Dean didn't hesitate once, he held me closer to him, instantly deepening the kiss. "Wow, you've been waiting for this." I said smiling through his lips.

"For years," Dean said softly, pressing another kiss to my lips. I pulled back in surprise staring at him.

"Years?"

"Yes, years. I just didn't know then that…" Dean paused. "That I liked you."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "I never thought a guy like you would, I mean, you are, and me, I'm, I just thought," I stuttered.

"You were vanilla when I met you, so normal."

"Exactly, that's why I never thought you would be interested, we wanted different things." I told him and he nodded.

"But," He started giving me a smirk. "Vanilla got spicy."

"Is that so," I raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "And that's why you made your move at the park."

"Yes, but you were already on the hook,"

"Actually I wasn't, I lied." I admitted seeing the glare Dean gave me. "I was seeing Brad, but we didn't, you know."

"Why did you lie then?" Dean asked me looking confused.

"I didn't want to be just another girl Dean, I had to say no."

He stared at me for a few seconds and he smirked. "See Vanilla, that's why I liked you then,"

"Because I said no?" I asked confused, and Dean nodded at me not losing his smirk. "You're twisted."

Dean shrugged at me. "Been said." He laughed.

"But you know," I started as I looked into his eyes. "It's different now,"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at me intensely.

"I mean we don't know what might happen tomorrow, our lives, the world, we know nothing. So," I said softly getting in Dean's lap seeing the surprised look on his face. "Carpe Diem, Dean," I said and before he could say anything I kissed him, I didn't want this kiss to be soft or quick, I wanted it to be eager and passionate, to show Dean how much I wanted him at that moment and I knew it worked when he wrapped his arms around my body pressing me against his, while deepening the kiss.

"That I understand," Dean smirked kissing me some more.

"I bet you do," I laughed a little unbuttoning his shirt. "A little help here Dean," I asked him before tearing the shirt off his body, he laughed and helped me taking off the damn shirt tossing it on the couch next to us. "Better,"

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Dean suggested. I nodded getting up.

We went up to my room as fast as we could, I closed the door behind us and took off the robe I was wearing being only in my PJ and a small cami. I turned around to look at Dean who was standing right in front of me, he looked into my eyes for a few seconds before I saw the spark again, the spark that I thought was gone forever, and then I knew that he needed this as much as I did.

Dean took one step closer to me, pressing me between his body and the door, and we started kissing. It felt like the years didn't pass by, like it was that moment we kissed for the first and the last time, he kissed me the same way, like it was the first time, but to me it felt like it was the last, and in our circumstances, it could be. And I kissed Dean back, returning every one of them with just as much passion. I pulled back and I pushed him against the wall, a few inches from where I was standing, he looked at me confused but I didn't let him talk, running my hands down his chest until I reached the hem of his t-shirt, he got it, and leaned off the wall helping me take it. We kissed again, that time Dean took my face in his hands. I could feel my heart racing as I held onto him.

I let out a moan when Dean gently brushed his tongue against my lips, knowing I wanted more. He pulled back looking into my eyes with his intense green ones, slowly I started to move backwards to the bed, but before laying there, Dean took off my cami and his eyes lingered on my bare skin that was fully exposed in front of his lustful self.

Dean laid me down on my bed getting on the top of me, we started making out again, my hands were pressing Dean's body closer to mine, while he was holding my face with one hand, as the other was caressing me softly he ran them up to my breasts and down, teasing me, his mouth kissing, teasing, and nibbling all the sensitive parts of my body, he took all the time he needed making sure I liked it, and man I did. I moaned again when his mouth sucked and his tongue teased my breast as his hand gently stroked my other breast.

I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation, as I bit on my lip trying to reduce the sound of my moans. When I opened my eyes again all I could see was his smirk and that spark in his eyes, letting me know he wasn't going to stop there. I wrapped one leg around his waist to hold him still as I dug my fingernails into his bare back. I wanted more, I wanted him to touch me, to kiss me, to make me shiver, to make me feel, to love me, and he needed to know that.

Dean looked up at me, this time he took his mouth off me, but not completely, he only started kissing my body again, lower and softer, until he reached my pants, and without talking, I leaned off the bed as he smirked whilst pulling my pants down, and my underwear, too.

"Your turn, Dean,"

I told him huskily, not letting him enjoy the view he was about to peek at. Dean pouted at me getting out of bed taking off his jeans, following with his boxers, and then he joined me in bed, but this time, I made sure I was on top. I smirked at him and leaned down for another kiss, a quick kiss as both of us were getting impatient. I pinned him down seeing how eager he was, I wanted to tease him a little more, as I kept kissing down his body, his neck, his chest, and taking all the time I wanted with his abs, the abs I wished to touch years ago. I was kissing, licking and racking my teeth all over his body, hearing Dean's groans while his hands stroked my hair keeping me close, I knew he loved what I was doing to him.

"I love a woman in control."

Dean gasped his voice husky and deep. Our eyes met and I smiled at him, seeing the need in his eyes, I knew what he wanted, leaning down to give it to him.

**...**

_Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me  
><em>

_Cause we are broken_

**...**

"Claudie," Dean panted as he lay on the bed next to me.

"I know," I replied, panting too. I snuggled closer to Dean, resting my head on his chest, feeling his arms wrapping around me pulling the cover over our naked bodies. "Better than I thought." I said listening to his heart beats.

"What? You thought about us like that?" Dean asked, sounding confused. I laughed looking up at him.

"Dean, not because I didn't sleep with you then, meant I didn't think about it." A moment of silence passed, nothing but the sound of our breathings. I closed my eyes relaxing on the sound of Dean's heartbeats, as I traced random shapes over his chest and stomach. I felt calm and relaxed. I almost forgot what such an inner peace was, being snappy, angry and on alert all the time.

"Well," Dean started breaking the silence; I opened my eyes and looked up again at him. He smirked down at me, "It was different than I thought," He told me and I frowned raising an eyebrow. "In a good way, don't look at me like that."

"As long as it's in a good way," I teased leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah, it is," Dean smiled kissing me back, his hand stroking my back softly. "I only thought you were…," He paused and I waited to hear what he had to say. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you had that innocent look all over you,"

"So I was told," I laughed.

"Big surprise if you ask me," Dean chuckled looking into my eyes. "You turned out to be a very bad girl."

"And you loved it," I teased and he nodded eagerly.

"Hell I did." Dean admitted pulling me into another kiss.

"Good to know," I laughed puling back, "I should go check on Eve before we get to sleep." Dean nodded at me un-wrapping his arms from around me; I smiled before I got out of bed slipping my robe back on. "Be right back." I told Dean, giving him another smile before I walked out of the room.

I went to Eve's room to check on her, walking in I saw that the lights were still on, she must have asked Dean to leave them, so I turned them off but kept the night light on, I didn't want her to wake up screaming, it was her first night in a different room, alone. But the sight of her curled up in her bed, peacefully asleep while holding a teddy bear brought a smile to my face. I walked out of the room, keeping the door half-open, for more light, and for Eve in case she woke up in the middle of the night.

But before I went back to bed, I went downstairs checking one last time on the locks and the security system, I didn't want to get comfier and forget all about safety. If these were normal days, I'd be called paranoid, but these weren't, and acting like that was the only reason I was still alive, knowing the second I'll let my guard down, will be my last mistake.

After doing all that, I grabbed a small bottle of water and ran upstairs, feeling the cold wearing nothing but a robe.

"I was about to go downstairs and look for you," I heard Dean saying once I walked into the room, I raised an eyebrow looking at him confused.

"Why? I just went to check on Eve, the house, and got some water." I said simply, closing the door behind me.

"I told you I already checked the house," Dean said. I shrugged putting the bottle on the nightstand, taking my robe off.

"A second check wouldn't hurt, better safe," I said getting under the covers with him. "Just admit you missed me." I teased pulling the covers over my body.

"Missed you? Right!" Dean teased back; I felt his arms around me. Getting closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist resting my body against his. "Things are good?"

"Yep," I answered. "Eve is peacefully asleep, doors are locked, and I'm ready to sleep!" I chuckled.

Dean laughed pulling me tighter against him as he kissed my hair. "Good, even though I meant to be greedy tonight."

"Greedy? After all that, you're going to hell Winchester, again." I teased pulling back from his arms, sitting next to him on the bed; I hid my chest with the sheet, making Dean pout.

"Thought you wanted to sleep," Dean said confused, finally taking his eyes off my body and looking me in the eye.

"I do, but I wanted to tell you something first," I said and Dean looked even more confused.

"You are finally going to declare your love to me?" Dean asked, again teasing. I laughed and shook my head.

"No," I told him seeing the smirk he gave me. "I wanted to ask you about the camp, how things, you know, function there?"

"Good, now we are talking," Dean smiled. "Well, I run the damn thing, but since I'm here I left it to one of my commanders,"

"Commanders?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, if you didn't notice we are in a war, demons on a side, and Croatoan on the other," Dean said like he was talking to a kid. "Basically, me and some hunters, and people who are willing to do the job, are keeping the place safe, for survivors, it's as simple as that. We usually don't get out of the place, only for supplies, like food or weapons; I only left for the long shot of finding you alive."

"And you think Eve and I will be safer there?" I asked him, I didn't want to be alone anymore, I felt better with Dean around, and the idea of him leaving me was horrible.

"Yes, you will be with me," Dean said firmly. "I will be your personal bodyguard." He smiled. "Plus, there are kids Eve can play with, and other human beings, you know The Shinning atmosphere you're living in will get you crazy."

"Not that I had a choice, Dean." I rolled my eyes. "Everyone died and left me, I didn't ask for it. I didn't love the idea of me not getting out of the house for all this time, but I'm kinda forced not to, so."

"Now, you have a chance!" Dean said making me sigh. I took a moment of silence to think, I knew what was best for me, but I was still not completely sure about it.

"Claudia, this is for the best, and you will be with me most of the time." Dean assured me. "I'm the leader," He winked and I laughed. "You will stay in my cabin, and if you want to, you can stay alone, you also can go out with us in hunts, or just stay back in the camp with Eve. I will not make you do anything you don't want to. Just listen to me, it's for the best, I don't want to see you dead, not now."

"Fine, I will come." I said finally making up my mind. "Only tomorrow, we talk to Eve, and tell her we are moving."

"I already did." Dean said with a cheeky grin. I raised an eyebrow and he laughed at me. "When I was reading her the story, I told her about the camp, and she said she would love to go, if you said yes."

"You sly!" I sighed lying on my back next to him.

"You mean smart," Dean laughed. "I knew you would say and do that, so I took a shortcut, that's all. You know it's for the best, you can't stay here on your own, the camp is safer, and, I mean that's what we do, save people."

"Got it, got it!" I rolled my eyes lying on my side staring at him. "Thank you, I was about to go nuts, being alone sucks, and all the stress, it's nerve-wracking."

"I know," Dean nodded. "And I don't want you crazy; you're like the only one left of all the people I know, so, you better stay alive and sane."

"I will do my best," I smiled leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "It's only you and Eve now." I sighed.

"We will be fine." Dean promised returning the kiss, with a passionate one, a kiss that made me melt in his arms.

"You know," I said biting on my bottom lip, "Maybe I should stay awake for a while longer." I said resting my head back on the pillow ushering Dean to follow. He smirked at me.

"I think that's a good idea," Dean said getting out from under the covers, removing them off my body as well, as he got on the top of me. "Actually, it's a great idea." I giggled watching Dean leaning towards me with a cheeky grin on his handsome face.

**...**

_I hate me, for breathing without you. I don't want to feel anymore for you  
>I long to be like you, sis, lie cold in the ground like you did<br>There's room inside for two. And I'm not grieving for you_

**...**

The next morning me and Eve started packing. Dean told us to take only what we needed the most, he would come to get the rest later, but that for now we should only gather important things. So, clothes, a lot of clothes and Eve's toys and some of my books, we also took some food in case, it wasn't going to help anyone since the house was about to be empty. But, I got an idea when I was packing; why not get more supplies on the way? To go to the local store, and to my café and get some food from what we had there, the electricity was still working so lots of the goods were going to be fine, and the rest of people at the camp could use them.

"That's a good idea," Dean paused thinking. "You're thinking like a first lady already." He teased.

"Oh, shut up," I said, as both him and Eve laughed. "Only now, where is Evie going to stay, because I'm going with you?"

"Eve can stay here, right Eve?" Dean asked and she nodded. "I was about to ask you to come, I would need another pair of eyes."

"Yeah, I know but I can't leave Eve here." I said looking at her watching us.

"I'm gonna be alright," Eve said. "I'll stay in my room and lock it, until you come back."

"Dude, no, you can't stay alone." I shook my head hearing her huff.

"Dean checked my room last night, and said there aren't any monsters in it, and no one will get in there," Eve said stubbornly, fishing her pockets for something. "He gave me this too. He said it will keep me safe." She said showing me an amulet, the one Dean used to wear.

"You gave her that?" I exclaimed looking at him.

"Yeah, not fair you are the only one wearing protection, right?" He said with a smile. I smiled looking down at my wrist, at the hunter's bracelet Dean gave to me years ago.

"Yeah, fair enough." I smiled standing up. "Even though it won't work." I whispered to Dean.

"She doesn't know that, all we know is that we should keep her safe and make sure she won't freak out when we are out, it's only for 20 minutes." He told me.

"Fine!" I sighed. "Come on sweetie, let's get you in your monsters proofed room, we will go get some stuff super quick, and be back before you realize we are gone."

"Okay!" Eve said simply walking in front of me.

"Good girl, play until we come back, or watch something." I told her and she nodded getting into her room. I closed the door behind me, taking a deep breath; I walked downstairs to Dean who was already waiting for me by the door.

"She is okay?" Dean asked and I nodded softly, grabbing my weapons.

"Yeah, she is more than okay." I smiled walking towards him. "Don't know what you told her, but it's working better than magic." I said and Dean laughed guiding me out of the door.

"And don't worry about her, she will get even better." Dean said closing the door behind us.

"Hope so," I sighed walking next to him. We got our weapons ready before making a move, "You've got a car that can handle the supplies, or?" I asked looking around, only seeing the Impala outside of my house.

"No, only my car, but it will take enough, until we come back again." Dean informed and I nodded. He handed me a knife, "Take that too."

"I have a rifle, and two guns Dean," I said as he rolled his eyes on my response.

"Just take it, alright!" He said grumpily, he was getting into the leader mood, and I could see he wasn't a democratic one.

"Fine," I huffed grabbing the knife staking it in the back of my jeans. "Even though it won't make any difference," I muttered to myself, "Let's go."

Dean nodded and walked next to me outside of the house, to his beautiful car, she was dusty and pumped but still as badass as it's always been. He got into the driver's seat and I sat shotgun. "Keep your eyes open, I know your town was _purified_ but, you never know."

"I know, don't worry, I still remember the rules." I smiled nervously. Dean nodded with a plank look on his face, and started the car.

The drive to the store was silent, gloomy and I was shocked from what I saw. Most of the town was burned to the ground, houses, facilities, everything. The only few buildings left were a few houses, the church, and the local store, even my diner was trashed.

"I'm sorry." Dean said softly seeing how sad I looked. I sighed glancing up at him.

"I should have seen that coming," I said fighting tears. "When the forces came, they shot, burned and fucked everything. They cleaned up the town; I only didn't know cleaning up means torching every fucking thing, they gathered what was left of the people in the church, and left them there."

The forces were the Croatoan police, a new shit ass police that existed for the sole purpose of purifying cities from the virus, and supposedly to help people. It was far from being true though, those new cops only shot randomly, and burnt down places they suspected to have infection, no questions ask.

"I'll come back for them, I promise." Dean said.

"I know you will," I smiled sadly at him, the sight of my used to be beautiful and peaceful town – shocked me, remembering all the losses we suffered, the people who died, we all had so much to look forward to and it all got ruined, trashed, and gone forever. At the instant I knew for sure that going with Dean was best for me, I couldn't live in the shambles, grieving.

"That's the store?" Dean questioned as we reached the place.

"Yeah," I said getting my gun ready. "Be careful, it's massive, an army could hide in there and we wouldn't be able to see them."

"I know, and that's why we are not separating," Dean said firmly. "We will have each other's back at all times."

"Great," I said getting out of the car. "Let's just hurry, tell me what you want,"

"We are going together!" Dean said cutting me off. "Keep your eyes up and your gun at the ready."

I looked up at him and did what he asked me to. Dean nodded at me one last time before going into the store. It was wide open, as the glass doors were trashed on the ground, no security no nothing. It was a big store, and it was going to take us forever to get everything we needed, so Dean suggested we only get the vital things needed at the camp, all we could take in the car without letting go of our guns.

It took us around half an hour to load up the truck three times. We still had one run to make, the only free space left in the car was on the backseat.

"Dean, we gotta go further into the store, the stuff you want isn't up front." I informed him walking back towards the store on my own before hearing Dean.

"Claudia, wait." Dean growled hurrying after me. "Didn't I say stay next to me?"

"Dean, it's okay, I'm fine," I said turning around to look at him, but the look on his face scared me, he wasn't only angry, he was shocked!

"Claudia, watch out!" He snapped aiming the gun at me. "Move, move!" He shouted and I ducked not knowing what was going on, hearing the gunshots blaring across the empty store. Looking behind where I was standing I saw a dead body. "That's why you should have listened to me!" Dean growled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know there was anyone inside." I said getting up.

"Shhh!" Dean hushed me. "Get up, we aren't alone anymore." He said taking my hand helping me to get up.

"More of them?" I asked and Dean nodded cocking his gun. We shot one Croatoan but there were more, they were hiding in the back of the store, in the storage room, and they came out upon hearing the gunshots.

Dean and I backed off seeing the zombies coming out slowly of the storage, bloody and dirty, that repugnant rotten stink was oozing from them. "Shoot!" He ordered and we started shooting the bastards, we shot them frantically. I didn't care if these people were once my neighbors, or friends, I knew too damn well they were long gone. I was doing them a favor, giving them what they deserved, death, wondering around, hungry for blood, harming people whilst rotting alive was not an option.

"The forces did a fuck of a job here, purifying my ass!" I snarled as I kept shooting.

"Back off slowly, we need to get back to the car." Dean told me, lowering down the gun.

I looked back making sure there was no one out. "Fine," I said, "Do you think there is," I cut off my sentence, I needed no answer, not anymore. I saw three more zombies behind Dean. "Down!" I ordered shouting, as I started to shoot. Dean turned around and started shooting with me; the three were on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Shit! How many of those are out there?" Dean cursed muttering to himself. "Fucking forces, they left them alive and only burned down the houses!" He exclaimed angrily.

"My thought exactly." I replied panting, I felt like sitting on the floor but I didn't, I only bent over resting my hands on my knees, taking a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

"Come on. Let's get the hell out of here." Dean told me. I stood up straight and nodded.

"Good thinking, but," I paused looking back at the rows were the dead bodies were laying. "Are we gonna leave them like that?" I asked. "They deserve better Dean."

"We don't have time for this." Dean said firmly.

"Come on, we make time. We can't let them rot like that. At least we hide them or burn them." I told him. Dean glared at me.

"We can't burn the whole place." He told me.

"I know, we still need it," I agreed. "But we can take them outside and burn them." I said and Dean looked at me silently, pointing for me so I move back into the far back where the bodies were. "God, they smell." I said disguised.

"Welcome to Croatoan land." Dean told me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes walking around the pile of dead bodies in front of me. "Stay here, I'm going to check the storage." He ordered and I nodded watching him walking into the dark room.

"Oh god," I sighed recognizing one of the bodies, a neighbor, one of my sister's. I kneeled down next to the body, to close her eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered about to get up, when I heard the gunshots from the storage. "Dean!" I snapped, standing up fast, running into the room.

Walking in, I was blinded, from both smell and darkness. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, my grip tightening around the gun. "Claudia, better wait outside." I heard Dean saying.

Opening my eyes, I saw Dean standing in front of me, but he wasn't alone, three dirty Croatoan bastards were about to attack him. "No way in hell." I said and started to shoot, but in the dark I was being careful, I didn't want to shoot Dean. I moved further into the room, two of the three were down now.

"You should have waited for me outside." Dean said, shooting the last guy.

"I just saved your ass, so shut it!" I told him looking around; I knew the shit wasn't over. "We need to get out of here Dean. Fuck the bodies, let's just go."

"So I said." He muttered. I felt his hands on my waist. "Let's go."

I walked out with Dean, but before we could get out of the room I felt something grabbing my leg. "Dean!" I screamed falling to the floor. One of the guys we just shot was still alive, and he managed to get me, I was on the floor now and panicking, I tried to reach for my knife, since my gun was on the floor. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

"Claudia, move away, I'll shoot it!" Dean said nervously, but I couldn't move, and he couldn't shoot, knowing I could get hurt as well.

"Dean, I got it." I said ending my sentence with a scream, the son of a bitch bit me. I was in pain, and I was angry too. I kicked the guy so hard that his neck snapped and he rolled next to me on the ground, which was Dean's chance to shoot him, for good this time.

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" Dean said helping me up, holding my hand.

"He bit me." I told Dean, my voice was shaky.

"What?" He said in shock, checking my arm Dean saw the bloody bite. "He bit you." Dean repeated plainly. "Let's go!" He said like nothing happened, dragging me out of the storage to the main store.

"Dean, Dean, wait!" I called trying to stop him.

"We have to get back to the house." He told me, as he kept walking.

"Dean, STOP!" I shouted pushing him away, taking my arm back, "He bit me, I can't go back to the house."

"We will find a way, just," Dean said angrily.

"No, I can feel it already," I yelled cutting him off. "I'm infected; it's a matter of hours Dean, before I become one of them, a zombie."

"No, no you won't, you won't die we will find a way." Dean said fast, he was in denial. We both were in shock; I really thought this was about to end, and not that type of ending. But I was infected and there was nothing we could do about it, I could feel the virus rushing through my veins, I felt weak, and, and angry.

"Dean, snap out of it. You know there is nothing you can do, and I won't wait until I turn." I told him.

"Come with me, we are going back home first. Then we talk." Dean said, shifting. He grabbed my arm cruelly and walked me out of the store. "We will see if you are really infected, not because you were bitten means you're." He grunted; he didn't want me to argue.

"I'm coming, but when I lash out and bite your head off, don't be mad." I growled in anger.

"Get in!" Dean said shoving me into the car. He closed the door and walked around the hood, getting inside as well.

"Stubborn piece of shit," I cursed him.

**...**

_And it's time we saw a miracle  
>Come on, it's time for something biblical<br>To pull us through, and pull us through_

_And this is the end, this is the end. Of the world_

**...**

We arrived at the house, when Dean took me in, forcefully. He locked us in the small office on the first floor, and he started to check my wound.

"Dean, you don't have to be stubborn, I told you, it's over." I said, "He bit me, and I got infected, and now, you know what you should do." I said firmly.

"What the hell?" Dean snapped letting go of my hand. "You're supposed to be freaking out now, begging me to let you go, anything, not so calm and ready to fucking die!" He shouted.

"It would be a waste of time, Dean." I said softly. "I don't want to die; I don't want to leave you and Eve alone. But, there is nothing I can do, I should be freaking out, but," I couldn't finish my sentence, chocking with my tears. "Being one of them is worse than dying; I don't want to be like that Dean. I can't. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt Eve." I cried feeling his arms wrapping around my shoulders, as I cried into him.

"We, I-I'm gonna find a way." Dean said rubbing my back. I shook my head and looked up at him. "You can't die Claudia, we are almost,"

"No, Dean," I interrupted. "There is no way, and, you know what you should do."

"No, I can't." Dean said shaking his head, "I won't kill you." He snapped letting go of me standing up. "I'm not going to shoot you."

"If you don't do it, I will." I said seriously. "Please, Dean, don't make this harder on me."

Dean stared at me for a minute, turning around he punched the wall. "This isn't fair." He shouted. "Everyone is gone, you were the only hope I had to have some kind of a family," He said, losing control, on the edge of a breakdown.

"Dean," I called getting up walking to him. "That's fate," I sighed putting my hand on his firm arm. "Please, go out, calm down, I'm going to be here, decide how you are going to fix this." I said calmly even thought it wasn't how I felt. Acting tough doesn't mean I was, I was broken and, I don't even know how I felt and still feel, I was about to die.

Dean looked up at me with teary sad eyes, nodding; he walked out of the office leaving me there on my own.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Claudia Morgan, and this is probably my last day on earth.<em>

_I was never a fan of writing in general, mostly writing my diaries. I thought the act of writing journals was meant for greater people, for someone who had a very exciting and useful life, that he or she would get a Nobel for or something, but my life was normal…_

**...**

And that takes us to where we started. Being on my own for over an hour brought me on writing what I felt, how it all happened and, predicting what might happen too. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was going to happen, and I had nothing to do but to accept my death, I was going to die sooner or later. Either way, all roads lead to Rome. And I was about to go to Rome.

I wrote three letters, two for Eve and one for Dean. I wanted to apologize to Eve for leaving her, to tell her how much I loved her, and how it was breaking my heart that I was leaving her alone in this fucked up world. I wanted to reassure her that hope lives with her. The second letter was all about her mum and dad, I told her how they met, and about their love story, and how her mother died for her to live, I told her how much they loved her and that they wanted her to be strong for their sake.

The other letter was for Dean, I wanted him to know what he meant to me deep down, what he gave me, that he was a good friend; I learned a lot from him. And that I don't blame him for what happened to me, it was my call and I know that he did his best to save my life. He saved my life more than once but, it all ends on a certain point. And that was mine.

Well, at least I will be with my family again…

* * *

><p>Claudia walked out of the office and headed to the living room, where she knew Dean was with her niece. She only hoped Dean was calmer, so he would handle the situation better. Claudia felt weaker by the second, knowing that soon enough the virus will kick through her veins turning her into a bloodthirsty creature, and her only mission will be destruction, she knew she couldn't let that happen, if she was going to die, she was going to die as a human.<p>

"Hey guys," Claudia smiled weakly.

"Hi," Eve smiled at her aunt while Dean sat there silently. "Dede, why didn't we leave yet? Dean isn't answering me." The little girl asked walking to Claudia.

"Evie," Claudia sighed kneeling to the girl's level, trying not to break down and to be strong. It wasn't only that Claudia was about to die, but she was leaving Eve alone, after she promised her sister she'd take care of her daughter. Her heart was breaking with every look or word Eve was giving her. "I won't be able to come with you, only you and Dean are going."

"What?" Eve exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling with fear and shock. "But, you said you're coming, and, and I ca,"

"Eve, listen to me." Claudia interrupted the little girl, holding both of her small shoulders. "I'm sick. Remember..." she paused; she didn't want to scare her. "I'm going to heaven, with mum and dad, you remember Brad? I'm going to see Brad again." She told Eve, faking a cheerful tone of voice, but her face said it all, her eyes were tearing up, the half smile she had on her face reflected more pain and sorrow.

"Why are you crying then?" Eve asked her in confusion.

"Because I'm leaving you and Dean alone, I don't want to, but I have to. You know I wouldn't leave you Eve, right?" Claudia asked and the little girl nodded softly at her. "Good because I wouldn't. Not if I didn't have to." Claudia said, more to herself than to the little girl.

"Can I come with you? I miss mum and dad too." Eve asked innocently, she was confused not fully understanding what was going on, she knew something was wrong, but her young brain couldn't figure it out.

"Oh baby, no." Claudia sobbed holding the girl to her. "No, you will stay here, with Dean, you will be safe."

"But," Eve interrupted, nearly in tears.

"Nope, hey, Evie, be a good girl, we're all going to be together one day, but we will have to wait, alright?" Claudia smiled. "Now, I want you to promise me you're going to be a good girl, listen to everything Dean tells you and do it, alright?" The little girl nodded. "Good girl, I love you Eve. Always remember that."

"I love you too aunt Dede." Eve smiled hugging her aunt one last time.

"Eve," Dean called getting up from his chair. He tried to pull off his best poker face, but the situation was too much, even for him. "Go grab your stuff, we need to go." He asked the girl softly. Eve smiled at him breaking free from Claudia's arms.

"Okay." The little girl told him walking away, smiling one last time at her aunt.

Claudia broke down on the floor, sobbing. Once she heard Eve's little footsteps walking away, she couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"I'm sorry," Dean said solemnly getting on his knees next to her. "I'm sorry for letting you down, I couldn't save you."

"Dean, it wasn't your fault," She sniffed looking up at him. Claudia wiped the tears off her face, faking a small smile. "I don't blame you for anything." She sighed. "We don't have much time left. I got three letters in the office, two for Eve and one for you. Eve can't understand everything now, but you can read them and decide when to give them to her. And the other letter is for you, you can read it whenever you want."

Dean helped her up, without talking. He only stared at her with his sad teary eyes, he wasn't able to talk, or argue, he knew he was helpless then, he couldn't save her.

"Dean, don't look at me like that." Claudia said. "You did everything you could, and you will take care of Eve for me, right?" She asked and he nodded at her. Claudia smiled; a real smile this time. "Great, promise me Dean, promise me you'll keep her safe."

"I will keep her safe, as long as I'm alive, she will be safe." Dean promised. His voice rough and sad, "She will be safe." He repeated.

"That's all I need to hear." Claudia smiled at him. She titled her head towards the office. "I think we should do it inside, the living room is the only way to the door and, I don't want Eve to see, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said taking a deep breath, "Let's get inside."

The two of them walked into the office and Dean locked the door behind him, while Claudia collapsed on the small couch in the middle of the room.

"Can you hug me?" She asked weakly.

"Claudia!" Dean sighed.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She said defending herself.

"You aren't scaring me, you are breaking my heart." He admitted.

"I- I," she stuttered, feeling her tears forming again in her eyes. "I just want to feel your arms around me, for the last time." She told Dean, looking up into his eyes, seeing the tear that ran down his cheek.

"I hate you for making me cry," Dean said, hurrying to wrap his arms around her, for the last time.

"I hate me for getting myself killed," Claudia joked, chocking with a sob. "But I don't want you to hate me Dean Winchester, or blame yourself for my death." She said pulling away.

Another tear ran down Dean's cheek as he looked at Claudia's tired eyes. She smiled at him one last time. "I would have kissed you, but," She shrugged. "I don't want to pass it to you." She said sadly. "Now, I'm not sure how this will go, but I'll lay here and close my eyes, you just, do it."

"I'm really, really sorry." Dean said, on the edge of breaking down.

"I told you, it's not your fault." Claudia said. "One last thing," she asked glancing up at him. "Can you hold my hands? I don't want to be alone, not now, please."

Dean nodded at her as he held her left hand with his, holding the gun in his right hand. He aimed the gun at her, he hesitated for a second, but Claudia smiled at him and closed her eyes, but not before she put a small cushion on her chest, to make it easier for Dean. "Do it, Dean." She asked him calmly, like her voice belonged to another world, a world she was about to become a member of, she accepted her fate, and she was ready to move on.

Dean took a deep breath, his fingers squeezing hers, while the gun was now pointed at her heart, pressed against the cushion. He glanced at her one last time, before pulling the trigger.

**...**

_I long to be like you, sis, lie cold in the ground like you did  
>There's room inside for two. And I'm not grieving for you<br>I'm coming for you..._

**...**

**THE END.**

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Songs: We are Broken, by Paramore. Like You, by Evanescence. Apocalypse Please, by Muse.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Crying already? :) I hope you guys liked the story, and the last chapter. I really appreciate every comment, and thanking again everyone who ever supported me and read or reviewed the story. I really hope you liked it, so please, let me know what you think, and review, it's the last chapter after all, and endings are always hard. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and you cried as I did as well :D <strong>

**See you in another story ;)) Don't forget to review! :D **

**ASYA.**


End file.
